In Which I Ruin My Own Life I Guess
by Risafi
Summary: "It was there. At that moment that I had fallen so deep and so hard. All this time trying to fool myself that we were just close friends. Not close like Stan close, but close enough that our discussion wouldn't turn into my worst nightmare. " Craig Tucker doesn't like change. Well, most of the time. Rating may go up in future.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to write something in the eyes of Craig. Somewhat an art AU I guess? That's what I'll refer to it as. I wanted to delve into things like the few scenes where the Craig, Kyle and Butters friendship was shown in the show and build on that because I thought it made an interesting and possibly cute trio. Wanted to try bring back some old tropes that were left behind in early seasons.

Also who else just ran with Craig's sister being Ruby and had the game remind us that she didn't actually have a name til now? Because my life changed when I found out I think.

hope you enjoy!

...

So I used to think my life was all laid out in front of me. I like nice and boring, so it made sense that I would stay with the same guy I've been with since the fourth grade, graduate together and kinda just get married and shit. And all our friends would kind of do the same because none of us were leaving this shitty town anyway.

And then it happened. Something changed in my life and I couldn't handle it. At all. I'm usually really good with controlling my emotions so I never said anything I never regretted. And when this event came to a head I still managed to keep myself in check even I was impressed with myself. Because it hurt, a lot. And all our friends were watching.

"Craig, please don't look at me like that." Tweek was calm, the fidget spinner I bought him spinning furiously in his fingers. He was nervous and stressed out. "I can't stay here. I have to move. And I wont be coming back. The school my parents found me will be a weight lifted! I won't have to stress anymore because everyone there is like me!"

"On drugs?" I merely responded. "Or with parents that think their kids are messed up?"

He didn't like either of my suggestions. His face was darkening. "Kids who can't handle so much pressure from their lives! And besides, it's close to the college I want to go to. So it makes sense I set myself up there now and not once we graduate."

I kept my hands firmly in my pockets, because I'm pretty sure my nails are digging into my palms right now. "I know, and I should be happy that you're leaving. But I'm not."

"We can still call and facetime each other. And I can come visit on weekends." Tweek's lip is quivering and I can tell he knows what's going to come out of my mouth. He's tried to prepare for it but can't.

"I don't do distance." I looked down at my shoes. "I'm sorry. But I think it best that if you leave this town behind, you leave me in it. I don't think it's fair on either of us to expect to hold on when we'll drift apart. We'll be kidding ourselves otherwise. And look at you? How I can let you live somewhere else and pretend like people won't be all over you?" I breath in deep. This is harder than I thought, but it's all true. I've imagined this before and that's when I knew that I was possibly not into it as I thought I was.

"Craig, I-" He faulters and I look up at his face. His face a few inches higher than mine. He finally sighs. "I-If that's what you want then, I guess this is goodbye."

He turns and leaves with a hand over his face, and I stand there wanting to say I'm sorry but it never comes out. I opt to stare on as students begin looking at me like I'm a monster. Again. Stan, Kenny, Clyde and Token all turn their backs and follow my now official ex-boyfriend, and others disperse and leave me alone. Probably for the best anyway. I don't like breaking down in front of people.

Only one person stays back; Kyle Broflovski. Someone I once thought wasn't interested in my life, and at that moment I was staring into green eyes of a true friend. One that understood my needs, and he said nothing as I finally gave in and cried in his arms.

And now it's two years later, and Kyle has stayed with me. Never spoken about what happened either which I was grateful for. But I felt guilty. Because on that day not only did I destroy my relationship, but I also partially destroyed his friendship. Stan wasn't okay with him siding with me and in doing so they fought. For a few months on and off. It's all cool now but they don't see each other as much as they used to. Because I've slowly filled that void. My friend group straight up stopped talking to me and still to this day refuse to have anything to do with me. It makes handing out flyers to parties awkward because they have to do it without Kyle and I finding out that we're not welcome. But being sneaky makes it very obvious. Not that we really care because he's not the kind to go out and get wasted or even drink. He can't because of his diabetes anyway. And because of Tweek I refuse to have any kind of drug.

"Yeah I don't agree with the concept of this essay either." Kyle is talking to our only other friend, Butters ironically. I mean, the three of us hung out a lot in the fourth grade because we didn't want to deal with bullshit but we grew very close over the two years. Kyle continues what he was saying. "Because the teacher is asking for both the facts and our opinions and that doesn't make any sense. So to make it kind of work I write a paragraph of the facts, and then I write my opinion in a paragraph straight after. Most people mush them together but Mr. Reigh actually reads our shit so it won't cut it."

"Gee, thanks Kyle. I would've never been able to write this otherwise." Butters looks over to me, and of course I'm already eyeing him off. "Have uh, you finished the essay too Craig?"

"Pfft. Me? Finish early? The world will end if that ever happened." I scratch my left eyebrow. "I was listening though so I can actually do it now. Thanks to this babe." I poke Kyle in his cheek and he responds with that deadpan look I love seeing. Oh yeah, I'm still pretty gay.

I spot Stan and Kenny with Clyde and Token, having a great time amongst themselves. They must've felt my gaze because they all stop laughing and stare and just glare back at me. I roll my eyes and lean back on the lunch bench we occupy. Kyle however doesn't stand for it. Well, he technically does because he's up on his feet and stomping over, but you know what I was getting at. It's a bit funny to see since he's the shortest guy in school (me a close second but you know, guys like us have to get fucked in every sense with life), but god was he a fiery ball of intimidation. I've never seen a more pathetic scene of my little man berating giants and making them cower before him.

"Are you gonna stop him?" Butters ask nervously, fidgeting with his thumbs and I could see in his eyes he was considering going and getting the red head, who was getting louder every time one of the idiots tried to cut him off or reason with him. I shake my head at the blonde.

"Nope. Let him have this one. He's been dying to do this since I broke up with Tweek." I stretch my legs and out and we both cringe at my spine cracking in several places loudly.

"I hope I'm not being insensitive but," Butters is looking down at his fingers and flexing them. "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes. But not in that pining way." Truth. I was over him, because he made me get over him really quickly. He waited two months before dating again and plastering it all over Instagram. "I miss having another gay person to hit on I guess. Like you guys just take it on the chin and it's just harmless fun. But I want it to be meaningful you know?"

"Gee Craig, I uh, I'm sorry you feel that way." He rubbed his nose. "I wish that I could help you. Maybe if I find a nice gay person I'll send 'em your way." He leant in, rather than shuffling over into Kyle's previous spot. "Have you ever asked Kyle what he likes? Because heck if I know anymore."

"I actually haven't. It's not something I would pry into." Again truth. We've never had the conversation come up. "I don't want to go there. If I did fall for him I would have to leave because I couldn't handle looking at him a different way and him not notice or care."

"Well, if you say so." Butters settles back, and we both watch as Kyle strides back to us with a huge grin on his face. He slumps back between us and places his arms on the table behind our backs.

"Well, that's one thing sorted." He was so proud of himself, and it was really cute. "It's horrible to do but I said that if they kept it up I'd tell PC Principal back in elementary that four of his ex students were targeting a gay kid. They shouldn't bother you now."

I raised my brow. "Oh, thanks? It took you this long to think of that?"

He looked at me and seemed taken aback. "Truth be told I thought they would get over it like the silly heteros they are but apparently they're gayer than you."

"Won't argue that." I fished a few lollipops from my pocket and offered. Butters took one and I started putting the rest away bar one for myself as Kyle waved a hand dismissively like I knew he would. Because diabetes and all. I unwrapped it and shoved it in my mouth, expecting a usual smart remark. But it didn't come.

Kyle was instead staring out at the other people in our class. He does it a lot when there's a huge crowd so it's not obvious. A few girls were chattering and giggling amongst themselves while pointing at us. Others seemed to be scared of catching his eye in case he had round two up his sleeve. More to the point, people seemed impressed with him.

"So when did you become such a stud." Ugh, female voice. I don't recognise the face though, so I'm guessing she's in a year below us. All I can see is her bra hanging out her top and the lace is really distracting. Seriously black bra under a white shirt?

"No." Kyle is very short and dismissive with my second favourite word in the world.

"But I was just-"

" _No._ "

"But you won't even let me-"

"What part of no don't you understand?" Ouch. Right to the point this one.

She doesn't seem to take a hint. I help a brother out and wrap my arm around him and grip the side of his thigh firmly.

"He's not interested so fuck off." I add with the lollipop still in my mouth.

She looks like she either wants to yell at me or spit in my face but she turns and mutters something about fags as she leaves. I grin and roll my lolli from one cheek into the other, feeling it clatter all my fucked up teeth in its travels. Kyle gives a few nods of his head.

"Thanks for that." He pokes the fat on my stomach and I let go him quickly. "Girls do my head in."

Butters leans behind Kyle's head and flashes me a look that I want to wipe off his face.

…

"So ugh, how are you?"

When Kyle said he sorted things out with the other guys, I didn't realise it would follow up with Stan actually speaking to me. And trying to care about my feelings. It was weird since we haven't spoken for two years, but then again Stan and I never really saw eye to eye because I stood up for myself and my beliefs and he was just a little bitch. He still is, all five foot eleven of him. He's staring at me hopefully, like a little lost puppy who thinks its just found someone to follow. I guess he expects me to answer. I mean, I will, because in the end he's still my friend's friend and I shouldn't make that area any harder to deal with than it already was.

"I'm fine? Having trouble finding dates in a school of straight people but that's about all that's wrong." I close my locker and turn to lean on it. Partially so he wasn't breathing down my neck and partially because he's so god damn tall. I hate being so short. I'm buying platforms after school.

"That's good." Oh no, dreaded small talk with Stan Marsh of all people. "Listen, I doubt a simple apology is ever gonna fix things, but I have been thinking we've taken things too far and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you'd never be good enough to speak to."

"Is this because of Kyle totally curbing your ass today or what?" I gestured outward. "Either way, it was my relationship and no one should've gotten involved. I put up with all the bullshit because in the end Kyle and Butters were more important to me as friends and people who didn't judge either side. Everyone is so quick to jump on someone who seems cold and uncaring because its easy right? But fuck my feelings because being closed in means I don't have them clearly."

Stan looked like I hit a nerve. "It wasn't that. I guess it was just the way you said it. There was something in your tone that hinted that you wanted to break up with him way before you actually did."

Nope. Guess it was him to hit mine. I felt my lip quiver and I hate myself for it. "When you start imagining yourself with other guys then it's a clear sign that you're the problem and that you need to be the solution. I felt like shit breaking that guy's heart but in the end it was him that moved on really quickly. I've slept with guys but it was literally for them to see if they were bisexual. Spoiler alert, all three of them hated it and were definitely straight. So there you go. I have no feelings for Tweek anymore but every day I'm reminded that all this now is my fault because I decided that someone else was better to think about while jerking it."

I shook my head and stalked off, hating myself more as I walked on. I needed one of my guys right now to tell me I'm not stupid for what I just said. It's the weakest I'll ever be, opening up like that to someone.

"Dude, wait up!" I feel his hand clasp around my wrist and stop me in my tracks. "Don't beat yourself up and walk away from me. Talk to me."

I finally feel composed and turn to him. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather it stay as it is. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It gets too personal and we're nowhere near that level yet."

He lets go and nods. "Just know that I'm here for you, alright? Don't think you're alone in all this."

"I know." I reply simply, planted firmly in my place. "That's what Kyle is for now. Whether you like it or not."

"I know."

…

Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Weeknights that I hung out with Kyle alone. Weekends was when Butters tagged along. Though today I decided to break that cycle. I felt bad about blowing someone off who I see most of my waking life with, but as I walked through the mall and up to the second floor I began to not feel too bad. It was something I had done on a whim the other night; applied for a job for a new Art store that had opened up and was near my favourite candy store. And considering that I kind of wanted to start making my own money instead of relying on my dad's pity money I felt confident as I stood outside and looked into the store.

I'm a big art nerd, and this was like an orgasm staring at all the supplies newly stocked on the shelves. I took a breath before walking up to the counter. Arrays of pens and pencils behind a girl with bubblegum pink hair. She looked up before straightening and smiling.

"Hi! How're you going today?" She asked politely in that fake retail tone.

"I uh, Came for a job interview." I said, unsure of how formal I was supposed to be. I mean, the girl had pink hair.

"You must be Craig. Excellent! So it's not so much an interview but a confirmation of what you submitted to us." She disappeared behind the counter for a few seconds, before popping back up with a small folder. As she flicked through she readied with a pen. "So just to confirm that you said you can work the Friday afternoons; would you be willing to stay after close til late to help with stock rotation, prep and store rearrangements as we do it on regular for sales?"

"That's correct. I drive so I can stay back as long as you need me that day."

"Excellent!" A tick on the form I submitted. "And with weekend work we only need you one day each week, with every third weekend being off. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"And you can open the store on Wednesday mornings?"

"Yeah I can stay til twelve before my afternoon class."

Huge ticks everywhere, and I was really focused on how the ink was flowing from the pen. She smiled at me and flipped the page over. "Well, you have the job for sure! So I just wanted that all clear, and that if you get your forms filled and returned by tomorrow you can start as soon as next Friday if that's cool with you."

She gave me the papers, and I suddenly felt the corners of my mouth lift instantly as I took them. "T-thanks. I'll bring them tomorrow morning. I-thanks."

…

I was kind of glad I was going straight home, because my mouth was still in a stupid smile and my face was actually hurting. I, Craig Tucker, had actually achieved something in life. Finally I could work my way through school and not rely on dad's pity money for being single still.

I could hear my parents chatting once I got to the door, and as I entered it was of course berating my dumb sister for wearing a skirt that barely covers what little ass she actually has. Yeah, Tricia has hit that stage of her life.

They stop as I enter the kitchen, and she gives me that famous Tucker shit eating grin and I finally fell my face fall a lot harder than usually. "Craig's got a new boyfriend. He's totally been laid from that face."

"Tricia Ruby Tucker!" Mom exclaims and looks like she's going to smack her upside the head. They just flip each other off before I flip them both off, papers slightly crumpling in my hand.

"I got a job at an art store. As in just walked in and they wanted me." I flicked the papers. "I was hoping after dinner you could help me fill them out and I can drop them off in the morning."

My dad poked his head in around from the dining room. "Did I hear right? Our son has a job?"

"Yes dad, he's got a job where it's more likely he'll find someone as gay as him." Tricia poked her tongue out at me. "How did you get in so easily? I thought art stores hired cool people."

"They do. My boss has pink hair." I gave a look in her direction that I was not letting her shit on my parade. "I sent them a picture I drew in pen and they loved it. And they wanted a stock boy so obviously with a name like mine they'd assume that I am indeed a guy."

"I think it's great you're putting yourself out there son!" Dad finally joined the rest of us, fishing in his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. Here we go. "You're having the boys over tomorrow right? While you're in the mall go get them their favourite sweets from the candy store you all love. Get some other snacks and soda too while you're at it. You need to celebrate this milestone son!"

A fifty shoved in my hand. I just stare at it. Truth was I wasn't going to tell anyone what I was doing. I just didn't need people finding out that how stereotypical it was that the gay kid was working at an art store. That was the stereotype wasn't it? I know like four movies and a tv show with that stereotype. Oh well.

"Go get cleaned up and for god sake Tricia put your ass away before I hand it back to you on a platter!" My mom clearly wasn't taking her bullshit tonight either. Good. My sister was a loser. She's a Tucker; it's a given.

"Ugh, this family is so lame!"

Yes. Yes we are. Deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had spent the night fighting off dad's questions of whether I had finally found someone; or at least settled with one of the guys. Then his shoving more money in my jacket pocket after a lot of protesting. Because I did feel bad that he was giving me money to burn when it could be saved for when I graduate.

And with my papers filled out, I was on my way to the mall before the guys swung over for the day. I also figured I could grab a new game or two, because my dad insisted I at least go all out. As much as I groan I really appreciate him looking out for my happiness I guess.

Papers handed in and exchanged with my first roster, I folded it to fit into my pocket and headed towards the game store. I felt the smile slowly wipe from my face, which I soon found to be lucky. Because as I looked up I saw Kyle and Butters heading in my direction. I stopped, and gestured my hands from inside my pockets in an outward motion.

"The hell are you guys doing here?" I yelled over once I got their attention.

Kyle waited until they reached me to answer. "We figured we'd grab stuff before coming by since we always eat you out of house and home."

I pursed my lips and retracted the money my dad gave me. "It's fine guys, I'm covering that today. Was gonna grab some games while they had that good deal." I gestured for them to turn and walk with me.

"So uh, what's the occasion then Craig?" Butters asked curiously. "Your dad tends to give you money when something really good or really bad happens."

"Oh, well Tricia was being a little bitch and claimed I got laid after this long so dad felt bad I was being used and wouldn't take no for an answer." We turned into the store and headed for the ps4 wall. "On that note, I haven't. But I think she keeps saying it to steer off her enormous crush on Kyle."

Kyle stopped flicking through a bin and looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean? Your sister doesn't have a crush on me."

"No? Well then why does she throw herself at you every time you come over and then get shitty when I drag you to my room and lock the door?" I waited for a response. "You're way too dense sometimes. You watch when we get to mine."

"Yeah Kyle, she does really like you." Butters pulled a game off the shelf and scanned the back.

"Ugh, really?" Kyle screwed his face up. "How awkward. It was bad enough Ike told me Stan was hot but this is probably worse. At least Ike likes someone in his year now. I mean, I'm not really into younger girls…."

Butters looked at me and gave that same stupid smirk, and I had half a mind to throw the game I had in my hand at him. I instead rolled my eyes and moved to stand with Kyle. "Don't worry about her. She'll get over the rejection quickly."

"Yeah but how long will she resent my existence? Girls hold onto things like this a lot longer than they let on. Then one night they just suffocate you in your sleep."

I slung an arm around his shoulders and shook my head. "You sleep with me so if anyone was going to put a pillow over your head it would be me because you snore like a lawnmower."

He just gave me an unimpressed look before squirming out from my arm. "At least I know who closes my mouth during the night now."

I grabbed the game Butters was holding as he came up to the counter and paid for the collection. The counter person peered between the three of us and she smiled a little. "Big weekend I see? No girlfriends to hang out with?"

I blinked a few times and thumbed to Butters. "His lives in Canada so it's a bit hard to have her around every weekend."

She seemed pleased with my answer and kept her gaze on me as she rang up our stuff and I handed the money over before she could even tell me. I knew what that look meant and like hell I was going to have to explain to another cashier that I was very gay. I had tried to start adding rainbow accessories (like now I had a belt you could clearly see since my jacket was open and my shirt was tucked in my jeans) but they still took a crack. Guess this is what lesbians have with straight guys; I sympathise with my fellow gaybies.

"So, are you single?" See what I mean.

"Yes. I am." I usually look bored anyway because that's just my face, but this still doesn't seem to deter her from pressing on.

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

"I'm gay." I watched her face slowly move to slight disappointment, and her sight shifted onto Kyle's back as he was thumbing game guides. I decided to completely shatter her dreams and gestured a thumb in his direction. "He doesn't know it yet but after this I'm going to ask him out because we've been vibing each other a while."

She bagged our games, and the smile returned. "You guys look super cute together! Let me know if he says yes next time you come in."

I took the bag from her and nodded. "Sure, thanks for understanding. I'm sure a hot guy will come in and ask you out soon too." We turned and left, and I slung my arm around both of them (one arm easily over Kyle's shoulder and the other around Butters' back) as we walked out.

"What was she talking about?" Kyle asked once we were out of earshot and heading back towards the candy store. Butters gave a chuckle.

"Craig was making sure someone else knew how gay he was for you." He then made a face as if waiting for me to hit him, which you know I've joked about doing before. "The girl was just checking who was single enough to ask out and she chose him."

"It's like the more I look like I don't care the more they insist that I need to be entertained by them. At least they don't turn into bitches with rejection like nice guys do." I gestured my hand lazily.

"Well, have you ever considered that you're hot compared to most guys?" Kyle said calmly. "Until you open your mouth of course, but you have that brooding, bad boy image about you and you know that makes girls wet. Butters and I look like dorks so it makes you look even better."

I steered them both into my favourite store and released them from my grip. "You both are in no way dorky looking. Butters has that gentle giant charm and you have those sharp eyes that girls drool over. Don't sell yourself short." I placed my hands in my pockets and gave them a small smirk. "So, pick what you want, dad's paying."

"You sure? I mean, it's really lovely but Butters and I can fork out something once in a while."

I shook my head. "I'm sure. He's sure. Just pick stuff out okay."

…

About fifteen minutes later we were in my car and on the way home; I had some change left over to put away with every time I got money from dad. May as well make that college fund while I can. I glanced over at Kyle in the passenger seat; and possibly the only person I would ever let have their feet on the dash. Which he was doing now. He must've felt me looking and his head snapped around to look at me. His expression was a mixture of curiousity and confusion.

"You want me to take my feet off the dash?" He asked as I looked back on the road. Because I'm not an overly dangerous driver and definitely not going to start now. I shook my head as I turned into our street.

"No, just thinking about things." As to what that was, I didn't actually know. I saw him shift out of the corner of my eye.

"Anything you want to talk about?" His question wasn't as pushy as he usually was, then again he never pushed anything with me. Though this particular question did seem a bit hopeful?

"When I figure out exactly what it was I'll let you know if it's worth it." We pulled up, and Butters was first to exit.

Butters wasn't the kind to talk on a car trip and enjoy the view. Which was cute in a way. As he was collecting bags, Kyle opened his door and kind of rolled out of the car to his feet. I shook my head and closed my door. "You got everything Butters?"

"Sure have Craig!" He chimed as he closed my door gently. My car was nothing to sing about but he was really careful with it.

We entered the house and immediately Tricia popped her head down from the staircase. I decided to ignore her and head to the kitchen to start getting ready. I could hear her fake ass nice tone as she cracked onto Kyle; and today it seemed to annoy me a little more than it usually did. I gave a groan and stuck my head around the corner.

"Would you stop already? You make him uncomfortable." I hissed, finally seeing her wearing…not a whole lot. _Now_ the new look made sense. "And put some fucking clothes on its minus weather today, Christ almighty."

"Fuck you! Why are you so protective of someone you're not dating!" She hissed back at me. Kyle had taken the opportunity to hide within Butters' arms on the couch.

"What if we were and just didn't say anything?!" A raised my voice a little, stepping out to tower over her five foot frame. Short women ran in the family, which made me feel a little manlier over my five foot seven frame. "Stop being a whore, that was so ten years ago."

"I hate you so much!" She finally huffed and took her ass upstairs again, followed by a slam of the door. I heard a muffled yell so my parents were obviously still home.

The other two looked at me, Kyle with a smirk on his face, and Butters trying not to laugh. I just gave them my signature deadpan look and moved back to fix the drinks I was rudely interrupted from doing. I breathed in and shook my head. I wasn't sure if she was getting worse or if I was just losing my tolerance to her given the age gap. I then thought back to Kyle's smirk. He always saw me yell at her like that so what made today different? Maybe I was just imagining the whole thing. Yeah, that was probably it.

"You forget how to use the fridge or what?" I snapped out of it to the sound of that same smart ass' comment and collected the goods. They can pour their own shit.

"Again, deep in thought but don't know why. You should be used to this by now." I responded dully, placing the glasses and soda under my arms on the table before slumping down at the end of the couch. Kyle had since relaxed back into the centre and they had the decency to set up the snacks and Ps4 in my absence.

My head snapped up as I heard the stomping of my bratty sister coming back down the stairs, followed by my parents who were dolled up and ready to go. I raised my brow at them.

"You guys look expensive." I commented, ignoring the glares my sister was sending me. "Big day?"

"We're dropping Tricia off with your cousin and going out with your uncle and aunt for a while." Mom gave a smile and proceeded to address my friends. My dad took over.

"You probably never thought you'd hear this from us but, don't wait up alright? I have told Red to ring if anything happens at their house. You'll look after them won't you?" He then slid me some more money. God dammit dad not while I had company. "Order a pizza in alright? Have fun and at least try keep the house clean. I mean you're pretty OCD with that anyway, but-"

"Alright, I get it! Goodbye, have fun and all that jazz." I cut him off, shoving him playfully. He gave a small smile in return before ripping my chullo off and ruffling my hair. I jerked forward out of his grasp and he threw my chullo into my lap before ushering the rest of the family out the door.

"Good grief." I slumped back, running a hand through my hair to try and neaten it up again. "I hope my mother wasn't too unbearable this time."

"Not at all. Your family is really nice around the normal stuff." Butters responded as he unzipped his jacket and took it off. "She was asking if I thought Red was nice. Don't understand why though."

"She was fishing around to see if she could play matchmaker." Kyle stated, pulling his Ushanka off and throwing it between us. I watched as the small out of place curl bounced down to sit over his eyebrow. "Maybe take that as a compliment that she wants you in the family."

"Please don't. This family is actually whack." I leant forward to start on the chips. "And you know full well what Red is capable of."

Butters looked really confused by the statement, then pointed to Kyle. "Well why doesn't she ah, ask Kyle those kinds of things?"

"Because she thinks I'm gay and realistically I have a better chance dating her son." His face was so straight saying it, and for some reason I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Now that, is a great honour." I gestured with my chip. "I'm the best you'll ever get in this family."

"I don't doubt it at all."

If I could see my face, I have no doubt that it had a huge stupid grin across it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So, my parents didn't come home after all that. I'm glad they finally feel like they can do what they want without worrying too much. Butters decided he'd leave just after dinner due to homework, but we totally knew it was because of a girl. It was always about a girl.

Kyle figured it was easier to just stay over, which I never minded. Meant that I would at least have company for the night. Not that way but you know what I mean. It's a weird thought for you guys but I like having middle of the night conversations with people.

"I should've thought about clothes and stuff." Kyle commented once we finally decided to stop gaming when our eyes were starting to hurt. He was perched on the end of my bed as I was going through my drawers. Carefully of course so I didn't crease anything.

"It's okay. We're kind of the same size so you can wear something of mine." I threw him a shirt and pulled the matching pants out. "Well, the top half anyway. You don't care about pants, right?"

He gave me a cocked brow in response before ripping his shirt off and chucking it on the floor. I was probably a creep right now, but it was fascinating to watch. Before we'd just turn around and get dressed before facing each other again, but I guess we've finally hit that point of complete comfort.

It was when he unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them down that I casually turned as I was pulling my skivy off. I had just seen something I maybe shouldn't have seen but was kinda glad I did. I waited til my jeans were off and my pj pants were pulled on before turning around again, and gave a small snort. He gestured down at the shirt connecting with his hairy legs and giving me a grin.

"Oh yeah, is this a look or what?" He pointed to my stomach as I went to feed my child and pull the cover over his enclosure. "Did you shave your snail trail?"

I actually had to look down and ran a hand over my arm as well. "I don't shave at all, but I wax all my hair off. Why, don't you?"

He lifted his shirt to show me his red snail trail (and a cute array of freckles on his hip bone) before letting the shirt fall back over. "Well no. I mean, doesn't waxing hurt though?"

I let him slide into my bed first before following and laying on my back. He looked down at me, right cheek propped up in his hand and looking curious. "Well, at first it did. But then after a couple of years you kind of get used to it. I know it hurts more than girls but they're right when it's just a second thought after a while of 'oh hey, that actually stings a little.' I'd never do it myself though."

"Oh god no. Professional always." He adjusted himself so we were both looking up at the ceiling; my space stickers permanently stuck and glowing down on us. "So, are we wearing the same pair of pyjamas?"

"Yeah. I figured that would make the washing easier." I turned my head to look at him. He seemed to be entranced by my hairless arms. "I do it because I hate body hair. Not because I'm trying to get laid or anything. I think that rule applies to girls anyway."

"Not judging at all. I'm just surprised that I've never noticed before." He caught my eye. "You do you dude. But, you'll let me know when you start dating someone, right?"

"Huh?" I sat right up at this one. "That sounds like you're worried about me finding someone."

"I didn't mean it to come out that way, I just would like to know first."

Kyle being weird is nothing new. Kyle being this weird though is a little bit concerning. I honestly didn't know if he wanted me to joke about to soften the mood or comfort him. I decided on the latter first and add the former once I wrapped an arm around him and pressed my head against his. "Didn't I tell you? I'm being a single loner and keeping you just as single til we hit twenty one and we run away to wed in New York."

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense." He rubbed his head against mine. "I don't even know why I said that, just ignore me."

"I've been trying for years but you keep being all in my face so that's a little hard." I gave a laugh as he lazily hit my shoulder in response. I pursed my lips and figured now was as good a time as any to ask. "So, it's occurred to me that you know how incredibly gay I am, and how adorably straight Butters is, and yet you've stayed hidden in the shadows. What are you into?"

"Well, not your sister for starters." He gave a small yawn. "I've never really identified with anything because I've never really been sure of myself. But I guess I can say Bisexual. But girls are crazy and I don't want to date one in a long while. If ever."

I dunno why, but I felt my heart stop slightly. Maybe slight excitement. At least we have more in common from this? "Yeah bitches are crazy. But guys are dicks too so I don't know what the alternative is."

"I dunno, being in a friendship works out pretty well from the data provided right now." He poked my arm. "Lets just leave it at that for now."

I decided to drop it and released him from my grip. He made a noise that implied he didn't mean for me to let go. But as I moved I felt my knee brush against his you-know-what so I had to turn over and face my desk to save face. Because I could feel my face burning from slight embarrassment. He didn't say anything and instead rolled over to turn his back to mine and mumbled something about I could've just asked. I think. I couldn't think straight to be honest.

…

I dunno when I fell asleep, but it wasn't a long sleep from how heavy my eyes were. I decided to turn over to see Kyle awake, and looking like he was waiting. I went to ask him what was wrong but he placed a finger over my lips with a shushing. I just watched as he moved over to hover above me, smirk in tow.

He gave a wink and snaked down under the covers; to which I closed my eyes and my breath hitched…

My eyes shot open and I sat boltright up in bed, panting. Fuck. No way. No no no no no no-

I heard a noise and shuffling beside me and noticed that even in the midst of an impending panic attack this guy would be no help whatsoever because he was long asleep. Which was good because I could feel it downstairs that I was in a vey embarrassing situation. I finally felt my body relax, and I decided to slide out of bed and awkwardly make my way to the door. As quietly as possible because god forbid I wake him now.

And I'm not going to go into detail about what I left to do in the shower because I already feel gross as it was. But if you caught on from this simple sentence then you're just as gross as me so congrats. I did lean my forehead on the tiles on the wall and let the water run cold. Colder the better.

I assumed I wasn't gone for long but it was at least twenty minutes before I felt like I had a hold of myself and my composure. I think now the little gestures being taken differently and thinking I heard him say stuff when he probably hadn't was starting to make sense. I mean, don't get me wrong. I've thought about almost every guy in our year like that and none of it made a difference when I saw them. Because I know they've done it to every girl and nothing comes of it. It was sexual tension coming out. This was different. Stan never made my heart skip a beat with jokes about holding hands. Token never made me want to get defensive when my sister hit on him. Clyde never saw that goofy smile from a sweet comment made in my direction.

Basically what I'm saying is I'm severely boned. I'm blaming Butters for putting the idea in my head the beginning of the week. But this is me, Craig Tucker. The one who could handle his emotions under pretty much all forms of pressure. I could nip this in the bud before it got too bad. It was fine.

I opened the door slowly, and seeing he had turned over in his sleep and was facing my way. I slipped through without letting too much light in and closed the door. I mean, this guy had a big nose and had freckled over the minimal sunlight we got here over the years, and pretty chapped lips all the time but one you got over that and his trimmed fro he was kind of cute.

No. That's the opposite of what I'm supposed to be thinking. I'll just focus on his imperfections instead. Like his small stomach pouch from eating so much junk food. But it was soft and suited his stature. No, that's not working. Maybe I'll just focus on the nose, even though that's part of the body you kind of ignore anyway when you make out with people. God dammit man-

"What time is it?" Shit. He's awake and rubbing his eye. I take the time to get back into bed and put a hand over his face.

"Like four am. Go back to sleep." I said, closing my eyes and feeling my hand being flicked back onto my chest.

"Why are you up then? Why do you smell fruity?" Silence for a moment. "Craig. That is pretty gross man."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I had to pee."

"You do realise I'm a male too and do the same shit." I could practically feel his grin next to me. I didn't need to open my eyes to see. "What were you thinking about?"

"Butters. Now go the fuck to sleep before I put the pillow over your face." I sighed and turned my head away from him. I heard him shuffle to go back to sleep, and his hair on my shoulder. Which I guess if that's the closest he was gonna sleep then I could deal with it. I will wake up when it's more appropriate and this all would've been something really silly and I was being an idiot over for worrying. It would all be fine.

…

As usual, I was first awake and straight down to the kitchen because I wasn't at all interested in talking until I got my first coffee of the day. Thankfully it was closer to ten in the morning so I didn't feel bad if I woke Kyle up. He actually snores and wakes me up so all's fair.

Not to say that I'm a complete dick. I always make him a tea, and take it up to him like the great housewife I am. And he's always awake and waiting because he's the useless husband in this friendship.

He's sitting up in bed when I re-enter my room, and I shove the mug into his hands before sitting down on the bed and sipping my coffee. I hear him yawn and take a drink.

"Thank you." He says softly, knowing I'm not going to respond. "But you know you can wake me up and I can make them for a change."

I turn and give him a smile. "You know I don't mind it. Even if I bitch about it later. It's always been a thing so why change that now?"

He runs a hand through his hair, wiggling his fingers to de-knot. "And you say I'd make the good housewife." He took another swig of his tea and breathed in deeply. "So, since we're a man down, what's the plan today?"

I held up a finger and finished my coffee before speaking again. "Well we can always go to the arcade or something. Unless you have a better idea?"

"Nah, arcade is good. I'll pay for it though because hey, free money from parents and all."

…

It's kind of funny how you can tell everyone else had the same idea; given there's this spot where we all park our cars together like a car gang. You can tell who owns what given personalities and the like. Stan with his Prius; the environmentally friendly. Kenny with his beat up Hilux; with the open tray back for carting stolen furniture. Token's Lexus; brand new and recently upgraded because he gets something new every six months. Clyde's second hand BMW because despite not being rich he wants to look the part at least for girls, and Wendy's Barina to take the girls around. The only car not present and that didn't match the owner; was Kyle's Jeep. Yeah, ironic that he picked the fuel guzzler but his dad's stunt years ago put him off anything that could make him turn into a self-entitled prick. That and he and Kenny go camping with it sometimes.

Though when we parked my Corolla, there was an extra car in our lot area. Some mustard coloured Pontiac. Kyle gave a groan when we got out of my car. "So, who's is that?"

"Cartman's car. Meaning him and Heidi will be around." He looked around a few times before putting the boots into the front tire.

Heidi and Cartman have been breaking up and getting back together for years so we just kinda clump them together as one being. I don't even think she knows why she keeps going back to him but she cant help it. The girls just accepted it eventually because they got bored of trying to keep up with how many times they've dumped her and taken her back. I know. Girls getting bored of drama. Christmas miracle.

As we walk in, we see the girls (and Cartman) over playing DDR and the guys clumped around another game. We both stopped at the entrance and looked at each other. We knew we both had the same train of thought; try and avoid them all or consider joining in and see what happens. Kenny beat us to it.

Okay so, I'm not really a big fan of Kenny. He's always been pretty skeevy to me; and not because he's poor. But because it's just him. And even though he absolutely loves his women, he would go out of his way to hit on Kyle in front of me. I never liked it, but lately it was really getting to me. I never said or did anything though because that's what he wants from me; a reaction. And as if on queue he's slunk over and pulled Kyle in under his arm and hand attempting to grab his ass. Thank god Kyle was wearing my oversized jumper because it'll look way too obvious what he's doing.

"Well, well, well. That's pretty cute." He says to me with a wink. "Dressing the boyfriend up in your clothes to mark your territory. Clever."

"Ken Jesus Christ." Kyle is rolling his eyes as he wiggles out of his grasp. "Why do you do this?"

"Because our love is strong and must be protected." He replies fondly with eyelids batting. Prick. Soon those eyes have moved to me. "Still nothing? I thought by now we'd be on speaking terms considering I go out of my way to be in your face."

So I'm about to take back what I said to you guys. "Fuck you McCormick." I shoulder past him because standing with the girls seemed so much more fun right now.

"Time and place would be nice to know!" He's such a je-

"Oh look it's the gay police. Look out guys." Maybe not.

"Who even invites you out anymore?" I sigh and shake my head. "Even though its sass I actually don't care either way."

"And that's why you're Tucker McFucker." Those disgusting piggy eyes are staring me down. Cartman does this to try establish a pecking order. I just stare back, tilting my head slightly. "Got nothing to say asslicker?"

This is a common thing. The girls start to snicker as I just keep staring. Even Heidi can't keep a straight face. Cartman starts to wear down, I see his pupils flicker. "Aren't you gonna defend yourself? Not gonna save you Jew bitch from getting ass pounded by Kinneh? Or do you enjoy ogling all this?" He gestures to his body but I just keep staring. He finally puffs his cheeks out and huffs. "McFucker. Come on babe, we got better things to do than be stared at by the queer patrol."

Finally. He usually gives up faster than that but he's got a female audience this time. Bebe grips my shoulder firmly and I send her a small smile in response. Okay, so Bebe is the only one I get on well with. She was kind of that one person of the opposite sex that you can say anything to without judgement. And I mean we did sleep together once because I wanted to make sure I was definitely gay and not missing out by exploring ya know? Clyde however will never know about that because he was so proud to be her 'first' and we didn't want to spoil it for him.

"I'm glad you dragged your ass out. Even though everyone here is completely coincidental. Must've just been that kind of Sunday." She looks around. "No Butters?"

"He apparently had to _study_ today." I gestured with quotations for the word.

"So what's her first name then?" Wendy asked with a smirk. "He's so naïve and innocent. It's adorable."

"That's why he's my friend and I must protect him at all costs." I notice Red is here; so I'm a bit relieved that it's not her. "Finally escaped Tricia I see."

"She's not that bad." Red comments. "It's just because you're a male and don't understand her at all. Deep down you both love each other."

"Very deep down in the pits of Hell maybe." I turned back to Bebe. "What's on the agenda for today then?"

"We want to do claw games for cute toys and the boys want to shoot things." She placed hands on her hips. "Before you choose a side though you may want to save your man from them."

I gave her a small salute and joined the guys. It was really weird to be standing there; Stan wrapping an arm around my shoulders with a smile, and my ex-friend group talking to me like nothing had happened. However Token flicked his index and middle finger to gesture for silence. "So, can we talk to you for a second? Alone if possible."

I blinked and looked at Kyle, who had eyebrows raised. I shrugged. "I guess so?"

"Text me if you need me." Kyle said as Stan let me go and I led the way to the exit of the arcade. There was a nice corner we stood at; Jimmy leaning on a pillar to rest his arms for a bit.

"So is this the part where you apologise to me because Kyle ripped into you the other day or what?" I questioned. Stan had avoided the topic too and it got me curious.

Clyde raised his brows and quickly frowned. "Dude, I didn't think it was a big deal to hide it from you."

"Hide what?"

"Clyde." Token pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't confuse everyone. Kyle was tearing Kenny a new one because of their camping trip a couple weeks ago and Kenny posted to Instagram a suggestive picture. Kyle didn't want you to see it so that's why he was angry. We were trying to tell him we didn't tell you but he wasn't happy until it was deleted."

It was weird because it was just a picture I never saw, but my heart still twinged a tiny bit from it. "That makes sense then. He said it was for the reason I asked about and I kinda thought it was a bit weird and long overdue to be honest."

"Kyle really has a way of keeping you happy doesn't he?" Token grimaced and continued. "Something we should've been doing instead of buying into Tweek's bullshit at least."

"T-t-that little bitch really sc-sc-sc-ehhh-screwed us to put it simply." Jimmy said, looking a little angry with himself.

"Yeah. He said some things that we found to be plausible." Token pursed his lips. "We didn't pursue it with you because you seemed to be pretty happy moving on with Kyle and there was some behaviours that seemed to back up Tweek's stories."

"Dude. He told us you were cheating on him." Clyde held his hands out; they were really clammy and there was evidence of his nails digging into his palms. Stress. "We kept in touch with him, and the more he said the more we saw. Then one day he just went completely off the hinge and everything came out in the end that he was lying to try ruin you for anyone else."

I bit my lip. "How long ago was that?"

"A few months ago. We all came into an agreeance that we fucked up big time and we would make it right with you. We just didn't know how to or when it was a good time. But today just seemed to be the right time." Token gave a sad smile. "We miss you."

I looked down for a moment and eventually shrugged my shoulders. "It's been weird I guess but you know I'm not the type to hold grudges. I was just waited til you saw that too."

Clyde seemed to perk up. It was the truth. I don't hold things like that against them. And to be fair what they said made a lot of sense now. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug. I felt the other two add onto the small hug pile we had, and I just let it happen. This had to be better than being ignored or having to actually speak to Cartman.

Once back inside; and Kyle making sure I was totally fine with what happened, I went with the girls to the claw games because I love cute shit. Kyle went for the shooty stuff because he was more interested in continuing his conversation with Stan. I looked away when I saw them leaning on each other because it kind of hurt. This must be what it feels like to be a possessive person. I don't like it.

Red and Wendy had already started trying to win a pink bunny and failing terribly. Bebe grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a far corner one; out of earshot of everyone. Only thing I could hear was the sounds of the machine songs and the occasional loud guffawing when the girls lost. Bebe tapped on the machine we were beside; and I could see why. Guinea pigs in outfits. Big ones with cute little faces and embroidered pink cheeks.

"They just got this one in and I figured you'd like it." She gave a grin and slipped a few coins in. "You play these ones. I wanted to have a chat."

"Oh yeah. Seems to be that kind of day." I decided to go for one in the back corner on purpose so I could listen in.

"Maybe there's something in the air. I'm glad the guys decided to air it out today though. It's been a really moody few months with all of them. I think they were a little jealous of Butters and Kyle."

"Who isn't though. They're great." I responded, letting the claw fall and scrape one of the plush faces before coming back up. "I mean, it'll take time for me to adjust to being included with all of them again but I'm glad it's now and not at graduation because most people leave it til then."

"Agreed completely. And at least us hanging out won't be so awkward and uncomfy too." She let me start up another game and this time I'd actually try. " So, I just have to come out with it; how long are you going to fool yourself?"

I knew what she was talking about. You know what she's talking about. I can't even act dumb with this girl because she's not the type to fall for those things. I sigh and watch the claw easily scoop up one of the police guinea pigs and bring it home. "Until I get over it I guess. I can't do that. It'll ruin everything."

"Are you sure about that though? Have you really seen it all properly or are you avoiding that too?" She leant down and plucked the toy from the shoot, then straightening up and pointing to one in a pink princess dress. "Because from the looks of it you are trying too hard to ignore the signs."

"There are no signs. I'm just in a tight spot and I'll get over it." I watched the claw grab her prize easily once more. "We are and will always be that friendship that's not as good as his with Stan and I'm okay with that. As long as we're close that way I don't see the need to stir the pot."

I finally looked at her and she looked at me like she was disappointed in me. I broke eye contact to bend down and fish hers out, holding it in my arms and leaning on its head. She finally spoke again and I was thankful she dropped the subject. "You still have another three games."

We had to call the girls over to take the other ones off our hands because carrying one and that was pretty much your arms full. I won that plush rabbit for them and then slipped some cash into Bebe's purse. She gave me a look but I smiled back in response and she shook her head with a crooked smile back. The guys had had finished their tournament and Kyle poked my toy in the cheek.

"That's really cute. I should've joined you guys instead. Shooting games are so boring." He looked to his shoulder as a hand fell on it, and turned to the other side to smile at Stan. I pretended to fish around for my phone in my back pocket and pull it out.

Only there was a message on the screen. I really creepy message from an unknown mobile number. It just read _I know what you did._ I frowned for a split second then let my face fall back into place before anyone noticed. I wasn't fast enough.

"You okay?" Stan asked, and I looked up to meet his gaze. "You look troubled."

"I'm fine. Just a wrong number with a dick message." I made it clear that we still weren't at the sharing and caring stage. He gave a nod and let his hand slip off Kyle's shoulder.

"Well, we were gonna go get some food at the diner around the corner if you guys wanted to join us?" He offered, Wendy slipping a hand in his. "No pressure though."

"Yeah, you can like quintuple date with us." Kenny smirked, pointing to Token. "I'm the replacement for Nichole so you can't have this one."

I ignored his comment and nodded. "Yeah sounds okay. I'll meet you there."

"We will meet you there." Kyle added with a firm finality in his voice. Stan nodded and the rest headed out. He turned back to me and pulled his phone out from the pocket in my jumper he was wearing. "Do you know this number? It almost seems fake."

I read his message and I paled at how much more disgusting his was than mine. I showed him my phone; different number. He frowned and I suddenly felt the urge to find out who sent him the threat and destroy them.

"This must just be a stupid prank right? A sick one but that's it right?" I could hear in his voice that he wasn't convincing himself over it.

"I think we should ignore it for now." I placed my phone back in my back pocket. "If it continues then we can report it and see if we can trace the numbers. Though I hope they leave you alone because man that was really horrible."

He shrugged and grabbed my arm gently. "I've been called worse by Cartman. But you're right. Let's just go meet up with everyone else and we'll deal with this later if we have to."

…

We both ignored our phones, and nothing came of it. I dropped him off home and said I'd have his clothes done for next time. Then reaching home I dragged myself upstairs and into my room. I was exhausted from socialising with too many people. And as I flung myself on my bed, my phone vibrated in my hand. It wasn't from the unknown number but from Kyle; who instead was messaging that he had received another threat. I messaged back quickly to ask if he wanted me with him but got a no in response. I felt a tiny bit hurt from it but I guess it was only a text. But it was a clear threat that he got as I opened the screen he sent me. And threats aren't always empty, joke or no.

I decided to throw my phone on the floor and placed my arm over my eyes to try take a nap before dinner. My head was swimming though; and I couldn't help but assume that it was probably Tweek or his boyfriend playing a stupid prank. But then again they were far away and would have no idea about us and how close we were. Maybe it was Cartman, because he was very partial to text pranks and threats to get his way. And I pissed him off today.

Yeah, that was probably the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Monday morning is back to the usual routine of parking my car into the lot; right between Kyle's Jeep and Stan's Prius, mirroring my whole wedging between their friendship. Today Bebe has driven her new car to school and it's as red as her lipstick. She didn't drive often because it was a really expensive Ferari (seriously who buys their kid a car that tempting to steal?) and she didn't like being seen in a car like that so often. Possibly the only kid here who did feel bad about their parents dropping bank on them for a ride.

She's standing with it and Wendy for a change and stop chatting when I close my car door. She waves me over and like the obedient friend I am complies with the request. They both link arms with me; which was made easier because I walk with hands in my pockets anyway, and they both smile.

"So, why's the child out in the wide world today?" I ask casually as we make our way to the front of the school.

"My car is in for a service today." Wendy stated softly, flicking her hair with her free hand. "Plus it's double date night tonight so we're going to go in style."

"I said Clyde could've driven but he almost always drives and I don't like the attention he gets from girls while we're out." Bebe added with a bit of a jealous taste. "At least with this car once guys know I own it they leave us alone."

"Sounds like fun." It actually did. Double dating was something I'd never be able to do unless another gay couple crawled up from Hell but I pray every night either way. "How do you decide where to go with four people though or is it random?"

"We have a list and we organised it so once a month we hit an expensive place and the other three or four days is somewhere cheap or free." Wendy explained. "It was the easiest way I could think of and the most organised."

"You really are a smart cookie." We stop at our lockers because they were all clumped together, and we were met with Stan, Kyle and Kenny leaning on ours. Sadly Cartman was there too but they seemed to be laughing at how pissed off he was for whatever reason I don't give a shit about. You guys won't care either so I won't bother with it to save you.

"When the gay kid has more game with women than their own boyfriends." Kenny gave me a shit eating grin in which I responded with my usual less than remotely interested face. The girls took the opportunity to cuddle into my arms more.

"Because unlike you he's a gentleman who is willing to escort princesses to the castle and not leave them in the cold." Bebe poked her tongue out and Kenny seemed to be taken aback.

"Wow, rude. I try to do that too but I'm always early to school." He folds his arms and pretends to be in a huff. "Next time I'll wait around and carry you in."

"Clyde would love that." Wendy giggled behind her hand and let herself slip away from me. "But a piggyback ride sounds like an amazing way to enter the school."

"That's what Cartman is for isn't it? Since it's a 'piggy' back ride." I smirked as I said it because I'm funny as fuck.

"Ai! Fuck you cocksucker." Cartman ignores Kyle and Stan and turns to me. "I was nice to you our whole lives and this is how you repay me?"

I pull my left hand out of my pocket and begin counting on my hand. "Really? Because I can count here how many times that actually was and it was like twice."

"This is why you can't get laid asswipe. You just don't appreciate any nice gestures!"

"So you're saying if I accept you I get to sleep with you?" I shake my head. "Fucking pass for infinity."

"You are a disgusting son of a bitch! Screw you guys, I'm goin' to class." He said, but he didn't leave because everyone just ignored him. "I said, screw you gu-"

" _Would Gwendolin Testaburger and Craigory Tucker please report to the Principal's office immediately. I repeat, that was Gwendolin Testaburger and Craigory Tucker, please report to the Principal's office, thank you!"_

"Your real name is fucking Craigory!? What a douche!" Cartman's tone changed instantly and Wendy and I sighed.

"God I hate this formal code this school has." She said, grabbing my arm once more.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Bebe let me go and placed hands on hips. "You guys don't do anything to get into trouble?"

"One day I will other than teachers claiming I flip them off. So then it'll be worth my time going." I shrug and lead Wendy down the hall. "Sorry Stan, stealing your girl."

I didn't hear what he said, but there was laughter left in our wake so obviously a joke. I dunno Stan's never been one to be extremely funny so I guess Kenny added something gross to make it hilarious. We're both more pissed off at the attention drawn to us. Seriously it like animals when you go to the petting zoo and they all just stare and make you feel out of place. We have two of the most embarrassing names out there and the Principal makes it his mission to let everyone know it.

I knock on the door and we're let in. Wendy lets go of me and we stand in front of the chairs provided since we didn't expect to be staying long. He doesn't make a notion for us to sit so we aren't in trouble.

"I apologise for cutting into your first class but as you know with a new school year we elect a male and female head to help run school events, be representatives at other schools and to help be a friendly face for freshmen to turn to when they feel lost. And the results were you two. No other electorate was voted for except for one person voting for themselves."

That would've been Cartman for sure. Wendy seemed to puff her chest slightly with a smile, I kept my deadpan look with hands back in my jacket pockets and a slight slouch. "Are you sure that it was my name sir? I would've thought Kyle Broflovski would've gotten it."

"He voted for you and asked me personally to take him out of the running." The Principal explained. "He wanted someone else to get this extra credit and suggested you. A lot of your year seemed to agree with him on it."

Well guess who I have to scold on our first break? "I see. Well, thankyou sir. I'll try my hardest to live up to the standard the previous heads have outlined. And I don't want to let Wendy down."

"Thanks Craig. We'll do really well together, I know it." She said to me with a smile. "Thankyou Principal Hoffman. We'll do whatever we can to keep the school in high spirits."

Hoffman gave a smile. "Excellent. I will be calling a school assembly for your introduction this afternoon during fourth class so please be early at the Gymnasium. I'll write you both a letter to waiver the first class so you can work on little introductory speeches for the school. I would encourage you adding your diversity in Feminism Wendy," He gestured to her before turning to me. "and it would serve for you to add your involvement In the LGBT+ community for anyone that feels like they may be alone. Anything to make everyone feel welcome is acceptable to speak about."

"Yes sir." Wendy stated calmly, hands firmly by her sides. I gave a lazy nod.

"Thankyou for your time. I'll be handing the reigns to Miss Renda to keep you in the loop for the upcoming year and our events planned. Be sure to drop by on the regular and by all means feel free to voice any concerns or even ideas to her. The door is always open."

He waved us off, and we shuffled out awkwardly. Neither of us had anything to say, and I was still wondering how the hell I was suddenly a good electorate for the school. Like me, a voice for all the males? Absolutely insane. The school will burn down, I can see it now.

We both jump at the announcement of our crowning blared through the office, and we both left with bowed heads. How embarrassing. Now everyone will know I'm not badass anymore. It was all over for my persona.

"So uh, here's to a year of us living in each other's pockets at school." Wendy said softly as we approached our Chem class. I puffed my cheeks out.

"To be honest I'm glad it's you because you at least have a good head on the shoulders." I open the door and let her in first, she giggled in response and entered. Everyone looked up and I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.

"Craig and Wendy! The kids of the hour from the sounds of it." Our teacher for this class was pretty chilled out and was happy to accommodate our new task as we handed him the slip. "Ah, Stan. Can I get you to slid in with Kyle so these two can work on their task for the assembly this afternoon? Thanks guys."

Stan pulled his gear off the desk he shared with Wendy towards the back right hand corner, and sat in my spot in the very centre of the class. Wendy and I sat at her bench, and Kyle had turned around instantly as if offended I wasn't next to him. Which to me was a nice feeling that he was expecting me to be there. He pointed at me, followed by an okay sign with his fingers; obviously wanting to gauge how I took the announcement. I gestured with hand with a thumbs up followed by a shrug because I honestly didn't know how I felt about it. He nodded twice before turning back around and lowering his head to chat to Stan. I got busy taking my notebook out because I always got funny when they got that close together. I was the one that was the replacement so I didn't really have a right to feel the way I did, right?

"You're amazing at sketches." I looked up to see Wendy gazing fondly at the sketch of a rose I had done in the notebook. For me this wasn't a big deal but I guess she saw otherwise. "What's your muse generally?"

"People. Flowers. Cartoons. Tattoo designs. As long as if can be put into an art medium I'll do anything." I pushed the book over for her to take a look at. "Be warned there might be one of you in there."

She gave a nod and began flicking through, and I studied the way her eyes flickered and changed in levels of affection for the pieces. She seemed to love the flower sketches the most. "These are incredible! Do you do all forms of art or just pencil?"

"I do some watercolours at home and I have a cheap set of acrylic paints at home I want to play with. I just need canvas and an easel which I'm saving up for." I inwardly smirked at how easy it would be to get them now instead of travelling to the next town for one. "I do crafts too like paper art and backdrop construction sometimes too."

She pushed my book back and smiled. "Have you tried to sell art at all? I think you should push the school board for an exhibition. You'd kill it!"

"Evil plan but I was going to try and push for an art club." I rolled my pen in my left hand a few times before deciding to try write. "I've been trying for a couple of years but we're always short five people so it's been unofficial during a lunchbreak a week. We have so many free periods and nothing to fill it's ridiculous."

"Well, you got my support. Hell, I'll put my hand up for it this year." She opened her book and began to write with her right hand. Her handwriting was really nice and amazing. I envied it, and her ability to not get the dreaded leftie smudge.

"Random question, but how do you and Stan decide who's sacrificing a dominant hand when you hold each others?"

She gave a smile, and flicked her pen to her other hand. "We don't have to. I'm ambidextrous."

"Amazing. I'm jealous."

"says the guy that can create masterpieces out of thin air."

"Point taken. Still jealous though."

Stan turned around and cocked a brow at me, and I then felt what he probably was feeling moments before. I put my head down and tried to write this stupid speech, but instead I was more interested in smacking my pom poms around with my pen. He turned back around with a shake of his head.

"Not sure on what to write?" Wendy said, showing me what she'd already compiled. Two pages and I was struggling to write my own name. "Want some help?"

"I would absolutely love help. I hate talking about myself."

She giggled and began putting down dot points for me on things that were obvious. "Let's start with these subjects then and expand on them shall we?"

…

"So, do I kill you now or after school?" I leant my head back on the locker as Kyle changed books over. He didn't respond so I turned my head to look at him. "Why would you suggest I would be the best at being the face of the male population here?"

He finally closed his locker and turned to me, pointing at my heart and pressing his finger into my chest lightly. "Because I feel like there's a lot more in here than you're willing to admit. I can see it that you care about the wellbeing of everyone else before yourself whether you like it or not. Plus you're an innovative person that holds his own opinions without bias. The rest of us don't have any combination of those traits."

"I thought you'd want it for extra credit?" I watched his hand fall and he go quiet over it. "Or is there something to do with Wendy being the other half?"

"I. She won't get attached to you sexually." He merely stated with a shrug. "You know what she's like."

"We're also all eighteen and can handle ourselves a little bit better. But I get your point. It's dropped, but you're still making this up to me later for dropping me right into it."

He finally gave a smile. "Of course. Think of it this way; you can finally get some extra clubs running with the extra power. And you'll be so much more attractive as Head boy."

"I knew it. This is what you wanted all along. Now you'll be sending me love letters and playing songs outside my window so you can get the perks of dating authority."

"Well shit, how'd you know?" He rolled his eyes with a smile. "You're so weird, you know that?"

"If I'm weird you're even more so because you willingly hang out with me." I flicked the earflap of his hat before walking towards the art department. Kyle fell into step with me, batting a pom pom into my face in retaliation.

"Did you get your speech sorted out?" He asked as we entered and took our usual spots towards the back of the room. It was to talk in peace otherwise I'd be at the front.

"Yeah and it's absolute garbage." I didn't wait for him to ask to read it and took out the pages for him to read. I watched his face as he went through, but he usually just reads everything with a creased brow for intense concentration before saying anything.

"Well, it's an alright start…may I, add to it?" He chews his lip as he looks at me.

"Knock yourself out. Because I have no idea what I'm doing." I decided to sketch in my proper book as he went through it again before pulling out his own book and pen. He'd rewrite it all for me either way. I should feel bad, but he also should've been the one in this position.

"Who's the lucky candidate for today?" He questioned without looking up. I didn't look up from my paper either.

"We're the only ones here so take a wild guess." I glanced up to see him pointing to my paper, nodding and humming to himself. I continued on sketching until I heard the papers from him shuffling a little.

"I thought I'd be too boring for you by now." He was looking at my pad. "But it never ceases to amaze me that you get that much out in such a short time."

"This is like eight years of practice non-stop." I commented and began shading in parts of his jacket creases. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I got sick of you as a model for my work?"

We both smiled at each other, and stopped what we were doing as people began piling in for class to begin.

…

The bastard had made palm cards for me; freaking palm cards. It's like he was asking me to fall for him. But I wasn't going to, because I wasn't gonna ruin my whole school year in the first week.

"On a scale of one to why, how nervous are you?" Wendy whispered to me, taking hold of my wrist.

"Kill me."

"That bad huh? Least you got someone looking out for you." She gestured to the cards. "Just ask him out already. Half the school is banking on it."

"For that it'll never happen. And just because I like men does not mean I'll fall for any guy I get close to." I pursed my lips as she grinned at me. "You stop that."

"I'm not doing anything. It's you that's doing it." She puled me to the gym door and we burst through from the sound of our names being announced. "Ten bucks he's the first set of eyes you catch in the crowd."

I looked up from her face, and straight away there was the green hat and the big proud smile. I wave gingerly with my fingers and shoot back quietly. "I hate you."

"Wendy and Craig would now like to take the time to introduce themselves properly." Hoffman handed the mic, in which I let Wendy go first.

She happily obliged because she loves public speaking. Adjusting her beret and clearing her throat, she didn't even have a glance at her sheet at all before throwing herself in. "Hello everyone! I'm Wendy and I'll be you're Female representative for this year!"

"Booo Wendy Testaburger. Boo. Boo Wendy."

I deadpanned and leant over to her so the mic could pick up my voice. "Shut up Cartman." He fell silent.

"Thanks Craig. So, as many know, I am for equality between everyone and I want to extend that in a way that anyone can come to me and I'll help you guys out. Don't feel discouraged that I will only help a fellow woman out because where is the fairness in that? I currently run the debate club; in which we host a competition against North Park high each year and we're always looking for fresh new faces of people who can hold their ground and speak true to themselves. I also am the captain of the Cheerleading club and would like to advertise tryouts for freshman today; as our team is losing half the squad when we graduate this year. Only requirement we want is that you are willing to try your hardest! Tryouts will be next Thursday after school here. Let's help one another understand and lets all aim to be on equal grounds from today. Thank you and I hope to meet some of you very soon!"

She handed me the mic, and I was still blown away by the fact she didn't falter or break once. I looked down to pull my cards out, and looked back up to see Kyle staring at me expectantly once the clapping and cheering had died down. It was silent and all I could see was those eyes burning holes into my chest. I breathed in, pocketed the cards and stood up straight. He seemed surprised, and leant over to Stan to begin whispering.

"Hey guys, I'm Craig and I'm the male representative for this year. I'm not as vocal or great as Wendy, but I do want to extend my hand out to anyone too who needs it." I swallowed and locked eyes with a kid sitting in the back row; he was leaning in as I spoke. "Most of the school is aware on my status within the LGBT+ community, so I feel that it's important to bring it up today as the olive branch to any freshman who feel they're alone. Because you're not.'

I shifted weight from one foot to the other. 'I wanted to express my drive for an art club too. We currently have an unofficial one running but we would like to add it to the list of clubs this year. Wendy will also be joining us so we'll need four more signatures to make it official. If all goes well, I want to utilise the club to create great things for the school but baby steps, right?'

I noticed the kid from before was now very interested in what I was saying. I shifted my gaze back to Kyle, who was sitting with a curious look, and Stan nodding next to him. I tapped my pinky against he mic and continued. 'I also run the media department and currently looking for some more team players so we can go back to creating some content for the school as far as advertising and stuff for the theatre club where we pretty much are their backhand crew. So feel free to come and join in on both and we'll help Wendy in making this school as comfy and chill as possible so we're all nice and happy. Thanks."

I handed the mic back and immediately grabbed her hand. She squeezed it to try stop my shaking but it wasn't working as well as she hoped. "You did good."

"Thanks. You'll always be the best though."

"Like we promised, it's you and me in this together." She looked back as the cheering and clapping died down. Yeah, apparently I made an impression on people because the principal was waiting for them to take seats to finish up.

"Thank you to our student body, and I'm glad that everyone has given them a warm welcome into a very important role for this school. I hope that seeing their faces and getting a feel for their policies and activity running will allow the freshman to feel invited! Thank you all for your attendance and patience, and give them one last clap in their leave."

Wendy bowed slightly as the clapping and whistling started again, and I merely gave a sheepish wave and we left, still holding hands. I felt like if I let go I'd honestly just pass out or stop walking.

"Well, that went well." She stated once we exited and stood outside the door to wait for Kyle and Stan. "Hold on as long as you want okay?"

"Cool. Thanks. My fingers may be fused so we're one being forever now. Sorry." I had finally stopped shaking and I could finally flex my fingers. "Oh no wait false alarm."

The crowd started to disperse, and the freshman boy caught my line of sight as he walked with some friends who were having a conversation about us. Subtle.

I flicked him a two fingered wave and he gave a sheepish grin before turning and shuffling his group away quicker. Oh no.

"So, you've already hooked a thirteen year old. How does that feel grandpa?" Wendy nudged me in the ribs and I groaned.

"Like a girl trying to be nice to a nice guy." I commented as I turned back to face her. "I mean, one of his friends was asking if you were a lesbian too so you're just as bad as me."

"Oh well damn that I have Stan right?"

"Yeah, sucks to be you right now miss made half the girls sigh all through your speech." Stan poked his head around with a grin. Kyle, Butters, and to my displeasure Kenny followed suit. Stan kissed Wendy gently and grabbed her hand. "I think you both did really well. Good job man."

"Oh. Thanks. It was terrifying and I hate you all for dropping me in." I flicked my head to get my fringe out of my eye and I saw Kenny staring at me with a huge toothy smile. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I noticed that freshman checking you out." He commented, his eyes flicking to Kyle who had turned to listen in. "So finally the gates of gay open for Tucker to become the McFucker once more."

"What's this about?" Kyle finally jumped in, and I swallowed hard. "What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh. Well whatever. Buuuuuuttttt. In the assembly just now; there was a little guy with mouse brown hair pretty much drooling over Craig as he spoke. You could wipe his mouth with a mop."

Kyle didn't seem impressed with it. At all. "Oh. Right. Cool." He then turned away to join in a conversation with Stan.

"Craig, didn't you ah, need to speak to me in private?" Butters said, not even waiting as he grabbed my arm and whisking me away from the group. Real MVP this dude. This is true broship right there.

We ducked into the male changing rooms and around into the far corner shower cubicle. I placed my hands in front of my face to give praise to him. "Thank you. I can't deal with Kenny's shit today."

"You never can." He leant back on the wall and placed his hands in his pockets. "So this freshman. You think he's gonna join whatever you join? He seemed pretty keen on your speech."

"I have no doubt in my mind. I also have no doubt it wont be to get involved with projects but to make his own project with me." I tugged on my hat cords in frustration. "I know that look. The look lonely people get when someone ticks all the boxes of someone they want and it's almost impossible to happen but they'll try anyway. He had that face."

"I mean he's way too young. But getting to know him won't be a bad thing as long as boundaries are established." He smiled at me. "You have someone else anyway."

"No I don't." I refuse to buy into their words. "You all think you see something that's not there. Trust me. Wendy told me so sorry to disappoint."

"If you say so." He shook his head. "The only one you're kidding is yourself."

"Well let's hope I'm gullible then."

…

Lunch was quiet. Kyle sat next to me which was good so I couldn't look at him. Stan and Kenny were engrossed in conversation with Clyde and Token and I was so focused on not looking at anyone that I think I was the only one not involved. Butters kept flicking it back so no one would question why I was so quiet. I didn't even really want to eat food but I kept shovelling every time they tried to involve me so I didn't have to speak. Kyle nudged me with his knee but I pretended I knocked into him and moved my legs. I could see him frown in the corner of my eye but I wanted to have my cooldown time before trying to interact with him. He gave up and shifted away from me; so he at least got the hint.

Well, so I thought, because as I got up to dump my tray (and possibly throw up from stuffing my face), he followed me out. The freshman kid and his friends were watching us, and Kyle made a point to grab my arm as I dragged him out into the hallway.

"I'm not going to even ask if you're fine because you'll try and brush me off anyway, so instead I'm confirming that I may be part of the problem." He said as we headed to the bathroom. He didn't let go of me until we were locked in a cubicle and to be honest I wasn't mad at him. But I was. I don't make any sense.

"It's not you. It's everyone else." I say, sitting down on the lid and leaning my head back to stop the nausea. I breathed out and closed my eyes. "I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff right now that I don't and can't talk about to many people so it's pretty much self inflicted."

"You don't have to talk about it. But you need to say if something bothers you there and then." He leant over me; I could feel his legs touching mine, and stroked my forehead to try help. He just wasn't helping, but I wasn't going to tell him off for it. "Just take deep breaths until you feel it alright?"

I nodded, before opening my eyes to stare up at his face. It was that look a mother got when her child was sick. It suited him way too well. And of course that's when I started to feel really bad. I grabbed him to push him back so I could get off the lid, flick it up and kneel down into the bowl. This was utter bullshit, but him rubbing my back was kind of helping.

"Overate again?" He asked, knowing what the answer was. "It's alright. Just let it pass. We can stay here for as long as you need."

I wiped my mouth but kept my position. "And you know, the ass end of the panic attack of public speaking. Had to come to a head sometime."

He continued to rub my back, and I felt myself relax for a moment. "Yeah, I get that. You still did really well. I'm proud of you."

He was now really not helping me at all. His voice was sincere and warm and he continued to praise me while I hung in a toilet bowl. Props to him for having the stomach for this. Even at my most disgusting he was still there. Good, but not good for me in my current position.

I'll have to take up more work when it's offered.

…

First shift. I was really nervous as I took my hat and jacket off, and putting on my apron and name badge. But the staff were really chilled out and eager to help me out. My job was to move stock around, and play around with the front isle displays to make it eyecatching and colourful. A job most people would just throw together and be done with it, but I wanted to be proud of what I did.

My boss; Stella, would ask general questions when it was quiet and in turn I'd ask them back. She was positioned in the isle next to where I was working, close enough I could hear her tongue bar click on her teeth on occasion.

"Piercings?"

"Not yet." I say quietly. "I want to get my lip done though."

"Well do it. You've seen everyone else here yeah? Go get it done with your first paycheck. Current relationship status?" She asked as she bent down to a box full of hanging paint sets.

"Single. May be screwed and have a thing for a friend which they make it hard to avoid thinking about. You?" I responded, setting up a shelf above some paint cases to stack the next sets.

She gave me a grin. "Ooooooh, lucky friend. They better realise they have it good. "She fished a ring out of her front pocket in the apron. "My girlfriend recently proposed; but I don't want to damage the diamond in it until we're finished setting up. So is this friend a lady?"

"Congrats on the engagement." I fished out a box cutter. "No, a guy. Who has said he's bi so there's half a chance I guess. If I wanted to go there."

"He should consider himself the luckiest guy." She replied, flicking a bit of hair with her acrylic nails. "First boyfriend?"

"Fourth grade til two years ago." I opened the box and almost wept at the mahogany cases I was pulling out. "You?"

"She's my first. I dated guys for a bit but they did nothing for me. But wow, at least you're committed. What's stopping you?"

"The fear of ruining a friendship. In the end having him in my life in whatever way I have now is better than not at all." I ran my tongue over my lip. "Hey, it's been cool talking to you like this."

"It has been nice. I'm glad I have someone in my pool to swim with you know?" She checked her watch and raised her brows. "Damn, it's already your first shift done. And you've done a lot! Next shift I'll start introducing you to the register for sales if that's cool?"

"Yeah, that's very cool." I gave her a small smile and moved the boxes out of the way of the isle. "Thanks again for today."

"Always welcome." She gave me a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was up early the next morning to draw because I decided to go for a drive after work to just look at the scenery on the way home. Nothing special but I wanted to use my blue pastels for something other than water.

My guinea pig baby was happily sitting next to a food bowl I made up for her chewing on bits of vegetables and watching me work. She was one of those super fluffy guinea pigs and was a light yellow and white patched blend. There was a time I took a break from owning any and only this year decided to jump in and get another one now I could afford to spoil it. Her name is Princess by the way.

"Boys still coming over today?" I looked up to see my dad hanging over the couch head and peering down at what I was working on.

"Yeah, eventually. Figured I'd work on something while my memory was still fresh." I handed the book up for him to look at. "But I've got a lot to work on because the school thinks its cool to do a Valentine's dance in two weeks and it needs to have everything done by Monday so we may have a sweatshop by lunchtime."

He handed the sketchbook back. "At least they have the talent doing the important stuff. You're getting really good kid."

"Craig, Tricia is still upstairs and since I told her I'll tell you, be nice." Mum leans down and kisses me through my hat on the top of my head. "And watch your little pig. She likes under the couch when you're not here."

"Yes mom. Go have fun." I wave them both off as they grab coats and walk out the door. I turn back to see Princess eyeing off an orange pastel stick in my tray and I put the lid down. "Please don't even try. You'll get sick and I can't afford vet bills for another week."

You know the look your pet will get like you really annoyed them? Yeah she had that. She even had the nerve to turn her back to me and sulk. Well I know who's going to miss out on a treat tonight with that attitude.

There's a low rumbling outside, followed by a couple of doors slamming not even a minute after my parents left, and the door opens with Kyle behind it. He looks tired off his tits but still seemed glad to be here and not at home. His little brother follows him in shortly, looking a bit out of place.

"I wasn't expecting you this early." I say, folding my book close and sitting back on my heels. "Hey Ike, how's it going?"

"Oh, good. I'm good. And you?" God he's polite in his youth. Too pure for this world; well not really. He's really a dirty little shit. "Your speech was really good on Monday by the way. A few kids in class wouldn't shut up about you."

"Nice to know I'm making my mark." I gesture for them to sit, and Ike obliges. Kyle instead bends down to grab Princess and pick her up. And you know what that little traitor did? She snuggled into his neck like I was punishing her. Daughters am I right?"

Thunder down the stairs, and Tricia smooths herself out before hanging over the couch, her lack of tits on display with the help of her arms pushing them together. Kyle merely waves and goes right back to preening Princess. Tricia isn't too impressed with that. "I like your shirts Kyle, Emerald is so your colour."

He's wearing a black turtleneck with a green, sorry, _Emerald green_ button up shirt slung over and unbuttoned. He looks back up and gives a smile. "Oh, thanks. Craig got them for me Christmas. Your uh, hair looks good today?"

She perks up and starts to get that sickening look girls get when they think a guy will buy them a free drink. "Oh thanks! I just washed it."

Ike and I exchange glances. I like him, he's similar to me but still has drops of Stan and Kyle in him to balance him out. But I'm glad he's seen the light and I'm the more superior influence. Tricia leans over to him. "Hey, wanna come upstairs while we wait for Karen?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Sounds good." He gets up, seeing that I have no idea what's going on. Did my sister ask a boy to her room? "We're not staying in your hair today. Kenny's taking us to bowling with some of the freshman kids."

"Kenny is going to be unsupervised with how many young kids. I won't allow it." I notice Kyle hide a snort with a cough.

"Ew Craig! He's not like that. He's totally not as gross as you think he is." Tricia has hands on hips. "And unlike you he actually likes his sister."

"Because Karen doesn't throw herself onto his best friend every chance she gets." I was not letting her win ever. "And she's actually cute."

"You're a dick. C'mon Ike." She grabs his hand; to which he stammers a bit before following her upstairs and leaving a sound of a slammed door to signal I totally win in their wake.

"So that was fun." Kyle stated, still cuddling the only important female in my life. She was softly squeaking with every stroke of his thumb. "She's as dense as you though."

"What angle are you coming from with that statement?" I begin packing up my sticks and making room for him to sit on the floor with me.

He gestured with his head to the staircase. "Did you not see that at all? I've told him to go for it."

"Are you seriously trying to get our brother and sister to date?" I squinted at him. "We'd have to see each other every holiday."

"We do anyway you fuck." He finally put Princess down, who immediately moved to squish against his leg like hair static sticking to a balloon. "Ike isn't blood related so none of your sister will ever get to any part of me other than a last name. Which will change when I marry you anyway."

"Genius." I gesture my finger. "But no I know he's got it bad for her. She's got no tits but it didn't stop him looking anyway. Besides, he texts me sometimes to ask what she likes so once she gets the hint she can't have you she'll go straight to him."

I lean over to grab Princess, who was now a side pancake against Kyle's leg. I groan and gesture dramatically with my hands. "My sister and my daughter both hate me and love you. Where did I go wrong in my life."

"From the standing point deciding it was easier to be my friend than resist." He scooped the pig up and put her in her cage on our coffee table. She didn't like that at all and tried to poke her nose through the wire. "What did you do to her?"

"Wouldn't let her eat my stuff so now she's acting like I hurt her bad. At least she got that side from me." I stretched and yawn. Three hours sleep sucks. "Want a drink? I actually have a lot to do and I'll need you and a lot of caffeine to cope."

"I'll make, you set up. What's the go anyway?" He stood up and helped me up. I patted my ass back awake.

"Valentine's dance. I'm in charge of posters and decorations and they all gotta be done by tomorrow night." I waved a hand. "Wendy has everything else covered. She just wants the desk to look pretty, the roses to be durable as they're handed out and the wings to be pink."

"Wings? Do I dare ask?"

"They're doing a cupid rose drop on Valentine's day. Her debate team are being the cupids. They asked for some togas done so I have a measuring day tomorrow afternoon with them." I walked with him to the kitchen. "It made sense since Wendy and I are meeting to discuss how we can convince our clubs to do some other fundraisers throughout the year to pay for Prom."

"Wait, you sew? Since when?" He began setting up the biggest mugs we owned and the kettle began boiling.

"Since last year. I did like half the end of year performance stuff you know. When I had that midnight panic attack where I scaled your house and into the window to curl into a ball and cry? Yeah, it was over that." I squeezed his shoulders. "Which is why I'm asking for help so we don't have that ever happen again."

"That's fair. Not that I minded it. But understandable." He turned to give a small smile. "Go set up and just tell me what you want me to do."

"Actual angel." I did it before I could stop myself, but I kissed the back of his head before heading out and down to the basement where I stored all my stuff. It then hit me what I did and I pulled on my hat cords. "What the fuck did I just do? Craig you fucking idiot."

Frustrating breathing and irritable fringe flick done and aside, I just focused on collecting everything while composing myself. I'll just waltz up there and apologise for it if he went funny. If not, then I guess I'll try and forget about it?

When I finally emerged with my few bags and the poster paper, Kyle had seated himself on the floor with ample space where I was, coffees were on the table either side of Princess' cage. He was tugging on his hat flaps while he waited. When he saw me, he smiled and let me dump everything between us.

"You could've asked for help you know." He stated as he began sorting through stuff to try get some order. "So, what's the plan for today?"

So he's gonna just ignore what I did? I'm relieved but not at the same time. But I'll drop it. "So, I have a rough plan of what I want to do for the posters. But I was focusing on cutting out the hearts if you wanted to start that? I can work on the flowers to give out that way and that's two of the bigger jobs out of the way."

"Sure, already drawn I see." He pulled the red card to him and leant over for some scissors. "Free handed?"

"Cookie cutter because I had to do so many. The ones for the table are freehand though on that smaller thick sheet."

"Smart. How are you doing the roses then?"

"Pipecleaners and crepe paper." I put my head down to begin cutting out my petals and glue them. "With the hearts, they can be glued to the poster paper in the bottom corner like my blueprint and then we can work on the glitter after."

"Yeah that's cool." He held the scissors in his left hand and worked on cutting out a second heart. Immediately my brain went to the issue I asked Wendy about and I think I screwed my face up instead of it also being in my mind because he stopped. "What's wrong? Am I not cutting them correctly?"

"Oh. No. Just too deep in thought I guess." I responded, looking up as I began wrapping petals around. "I'm a little pissed off that we have so little time is all. Wendy must be pulling her hair out."

Kyle merely gave a smile and we continued to work in silence. Princess was squeaking every so often and I could hear our little siblings laughing upstairs, and the sound of us cutting paper. After a while I heard more paper shuffle and saw Kyle was setting up the first poster. I placed my seventh rose down and went for another.

"I'm just gonna grab the glue." He stated, leaning over in an attempt to grab it. I moved to pick it up at the same time and when I turned to face him I felt his breath on my mouth.

He retracted his hand but stayed in the same position, and I didn't dare move. I wish I did, because this was becoming really awkward. He leant back slightly, but still close enough to be dangerous. His green eyes flickered between mine, and I noticed the little snip of brown in one. His freckles were obvious this close on his nose, His lips cracked from hours of studying without drinking. And I couldn't help but still find his average face attractive as hell.

It was there. At that moment that I had fallen so deep and so hard. All this time trying to fool myself that we were just close friends. Not close like Stan close, but close enough that our discussion wouldn't turn into my worst nightmare. This time, I don't think I could handle being with a friend with that fear that we would lose each other forever over my insecurities. I had to get over him. But how could I while staring into those eyes? How could we go back when I was going to act like a complete idiot over this. There wasn't ignoring this situation.

I'm pretty sure I made the next bit up in my head, but I watched as he tilted his head a bit and began to lean in. We heard the door open upstairs and he backed right away and acted like we totally weren't having a moment. We were on my end that's for sure. But his recoil proved exactly why I couldn't tell him. Instead, I timidly handed him the glue and he took it with a smile. He was seriously going to act normal after that?

"Craig, there's something I want to say." His voice was low and serious, his expression stony. "I-"

He was cut off by the door bell and he gave a small groan. "-will be answering the door."

I looked away as he got up, trying to come to terms with what the hell just happened besides me falling hopelessly in love with this guy and he was acting like we bumped shoulders or something.

"Hey Ken." His voice and demeanour had completely changed. It was more casual and open. Unlike the voice he gave me just now which seemed like I was in trouble. I decided to drink my coffee and lean back on the couch.

"Hey! You guys doing your usual or-" Kenny looked in at the scene and smirked. "Didn't realise I was interrupting your date. But I thought love letters were supposed to be private?"

"So was this session until you barged in." Kyle joked, turning to me to smile. I kept my face hidden in my mug and expression as blank as possible. "Hey Karen."

"Hey Kyle!" She stepped in behind Kenny, giving me a wave. Now she I couldn't be an ass too so I waved back. "We won't be long, we promised Filmore we'd be on time today."

I heard the sounds of Tricia and Ike coming down and everything became static to be honest. I heard Ike hissing something at Kyle but no words made sense. This is clear rejection and it hurt pretty bad. I heard the door shut, and Kyle moved back to his position. Neither of us spoke a word until Butters came in, and then it was like nothing happened at all. He joined in and we finished the posters, roses and wings until it was well into the late night.

I would be going on a bigger drive tonight.

…

Walking into work the next morning was good because retail means you get to have two personas. Only in art retail they merge into one so a bit of you can slip out without anyone taking offense because we were all art nerds. I had fun learning the basics of the til, and I actually could smile without it hurting there because everyone coming through was lovely.

It had gone quiet, and Stella was flicking through some paperwork as I was pulling paintbrushes forward or stacking more that we had on the top shelves boxed up. We had a grand opening sale this weekend and stuff was pretty much walking out the door.

"So, how's things with that guy?" She asked, and I stopped turn to her. She was looking up at me. "You seemed to be a little empty when you came in."

"I. We had a weird thing happen. I think I was imagining it but from an outer perspective it would've looked like I was using glue to try make him lean in for a kiss." I groaned and shook my head. "He was quick to pull away when his friend came over to pick up our siblings, and he was as completely different person."

"Ouch. Sure he wasn't leading you on? Seems like you'd be more hurt if he doesn't feel the same."

"I have no idea. We kind of just didn't talk til our other friend came in. Then it went back to normal. Only I feel weird and dreading school tomorrow. Because it'll either be like nothing happened or he'll ignore me and I can't figure out what's worse right now."

"I'll take being ignored over it being played off like a joke honestly." She shook her head. "Guys suck, girls suck. Everyone sucks so you just gotta find one that doesn't suck as hard."

"My life motto to be honest." We both gave a chuckle and she looked at her watch. "Closing time. Wanna grab the roller door and I'll talk you through. I even prepared notes for you to take away and read. Or don't. Just remember to bring them when you're closing alone in a few weeks time."

"Sounds like a plan. Things here just seem really easy to understand." I opened the small wall we have, and pulled the door across as she showed me how to lock the latches so no one could come in.

"It is once you get the hang of it." She clicked her tongue bar against her teeth. "And really? I can't think of a job that lets us pretty much do what we want around basic rules. It's the most casual job out there and I would be sad to leave."

"It's only shift two but I feel the same way. I'm still wondering if this is my dream." I ran a hand through my hair and followed her to the counter. "maybe I'll just work here permanently after graduation because it seems easier than trying to get an arts degree."

"I mean, if you want to bypass college, by all means come work here for a while. I was kind of hoping you would even though your parents probably want you to excel in study." She popped both drawers with the keyboards so I could watch, then allowed me to count the money in one til. "I came to this company a year ago right after high school. I met some people through here that let me get a teaching degree so when I want to I can apply to be an art teacher. I think you could do the same if you were serious about it. And it's a third of the cost and time doing it that way."

"That sounds more along my level really. I never had plans to leave here and I don't feel like I'd be any good in college. A waste of a student."

"That's exactly how I felt man." She gave a few nods. "We have a lot in common. Maybe we're the same person."

"I actually don't doubt that at all."

…

I felt like shit pulling into the carpark in the morning. I went for a drive after work to go and sketch. Ended up at Stark's Pond but its nice and quiet. A frog even came out to let me capture it forever on paper. But I was struggling to get out of the car. I felt a little queasy.

There was a bang on my window and I jumped back to reality. I heard laughing and saw Kenny waving at me. Asshole. I opened my door and slid out, trying not to look like I was upset. It seemed to work.

"Forgot coffee?" He asked, handing me a cup. I hesitated to take it. "Butters told me you were struggling a bit so I thought I would try to help you. Coffee helps right?"

I nodded and took it gingerly. "Thanks. I didn't sleep."

"You okay?" We fell into step and walked to the front doors. He actually looked genuinely concerned. "You seemed really dead to the world yesterday."

"I think Kyle and I had our first bump in the friendship." I shrugged. "I've been trying to get stuff done but it's cutting into all my free time. So I think he's annoyed with me. I tried to call him but he turned his phone off."

Kenny frowned. "Yeah. He wouldn't answer me either. Maybe he was asleep. It was pretty late."

"That's what I was kind of thinking." Lie. Kyle never turned his phone off and was up at god awful hours texting me. "If he's still weird today then we have the answer."

"That's how I'm taking it." He sipped his own cup thoughtfully. "He's as bad as a woman sometimes. He's really fickle and can flop when things aren't in his control."

"I guess. I've never seen that side of him."

Kenny and I stopped at his locker, everyone else over by Clyde's. And I meant everyone; including Kyle. Who was looking pretty happy today. So I did piss him off. "It's weird. He seems like himself when he's with you. He honestly has never had a bad word against you when it's us hanging out. So I don't think he's angry with you."

"No but he's making it clear I am the problem." I tipped my cup. "I need to go and do head boy shit but thanks for the coffee. It's nice to know you're not a complete tool."

"Likewise McFucker." He gave his toothy grin. "Gonna go sniff out the freshmen? I would. Some of them are hot."

"You disgust me McCormick. Goodbye." I turned and walked away, pulling my phone from my pocket. I sent a message _hint taken,_ and heard his ringtone go off in my wake. I didn't bother checking if I got one in response. I knew he wouldn't send one in reply because that was his M.O. Ignore it until it went away.

So was mine. So that's what I was trying to do.

Until I get to the special room Wendy and I have to do our planning without students butting in and listening. She's in right behind me and out of breath.

"You walk really fast for a shorter guy you know that?" She sat down on a chair and pulled her water bottle from her bag to take a sip. "Kyle left after you text him. Everything alright?"

"It's fine. It's handled." I am unfortunately a very good liar. Or at the very least the kind of person that can say something and no one dares try to rebuttle.

"If you say so." She flicked her nose a few times. "Thank you so much for doing all the work over the weekend. I've covered everything on my end including legalities and the like. So the dance should run perfectly and the school can rest easy."

"That's good. I did worry that I wasn't doing enough my end." I said, tapping another sip of coffee. "But everything is done and in my boot. So we can start hanging it all up today at least and give everyone the two weeks to panic over dresses and shit."

"That's my attitude to it aswell so I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. Fuck perky when we've had no time right?" She smiled and flicked her black hair over her shoulder. "Hopefully this won't overshadow club sign ups. Because I want you to have yours running. I want this school taken more seriously."

"Thanks for the support. I agree. And we need to keep building yours up. How about a video for the Cheer squad?"

She perked up. "Really? You'd come film us at practice? If you could I will be so grateful. And I'll pay you back somehow."

"No sweat. I need to get back into the swing of things so filming hot girls is perfect."

"You charmer. But yeah I'll let the girls know the plan!"

…

The rest of the day went quiet. Wendy and I busied ourselves with setting up the posters, the desk and flyers to hand out. The drama club did well in sending everyone to come and buy tickets to come, and people were giggling and chatting excitedly by my tickets. You pulled a tab in the bottom and the heart with a number sprung out to show the booking. I didn't think I could do it to be honest, but youtube is great for research at 4am.

Before lunch I went to the office to volunteer to be the door person because dances aren't my thing. And the whole boyxgirl date setup obviously exempted me. They tried to make me attend and I said I'd see how it goes with entries and maybe go towards the end of the night. But I probably wouldn't.

And lunch itself was uneventful. Butters was off to 'study', and Kyle hadn't spoken to me at all so I decided to go lay on the grass alone. It was nice to close my eyes and soak in what little sun was out today. But I had to keep blinking to keep myself awake. Because I'm pretty sure if I did fall asleep no one would come wake me up.

As I closed them for a second time, I felt a shadow loom over my face. I cautiously opened my eyes to see a head of blonde curls falling around a smiling face.

"Why are you alone?" Bebe asked, leaning back to let me sit up. I shrugged in response.

"I dunno. I just don't feel like dealing with people today." I watched her sit beside me and lean on my arm, her finger stroking my leg affectionately. "Apparently I've pissed Kyle off who was ignoring me to begin with so I'm just not dealing with it."

"First fight huh? Pretty tame considering you're complete opposites. But I guess an actual fight would only happen if Cartman coaxed it." She moved her head against my arm as if to cuddle in. "You guys will get over it. He can't stay mad at you forever."

I looked over at the guys, and surprise, he was staring. No, glaring at us. He flicked his nose around and turned his back so he couldn't see us at all nor be tempted. Oh yeah, I didn't see him getting over this anytime soon. "He'll try and you know it."

"Did something happen?" her voice was low, so no one could hear.

"I dunno if he was trying to kiss me or if he thought I was tricking him into it but I guess he's mad for that reason? Who knows to be honest. I'm trying not to care."

"And you're upset because?"

"You're right because you always are." I huffed and pouted at her. "Why is this?"

"Because I'm a woman probably." She said with a smirk. "So here's the plan. Do your Valentines Day dance planning, lay low and see if he comes to you. Which he will because he can't help himself. Then in two weekend's time, like the Saturday night. You come to my Valentines party at mine and you make a move. Kenny is going to make him come to it once I have a word to him. Because Kenny does anything I want."

"Well, I guess the worst that could happen is he says he's not interested. Or punches me in the face. I don't have much to lose either. Fuck it. Why not." I poked her nose and she poked her tongue out at me. "I'm gonna be busy with planning that and other stuff too so I'll probably drop off the radar anyway."

"What is this other stuff you keep mentioning anyway?"

"None of anyone's business really. Gotta catch me in the act."

"You know I'll find out eventually. I always do." She stood up and gave a stretch. "See you at practice, because I heard you're gonna be filming us?"

"Yeah, it's like a warm up to get back into it. Coz I may as well pile those projects up more so I have no life." I stood up with her and stretched. "Make sure I can get your good side so I can do less than five takes okay?"

She blew me a kiss in response before making her way back to Clyde. I didn't feel like pretending to be interested in their conversation so I decided to leave and go check out some of the camera equipment. Today felt like the laziest day in my life and yet it was also becoming the most eventful. And now a party? I don't do parties at all because I've never been invited. Now I'm getting thrown in the middle. Least her house wasn't far from mine, so I could drink and stagger home in shame and embarrassment. And that wouldn't take many since I don't drink.

I should focus on the stuff before that though. Filming cheerleaders. I can do this.

The equipment had been upgraded due to the profit my short film made last year. I enter film festivals and almost always win so I started going through the school for this reason. Now I finally had the cameras I wanted for free use all year. Next, world domination.

My phone vibrated, and I decided to check it. Kyle. God Bebe was a beast at this.

 _I thought you were angry at my taking a pass at you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._

So I didn't imagine it. Was I happy about it or disappointed? I didn't even know anymore. I sent back a simple _it's fine_ and continued to tinker. At least I knew that the party would be a waste of time.

Another vibration. _Talk?_

 _I gotta film sorry._ At least I didn't have to lie this time. Apparently that wasn't good enough.

 _Talk._

Now he was getting annoyed with me. Well in my mind he was. He was stating it that we were talking about this whether I liked it or not. Not today Satan.

 _Tomorrow._

No response. Tomorrow it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

So, you guys are probably thinking; hey Craig. You're never in classes. See, classes are boring. You and I both know this so there's no point me explaining how little we do in class. That's the last thing anyone who hates school wants to listen to. So I'm doing you a favour and only bringing you to the stuff I actually like doing.

Like today, a new day. I'm in the media room and beginning to transfer all the footage from last night's training session. It was probably the easiest thing to film because most of them were from the drama club. To which we've now decided we may as well make dramatic videos for all potential clubs to try get the masses in.

I heard a light knocking on the door, and I swivelled around to see that freshman boy standing with a folder. He seemed to look out of place but entered the room anyway and came to lean against the table.

"Uh, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He started, his fingers tapping the underside of his folder. "Wendy said you'd be here."

"Yeah I'm just working on videos for next week. I mean, it's not important, you aren't interrupting me."

'Good. I came because I had an idea to propose to you as a student head. Wendy liked it." He then looked like a deer in the headlight. "Um, sorry. My name's Brad by the way. I should've introduced myself first."

"As long as I know your name I think we've made progress today." I give him a smile. "So what's up?"

"Oh, well I had an idea to try and not only hold a fundraiser for school and charities, but make it an equality pride type event. Since you're both advocates for diversity in different ways, I figured why not make an event for it where everyone benefits? If we market to the town, people can sell what they're proud of producing knowing they're helping someone else."

"I like it. And it sounds doable given we can prove the funding is worth the turnover."

He seemed to light up and hand me the folder. "Already done. To be fair, I had this in the works before but it's hard to get anyone interested."

I took it and began flicking through. This kid seriously had it all figured out to the last cent. "This is actually amazing. Can I keep this to propose? It has your name attached right? Because it'll definitely be accepted and we'll need you on board to help out."

He seemed to go a little pink. "Sure. I printed it out for you guys to keep. And I'm always happy to help out. Actually, most of my year will probably willing to help."

"Oh, really?" I creased my eyes cautiously. "Why the enthusiasm?"

"Because they think you're both really hot and want to take a crack." He merely gave a shrug. "So speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Wendy is dating a friend of mine and I'm not comfy with anyone not my age." I saw his face turn to slight disappointment. "Sorry if you were gonna go for it too. I mean you still can and I'd play along to make you feel better but it's just not my thing."

"It's all cool. My offer will still stand regardless." He smiled again. "I mean I thought I'd test the water anyway but at least you're cool about it. Class will be devastated though."

"I already feel guilty for future broken hearts." I pointed to the folder. "But seriously, thanks for this. We need more people like you to help out."

"Glad to be of service. I'll see you around then." He pushed himself off the desk and I stood up from my seat to see him out. Only he collided into Kyle and seemed to be really sympathetic to it. Kyle on the other hand looked like a woman scorned and turned to me.

I said nothing and just stared back. Brad stood behind Kyle as if to make sure we didn't get into a punch up. Instead, Kyle strode over and enveloped me in a very tight hug, burying his face in my shoulder. I looked at Brad, who seemed to put two and two together. He smiled, gave me the thumbs up and left us alone. He even went that step further to close the door for us. What a champ.

"Kyle." I sighed and held him back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to send the wrong message yesterday."

"It's fine. I understand."

"No. It's not okay. I put us in a position where I almost took advantage of you and that's really not okay." He pulled back slightly, arms still around my back. "Then to make you think I was ignoring you was a bigger dick move. I just figured that I would let you have some space while I thought about what I tried to do."

"I knew it wasn't bad but yeah. The main problem wasn't you trying to come onto me. Everyone sees me as that go to for gay experiments." I tapped his hip a couple times. "It's the fact you wanted to act like it didn't happen was the issue. Look,"

I breathed out tried hard to keep my gaze on him. "I'm not and will never be Stan. But I would hope we've hit a stage where things like that can be discussed and not relying on circumstance to change it or fix it. Just tell me next time okay? So I don't freak out. I honestly thought what I did first made you weird or sent a wrong message."

"I didn't say anything because I knew you'd feel bad if I did." He looked away and let his hands drop to my lower back. "It didn't bother me. I thought it was a grateful gesture. And yet I took it as the opportunity to make a move on you? Not cool."

"Well, why did you? did Kenny tell you about me?" I was more curious than anything.

"No, he wont tell me because he thinks its cute how I'm out of the loop." He clicked his tongue. "Look, I honestly haven't been further than making out with Stan that time when he was drunk and thought I was Wendy and well, you know. I'm a permanent dry spell but it's still not an excuse."

Right. Forgot he was a total virgin. Which makes what he did even cheesier more than anything. "There's a reason I'm called McFucker. I'm that go to guy when guys want to fuck a dude to test if they're gay. Which is why I'm used to people trying to sleep with me? My self esteem is incredibly high as you can tell."

He seemed a little hurt by the comment. "Oh. I see. That kind of makes me feel worse. When was the last time you…you know?"

"The night Stan made out with you. so yeah eight months ago."

"I see." He leant his head back in my shoulder, hands slipping down more. I don't even know what to think anymore. But I put my arms up around his shoulders. It was nice. "Either way I still feel bad."

"Seriously don't even worry about it." I rubbed his arm and leant my face into his hat. "If you want to make it up to me you can help me man the door at the Valentines dance."

"Done." He shifted to signal it was okay to let go, I let my hands slide down his arms and hold his wrists. "I had a feeling you'd jump at the opportunity to not attend."

"I thought you'd go so the guys could all bro up." I smiled at him to signify that it was back to normal.

He screwed his nose up and shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather sleep if that was my only option. Least we'll be kind of there together. Consider it a date I guess? Do friends do that?"

"Friends do whatever they want with each other. So yeah, friend date." That hurt to say. Really hurt.

"I better let you get to work. I also need to do some paperwork for my dad so I may as well do it now while you're here." He didn't make a move to leave though.

"Hey." I felt my fingers tremble a little bit as I let him go and my face completely heat up. "Why don't you take this for the road, might make you feel a little better too."

I cupped his face with hands shaking, and although short, I still savoured it as I leant in to kiss him softly. "Feel a little better?"

He gave a sheepish smile and a nod. "Yeah I do. Thanks Craig."

He left me to work, and I slapped a hand over my mouth. God I was a mess of a human being.

…

"I know that smile." Kenny's stupid face was right up in mine while we were in gym. Boys were doing….what were we doing again? Oh, watching girls play volleyball.

I glared in his direction. "What smile? I don't smile. It hurts too much." I scratched my leg in the hopes my pasty white thigh would distract him. It didn't work.

"So did you pull the ropes on that guy? Come on, you've got the look like you totally got laid." He clapped me on the back. "Not that you need the encouragement because half the school would drop their pants for you, but I'm glad you're not storing the McFucker in you away just yet."

"And at what point would I be able to fuck someone at school." I shake my head and turn my attention to the game. Or well, my cousin doing that stupid squat girls do when they wait for the ball. Tennis players do it too. That worked in my favour though.

"Eyyyyy mama bring dat ass over here if you gonna shake it like that." Kenny yelled across the gymnasium. A middle finger was raised in reply. Definitely my family. He smirked and was back in my ear again. "Is your ass that good?"

"I can't see it so I can't tell you. Not that you'd find it interesting anyway because it's mine."

Kenny opted to lift my shirt and inspect regardless of what I said. Kyle and Stan had decided to join us; Stan giving a dramatically concerned look, Kyle glaring at Kenny.

"Have you seen this ass? Nice and round like Red's. Must run in the family." Kenny wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't you think Kyle?"

"At least something runs in my family I guess. Unlike someone." I grinned hearing a loud 'EY' from the bleachers. "But yes, Kyle sees my ass a lot more than he'd like to. Hell he's touched it."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I have touched the butt. It's a nice butt. Unlike your boney ass Ken."

Kenny acted hurt. "You wound me. I thought you loved me." He went back to cheeky as fuck. "But then you wouldn't have room for that other person now would you?"

"What?" Stan and I said at the same time, just blinking and staring at one another. Kyle fumed.

"Shut up. You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"But it's so funny because you make it so obvious and you haven't hooked up yet!" I don't even know how to describe Kenny's hands but they were doing too much work meaning he was trying to rub it in my face. It was kind of working.

"We might have. And you'd never know because I'd never tell you." He huffed in response. "He'll figure it out when I want him to."

"Wait, wait, wait. He?" Stan had finally cut into the conversation like I had clearly. "Since when?"

"I'll blame you for the conversion. And you know, the shit luck I have with psycho women." Kyle shrugged, leaning his weight on one leg so his hip was thrust out. Kenny looked from it to me and gave a thumbs up.

"Good shit right here."

"Kenny, fuck off." Kyle gets wound up really easily. But you knew this. It's funny to watch and kind of cute. "Everyone stares at my butt because of Bebe pointing it out."

"Shake it baby shake it!" She yelled over to us as she jogged past. I gave her a wolf whistle in reply and she blew a kiss in my direction.

"So does Kyle know about you two then? Or did you skip over that part?" Kenny ducked as I swung an arm to try take his head off.

Kyle went really quiet, trying to compute what was said. He scowled once it finally hit. "Are you fucking serious? Am I the only person you haven't slept with?"

"Yet." Stan added. "It'll happen one day. Just wait. You'll be studying and next minute you're smoking and wondering life."

Kyle shook his head and left our group. Clyde slid in to take his place. "This circle looked like fun. What's goin' on?"

"Clyde! How nice is your ass." Kenny gripped his chin thoughtfully. "We're comparing ass cheeks."

"Uh, what now?" He looked at me, and I shook my head.

"Just don't resist. Just let him do his work."

…

Talking to Kyle after that was awkward, naturally. He first burst into a lecture (that Stan clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up), followed by a mumbling about how he wish I would tell him this stuff so he didn't feel like an idiot, to then trying to brush it all off and claim that he's happy that I'm out doing stuff that I enjoy. Through gritted teeth.

"You haven't slept with Kenny have you?" He asked me as we sat down for lunch with Butters, who spat out his drink and choked a few coughs.

"Ew, god no. He's saving himself for you." I responded, patting Butters on the back a few times to help him out. Does that even work?

"After everyone else in the school; which I know he keeps a book of." Kyle offered Butters a tissue to wipe his mouth with. "I think I'd drag you to the GP if you have. Speaking of which-"

"Stop." Butters placed a finger on Kyle's lips and coughed once more. "No more lectures or I'll tell your ma to ground you."

"Damn. That's harsh. We'd never see him again." I took a bite of my sandwich, which I regretted and swallowed with disdain. "Ew, tuna."

"Swap, I got chicken." Butters handed me his bag and took mine off me with a smile. "So how's the dance prep going?"

I shrugged and opened the zip lock. "It's okay. Wendy has been shoving folders under my nose left right and centre to sign and fill out to get approval. Which is weird but they insist on a government body to take responsibility for everything. So don't let anyone break shit because we can't afford it."

"I'm sure Wendy will be chopping fingers off if that's the case." Kyle sipped on his freshly opened drink. "I'm glad we have the door. Are you taking anyone Butters?"

Butters turned to me to grin, before turning back to Kyle to answer. "Well, I guess you could say it's a date. I'm taking Annie Nelson."

"Wow. Good for you." I glanced over at the girls' general sitting area, and they were all giggling and pointing at random guys before whispering amongst each other. So weird.

"Thanks. She asked me so I was a bit surprised." He was so innocent bless his heart. "She seems really nice too."

"From what I know of her, yeah she is." Kyle glanced at me, before going back to his drink. Stan had slipped in next to him, and Clyde next to me. Kenny perched on the end of the table and wrapped an arm around Butters' shoulders.

"So, who's taking who to the dance then?" Clyde smirked. "Butters you're a sly dog. I heard about Annie."

"Oh gee, I guess all the girls will know then." He knocked his fists together. "Well, if you're all taking your girlfriends, then who is Kenny taking?"

"I have just asked a, friend. To go as friends." Kenny seemed uncomfy as he spoke, and kind of directed it at me. That son of a bitch.

"Good luck and have fun with that one. Crazy ass." I shook my head and leant over the desk. "I am so glad I'm at the door. I can barely handle Stan and Wendy sucking face but all of you will be a heart attack."

"Glad I got your blessing I guess? Like I said, just friends."

"Oh please. Since when have you not tried to take one of the girls home?" Stan shot at him. "I bet you anything you at least ask her to go home with you."

Kenny was making the motion with his hand across his neck for them to stop because I was there. "Look, better than my sister I guess. Still a bit too close to the family bloodline but far enough away to not have you around all the time."

"Damn that's cold." Kenny pet my head a couple times, pretty sure it was to mess my hair around under my hat. "And who are you taking?"

"No one. I'm on door duty. So be nice to me or I'll make you sit with me all night." I gave a small smirk.

"Please don't, I love you a lot deep down." He shifted his attention to Kyle. "And you? Anyone asked you yet? I know there was talk."

"Well sucks for them because I'm also helping at the door." He glanced at me before turning his attention back. "I did try to ask that person and got rejected and I'm not interested in taking anyone else to hang out. If I wasn't helping I'd be in bed that night."

"So you're essentially on a date with Craig then?" Kenny gave that signature evil grin he was now known for. "Cute. That's really adorable."

"Bro dates are absolutely okay to do man." Clyde clapped me on the back. "Right bro?"

"Yeah. We used to do them all the time. No harm done and we still had fun." I gave a yawn.

Clyde kept a hand on my back. "You know, we should start getting back into those. Bebe has girl dates with Wendy all the time, so we should go out too."

"As long as my other stuff isn't on, sure."

"Other stuff? Like what? The gay agenda?" Stan seemed curious to know. "You haven't actually said what this other stuff is."

"Because it's not important and I want to keep that to myself at least." The bell rang to end lunch, and thank god because I was not going to sit through twenty questions over what I do in my other free time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Another text. Bet you were wondering if I got anymore. You bet I have. This one made me a little suss though because it referenced the whole fight thing we had. And there was only one other person who was around when Kyle and I were together in the editing room.

It's a weird feeling. You meet a seemingly harmless person who is pretty chilled out. Then after an event with another person, and then something suss happens. Why I am explaining this? You know how it works.

Which is why I don't think it's that Brad kid sending the texts. It has to be someone else. It's always a different number too. Mind you my texts have been pretty vague and tame. It's Kyle's I'm worried about. Yeah go on, tell me how sweet and caring I am already.

"I think this is Cartman for sure." Kyle lobs his phone at me, in which I catch with the crotch of my jeans because I can barely catch feelings with my right hand and my left has my phone cradled in it.

I pick it up, and want to just go punch him. It was a really big warning…here, it says; _Back off! I'm coming back for Craig so get your gross ginger ass away from him! I'll know if you've so much as breathed on him the wrong way you little bitch._

"Wow. Charming. I think you have a secret admirer." I stated, handing it back to him. "It's totally him stirring up shit. He's the only one to call you a ginger."

"But the question is; why? Wait, I know why." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Anything to make me unhappy. Which now, doesn't work. Maybe that's why he's trying so hard."

"Wouldn't put it past him to be honest." I go back to look at the numbers. There's something about them that I can't quite place that makes them all similar. "I'm just getting threats of someone coming to get me. So spoopy. Although the recent one is a bit more specific and I couldn't help but think it's one of the new kids doing it out of spite. Though that's stupid because they need a number to text to."

"New direction with that; could it be that they're getting paid for information? Or a casual chat to gain trust so they'll spill? Seems way more logical and less paranoid." Kyle tapped his phone on his chin. "But why to you?"

"I hope we find out so I don't get excited every time my phone goes off." I leant back on the couch…oh, we were at my house in case you were curious. "I mean, you're here so who would be messaging me really?"

Kyle jumped slightly and pulled his vibrating phone away from his face, before putting it in his pocket. "Just Kenny. Nothing to worry about."

"Nah, I would still be worried if I were you."

He responded with hitting me with a cushion.

…

So today is club sign up day; and representatives from each club was sitting at desks and basically coaxing people into joining and rejoining. I had to be everywhere to monitor progress so my seconds-in-command for my extended list of clubs were taking over. And doing a really great job. Our media team maxed out within the first hour. Art still needed three signatures to form; thanks to Wendy. She beamed as her debate team formed and the cheersquad had a very long list of interest. So long she was thinking of proposing for a second team to focus on the girl's sports teams all year round.

Bebe was chief In charge of the theatre kids; she and Butters sitting together. He's like the co-director. Which in turn makes it so much easier to coordinate through to me when I'm friends with all the heads.

"How's it looking this year?" I ask, casually leaning on the wall beside them. Butters had a huge smile.

"We only need two more and we're a full house!" He flashed the signup sheet at me, and I noticed a one Patricia Tucker in the middle. "And on your end?"

"Media team is full at least. The other two could need a bit of help." I shrugged. "I need three more people to start up art club, and I need a team for the costumes and set design this year. Go hard or go home. Also, when did my sister join?"

Bebe giggled. "She kept coming back and forth, seeing who was in I guess. Then decided she may as well join in. I think she'll be a great asset."

"Yeah, a great asset. Right." I shook my head, and waved them off to go back to check on my tables.

Kyle had offered to sit with the costuming one, currently talking up the past shows I had a hand in, and the bastard managed to convince a group of five kids to sign up. The first one saw me coming and squeaked.

"Glad to have you all on board." He was sitting with his shit eating grin as the group of girls started giggling and shuffled away to allow me in. I could feel them staring at me as I leant against the table with the front of my thighs. "Hey you. I managed to get you a fanclub who will do anything to please you."

I looked down to see he had put his own name down too. "You're going to join this year? You're always too busy for clubs."

He shrugged. "Someone has to keep an eye on you. If you're going to be my future husband, I gotta make sure the goods don't get damaged before then."

"I can't argue with that." I looked over to see the group all whispering, and squeaking upon eye contact. Whoops.

Kyle noticed them too, and proceeded to ignore them and push his gaze back on me. "On a serious note, I want to take pressure off you too, with that thing that happened which we don't speak of."

"Noted. Just be warned. Tricia is part of the drama club too so you'll be dealing with her."

Kyle smiled, before making a notion for me to turn around. Ike was signing up, nodding enthusiastically and laughing with Butters. I turned back, and gave a small grin. "I take that back. You'll be fine. Did you join any others?"

"Haven't been able to leave to join." Kyle waved over at Stan, who was getting people to sign up for the Horticulture section. We have a farm. It's cute. "Stan's putting me down on animal care duties because I can't own animals. So there's that once a week. Other than that I'll be swamped with other stuff. I did want to help get your art club running but I suck at anything that isn't writing."

"It's nice of you to even think about it. But I think with your schedule two is more than enough." I rocked back on my heels and turned to see Brad and his friends over at the art club signing. There was six of them. "And it's gonna happen from the looks of things."

Kyle looked over, and his brows raised. "That's great! Next step, world domination."

"Finally. I've waited so long for this moment. I need to go and do my actual job, but thank you for taking the time to man this table for me. Only four more and you can pack up."

He saluted me as I left, and I heard him instantly trying to persuade a group to sign up. That kid was going to make a great salesperson one day. If that's even what he was aspiring to be. Maybe that was something to talk about later on.

I feel a hand snake across my back and clamp my shoulder. I turn to see Kenny grinning at me. "So, were you finally getting your dick out your ass and asking Kyle out or are you always that obvious about your intentions?"

"No, but I will. This weekend. I have it all sorted out." Let's face it. There's no point me even fighting it anymore. Kenny seemed satisfied.

"So did you get everything filled out?" He asked.

"There's just the costuming department. I need four more slaves to help make scenes for the theatre kids."

"Building shit? I like that. I'll sign up." He let go of my shoulder.

"You like building? What club did you join then?" I was curious. He shrugged his shoulders and began stepping back to go see Kyle.

"Automotive. Car building. My dream."

I nodded and waved him off before doing my rounds again to help pack up and check in on everyone else's progress. There were perks to being the Head Boy I guess.

…

The week dragged on. Probably because everyone was looking forward to the dance on Friday night. And our year for getting shit-faced Saturday night.

I on the other hand swapped shifts around so I was working the Saturday instead of Sunday; and doing a full tonight…Thursday. It's a Thursday today. I mixed the times up and rushed to the mall; forgot my jacket and wallet so I scrambled through my jeans for change. Just enough for a coke at least to try get me through. Bad news was dad dropped me off so I had to bus it home. So to cheer myself up I decided to do that stupid selfie thing for my Instagram while wearing my uniform, and no hat. Instantly a few people liked it and commented about how good I looked. Yeah well we all do on a high ninety degree.

A few random accounts liked it and started to follow; but one struck my interest. I always scope out accounts who follow and like that I don't know because I'm a nosey fucker. And I think in a way I was happy I did in this case.

It was Tweek's new boyfriend following me. He had the pics of them up doing couples crap; but the last post was back in November. So whether he hadn't been on for that long or no content. Either way it was nice to see that even psychos got a better life than me. Yawn.

I was on stock duty tonight so it meant I could ignore customers unless it was super busy; which it wasn't and the other two handled it. We did our usual chat when it was quiet, and then I'd leave with a trolley full of boxes.

I was on my fourth run for the night, and came out the back to the box crusher. I didn't even see anyone else around, I heard the whistle behind me and I jumped and whirled to see Kenny sitting on the floor with a smoke. He nodded his head and grinned.

"So this is what you do when you say 'other stuff'. The apron suits you." He stood up and dusted a knee casually. "How long you been working here?"

"Since the art store opened." I pointed to the company logo and my name badge. "Why are you here then? Scoping out goods?"

He flashed a hand under his logo; one of the mini-marts on the first floor. "I'm on my first week here but the lady I work for is nice."

"Well, good for you. Glad you're somewhat normal." I turned back and began flicking boxes again. "You look weird not in orange. But the black and green looks cool."

"You look like an emo without the hat really." He responded and leant against the cage safety support we stand on. "You should shave the side of your head. It'll look really nice."

"I'll keep that in mind." I rolled my eyes before shivering and grabbing my empty trolley. "It's so cold out here, my ass is gonna fall off. I'll see you at school man."

"Cool cool, have fun!" He cooed and waved without turning around. I did to see him actually wave and not flip me off.

I returned with the trolley, and Stella was leaning on the counter and waiting. She raised a brow with a smirk. "So, what's the plan with your friend?"

I came around to collect a knife from our side of the counter and put it in my front pocket. I shrugged and drummed my fingers on the counter. "Friend is having a party Saturday night so I figured I'd have a couple to loosen that stick up my ass and hopefully be cool and casual about it. Though her boyfriend is thinking of trying to get me wasted because I don't drink and he wants to be the one to christen me into party mode. So I'm just gonna wing it."

And then I saw him, seeing Ike off before turning to our store. I dove behind the counter and Stella gave a laugh before standing up straight and welcoming him in. I heard a quiet 'Is Craig here?' before I decided to finally give it up and stand. The wave I gave him before coming around to the front was awkward as hell, but he didn't seem like he heard anything. Not that he would say anything because that's just how we were with each other. Stella winked as she moved back to her position, and I stood out the front with Kyle.

"I saw your Instagram post. Well, Ike did anyway because he follows every breath you take." He held his full hands out to me to take the items. "A jacket for when you finish, and a coffee to get you through the rest of the shift."

I've never been so grateful for a mom friend in my life. "T-thanks. You didn't have to you know. What are you guys up to anyway?"

"Food shopping and dad always sends us out for anniversary gifts because apparently after twenty or so years of marriage he loses all drive to be creative." He placed his hands on his hips. "So, what time did you knock off tonight? You need a lift right?"

"Oh, not for another couple hours. So it's okay, I'll take the bus home." I bit my lip at his disapproving look in response.

"It's okay, Ike suggested we take you home. We have to chat about this anyway." He wiggled his finger around to gesture to my workplace.

"Fine, you win mother." I titled my coffee cup a little to him. "But really, thanks a lot for this. It means a lot."

A smiled and his eyes flicked to the side for a second. "It's what I'm here for. Text me when you finish and I'll drive you home."

He gave Stella a small wave before leaving, and I turned to see her blinking a few times before giving a choked laugh. "Oh my god, he's so in love with you. How can you not see that?!"

"He's always been like that I guess." I put my coffee cup down, and purse my lips for a moment. I lift the lid and see a heart in chocolate on top. Usually its just a mess of it or a patch off to the side.

Oh.

 _OH._

"Oh shit." I whisper as we both look up from it and she gives an excited look. I could feel my face heating up. "He doesn't do this though. He always tells them to just slap it on. That's not a friend coffee."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute! He's so cute! Jesus I swear to god if you come to your shift next Wednesday and you aren't together I'll punch you." She jumped up a little bit and I slammed the lid back on. "But nice choice. Red heads are secretly freaky so you'll have fun."

"Let me guess, your wife is one?" I question and she shakes her head.

"No no, I'm the red head. That's what she says about me. She actually is kind of like you in a way. Very matter of fact in her manner and thinks smiling hurts." She slapped my shoulder. "Drink up and take your time with the rest of the stock okay?"

I had to smile at her in response.

…

I felt like a king. I was sitting in the passenger side of the beast, wrapped up in a jacket Kyle considers one of his favourites, and another coffee for the ride home. They both convinced me to stay over so Ike could ask me ideas about asking Tricia out. Which I am more than happy to do. The car ride isn't a quiet one though.

"So why didn't you want to tell me about the job?" Kyle starts. "You know I'd be happy for you right?"

"I dunno. I just felt like a stereotype and I guess I just didn't think it was a big deal." I look over to him and watch as a light zips up his nose as we pass under the spotlight. "And I figured once I was comfortable I'd be able to say something. Everything just kinda fell into my lap at once and I just forgot to tell you."

I see him breath in and out hard. "You know if you started the sentence with 'hey don't make a big deal out of this' I wouldn't have." His eyes flickered to me for a second. "But I'm glad you found something to make you happy. It's the perfect place for you."

"Oh my god, you guys sound like our parents." Ike leant over with a groan. "Just marry already and be a bickering old couple on your own time."

I turned to Ike and he gave a wink, because Kyle was muttering to himself about not being old. The subject did change though which was nice.

"You guys are going to at least see some of the dance tomorrow night right?" Ike sat back in his seat. "You made all the decoration! You can't let that go to waste."

"Well if people come early and not toward the end of the night then it should be okay to sneak an hour in." Kyle said calmly as we pulled into their driveway and he turned the car off. "But the job comes first after all."

"Yeah. I mean, there's bound to be a teacher on duty to try relieve us so we can always take advantage of that." I opened the door and pretty much fell out because I forget how large Jeeps are and I'm used to standing up out of the car. Ike gave a loud bark as he closed his door.

I also saw why they wanted me to stay; the food shopping. They buy so much food and I know his mother uses most of it in her dinners with our mothers. Yet they were out having dinner tonight. Our parents just do whatever they wanted only all the time now so you could say we all ran our houses. Just at a free cost because they still paid for everything. Man we're entitled shits.

Ike decided to bail for a shower so we were stuck unpacking the shopping. I decided to ask about the coffee. "So uh, was the heart intentional or was it a special treat?"

He stopped what he was doing, but back faced to me so I couldn't see his face. "Oh, yeah I asked for it. You seemed like you were having a bad day so I thought it would be a nice pick me up if you even saw it."

I smiled and went back to the bag I had my hand in. "It worked, thanks for that."

…

Okay, so the reason I'm not gonna ask him out on Valentines day was because really? That's too gay, even for me. And it would be cop out reason to remember anniversaries. Like I at least want to look like I'm putting thought into it. I'm now even thinking like him, god damn. Over analysing everything and anything just to be able to speak about it.

Class is pretty mundane but the teacher is cool and tries to make the assignments fun because English Lit is boring just as a curriculum. Again, why would I go to college to redo half of this, really? Anyway, half-way through the lesson, Wendy's debate team, wearing the cupid outfits I made them came skipping in. Four of them to be exact. That's three people too many for roses for this class.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" One of the girls flicked petals up in the air and I could hear the cleaners cursing our names from their break room. "We have a lot for this class so bear with us, okay?"

They began handing them out to the back row; Token and Nichole got for each other. Clyde got a few, whereas he bought a bunch for Bebe. Cartman and Heidi bought for each other and attached matching bears. Gag.

Then they skipped to the front and Butters and Annie both looked sheepish as they had bought each other one. How adorable. Kenny got a bunch from people and Red ended up with a few from Kenny. Stan got a heap from his small vegan fanclub, and then they began the middle row. Kyle got a handful, and he was actually shocked. Then the cupids finally hit Wendy and I who sit together in the very middle of the class.

"You two are really popular this year. A basket each. We cannot even make this up." They dumped them on our desks, and flicked more petals before placing a large rose on our teacher's desk as they left.

Wendy had gone very red and was stammering in awe; I opted to hide my face in shame. What is wrong with people in this school seriously?

"Damn Craig and Wendy, looks like you licked a lot of buttholes already." Cartman couldn't help but make a pass at us. I lifted my head.

"At least people like us and think we're super hot." I blurted out, shocking myself. Snickers followed silence, and I decided to go through it.

Kyle pursed his lips as I began flicking through them. "Anyone worth mentioning?"

"Most of them are freshman; lots of girls despite openly throwing rainbows around." I shake my head and come to the bottom; and I feel something slimy and gross. I pull it out cautiously, before leaping up and throwing the item on the ground with a huge yelp.

Everyone else gets up to look, and whispers as Kyle bends down to examine it. "I-It's a pig's heart. And it's still really full." He starts pulling at one of the arteries, and a note slips out; covered in blood. He makes no hesitation to open it and read it. "You're mine forever. Don't you forget it."

"Okay, that is a very sick joke." Our teacher pipes up, just as shocked as we were. He cleared his throat and rummaged through his drawers. "Here, I have a bag we can put it in and take to the Principal."

I sit back down and look at Wendy, who's gaping like a fish. "I'll ask them about it later. That's so messed up."

Most of the class were back in their seats and not looking because really it's a gross thing; Kyle doesn't even blink and bags the heart, grabs some wet wipes and cleans the floor like it's nothing. His hands are just covered and if anyone walked in there would be no words to explain what happened. He goes to wash his hands, and I take the basket to throw away because I could smell the blood in there.

"Okay. Maybe this was just a really messed up way to get to me; and it's definitely worked." I'm talking to myself now. "Who in their right mind does that to a human being?!"

"Don't reply to yourself, that's the first sign of madness." I leap up and whiz around to see Brad behind me. Shoulders instantly retreat from being hunched up in defence. He clicks his tongue. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming. What's wrong?"

"It's all good." I breathed slower and ran a hand through my fringe. "I just got sent a heart with a note stuffed in it. An actual animal heart."

"Wow. That's brutally disgusting." He frowned. "Know who'd try it?"

"Only two people come to mind, and one doesn't even go to the school anymore." I exhaled through my nose in frustration. "All I know is I've pissed someone off."

"That sucks, I hope you find out who's doing it so they'll stop." He patted me on the back a couple times before leaving me again.

Cartman has to be doing this. Has to.

…

Aside from the one huge mishap, the rest of the day went alright. Gym was cancelled so we could decorate it for the dance tonight; and it felt really good seeing all my hard work finally coming to fruition. Though I think Wendy spent more time splitting couples up to work elsewhere because everyone was in that kissy mood and she was very much not. Neither was I so I was glad she was stopping it before I did because she's at least tactful in her approach.

Butters and I were in charge of just being holders as others put tables and the stage together. Not that we minded because we always were given these jobs. I had my jacket tied around my waist so everyone could see my lame excuse for muscles on my arms and my lack of abs through my singlet. Butters arms stretched his shirt every time he flexed to lift something; and it was attracting an audience.

"Have you been working out?" I asked casually as he lifted a metal pole and waited for me to grab it and help push it up.

"A little? I did a lot of manual labour around the house so I guess most of its from that." He noticed the girls watching him and giggling amongst themselves. "I mean, I started to work out a little but baby steps."

"The rate you're going skirts are just going to drop for you with every arm muscle you move." I looked up to see Kenny hanging upside down? And screwing some stuff to the pole we were holding. Okay, maybe we should've hired professionals to do this work but the engineering department is free and willing. And they work pretty fast.

He gives us a thumbs up and we let go of the pole carefully, before stress testing it. Solid as rock and ready to be wrapped up in ribbons. Girls were doing that; so they could talk. Not in any way because we told them to.

Speaking of girls, Kyle is coming over with ribbon, and bows stuck in his hair. He gives me a look as I open my mouth and I know better than to say anything about it. Instead I go for the other option. "So who lumped you with this job?"

"I came late so it was slim pickings. And Cartman insisted I'd hurt myself doing anything manual but hey, take a look at who didn't show up to help." He breath through his teeth in frustration. "I mean, I can help if you need it and the girls drooling over Butters can do their own damn job!"

His voice raised made them go quiet and scatter to do what they were supposed to be. I gave a smile and began trying to gingerly pull the bows from his fro. And boy did they not want to come out, but I got them all. He muttered a thanks before slapping his hat back on and holding onto the flaps.

"If you guys start being any cuter you might cause an uproar." Butters said innocently. "It's supposed to be a cute day today though so you can get away with it."

"Just you wait, he'll pull out his Yaoi collection of us soon enough." I responded as Butters had turned to help Kenny down from the balustrading he was hanging from.

"It's a complete colour, sixty-four page wonder." Kenny added as Butters knelt to place him on solid ground. "Well, at least the foundations are done. Nice work. But since Kyle wants to be a man I'm stealing him so bye."

And like that, they were both gone in a blink of an eye. I looked at Butters and threw my hands up in the air because by now I should be used to this but I just can't with Kenny. He seems jealous. I know this because I feel jealous of him. Maybe…

"Let's go grab a drink, our job is done." Butters suggested, bringing me back down to Earth. I nodded and clasped a hand on his shoulder as we left.

…

So far people had the decency to arrive on time for the dance. Kyle and I didn't bother with fancy outfits because there was no point when you're outside. Plaid for guys is always dressing up though because it's a shirt and a jacket at the same time. Which is what I did; open with a black tee under. Simple. Kyle was back in his turtleneck and that really nice green shirt I bought him. Which was a nice feeling. He lives in it lately so I feel really special. Maybe I can buy him some different ones and take over his wardrobe.

He leant back in his chair with a yawn into the back of his hand. "See, I knew sleep would've been plan B if I didn't agree to be here with you."

"That's fair. Sleep is important. And Kenny made you work like a horse so you can totally be guilt free if you wanted to nap right now." I rubbed an eye.

"You both look like you'll drop any minute." Our English Lit teacher was hovering around. "Everyone is here now so I'll sit and you guys enjoy the rest of the night. Well, until you both bail to sleep which I know you'll do. You've earnt it."

"Thanks Mr. Reigh. Really appreciate the gesture." Kyle got up and stretched, and I decided to stand up and pull my jeans up slightly. I have so many chains and suspenders and random stuff hanging off my belt loops then wonder why my pants always fall down.

We both decide to go in and hover at the front door. Kyle can't dance; I just don't because I am the living embodiment of white girl dancing. But standing with him is nice, and seeing our friends all cuddled up on the dancefloor is cute. Even my cousin.

"How're you feeling?" Kyle asks, leaning over to put his head on my shoulder. "Today was full on."

"Says you Mr. lemme handle this." I lean my head against his and try to think about how I'm actually feeling. "To be honest? Everything that happened after made me kind of forget it happened. And right now I feel…happy. I know, I'm shocked too."

"That's good to know." I hear him fumble around in his back pocket, and waves a small card in front of my face in an almost regretful manner. "Happy Valentine's Day you dork. And don't laugh, I made it myself."

I took it and vowed no matter what that I would treasure it. Because that confirmed everything for me and tomorrow night is going to go perfectly. I in turn pulled out a small box and handed it to him in return. "Happy Valentines loser."

I opened my card, and I could've of made those noises that girls make with cute shit, because he actually took the time to draw a cartoon guinea pig in a cupid outfit chewing on a heart. I in turn watched him open it to see the origami cranes I made for him; tiny ones. He smiled and placed the lid back on. "They're very much sitting on my desk. Thank you."

"The other nine hundred and ninety will come in the following weeks, mark my words." I gestured with the card. "I love this. Thank you."

He responded with moving his head to stroke my shoulder affectionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Night of the party, and to be honest I was so tired from work I almost considered skipping out. But a simple text made me decide to go. Bebe lived three doors down so I was going to walk and depending on how much I drank; maybe stagger home. We'd see by the time I was ready to go.

And for once, other than Gym, the hat was staying home. And I may or may not have taken Kenny's advice with my hair. Feel free to shut up after judging me, but I kind of like it. Phone left at home because really I wasn't gonna need it with Butters and Kyle there.

I knock on the door, and shove hands in pockets. I hear footsteps above muffled music, and that head of blonde hair pokes around the door. She opens it once seeing it was me, and stares in awe.

"Holy shit, you got really hot in a day." She runs a hand across my shaved right side, and through my fringe sweeping to the left. "Damn son, I'm jealous."

"I mean, it was Kenny's idea, and if it wasn't that good it'll grow back. Decided to treat myself on my lunch break today." I stepped in behind her, and she grabbed my hand to drag me to where some of the group was.

Stan and Clyde were currently playing beer pong, and as far as I was aware Stan was still a highly functioning alcoholic. Maybe he stopped drinking daily now, but he was really good at holding his weight still in liquor. Possibly enough for five people before it hit him. Clyde on the other hand was a complete lightweight and it was clear he was losing terribly by the time I got there. He stopped and let out a cheer.

"Yo, it's my bro!" He put down his arms and stared. "When did you get so hot man?"

I sat to Stan's left, and he nodded in approval. "Very nice dude. More reasons for people to cry over your existence."

I could feel hands through my hair; it was Wendy as her hair swept along my shoulder. Thank god I decided to wash it. The girls both began giggling and continually playing, and really I didn't mind. It was what they did and I'll never understand it but I won't get angry at them. Clyde leant over and shoved a drink in my hand. "My dude, please join in. I made this specially for you."

I was sceptical at first, but I did want to loosen up a bit. And I know it's gonna suck but I took a sniff first to try figure out what it was. It was strong but not strong enough to know what was actually in it. I took a swig, and it was actually really good. Until the aftertaste hit and wow there was a lot of vodka in this.

"This is pretty good. Strong, but good." I noticed him beam at my compliment before going back to it. Probably drank it a little faster than I should have, but I was here to have fun and wind down. Something I haven't been able to do for a long time.

"Here, take my seat." Stan moved and allowed me to take over, Wendy opted to move with me and massage my shoulders. Stan didn't seem to mind which was nice.

I was okay at table games, but I can tell you right now I suck at beer pong. Beer is not nice to drink, and despite Clyde being drunk he was still shooting pretty well. For every one cup I was scoring he would up me by three. I don't know how many I had by the time Red, Kenny and Kyle showed up but I was slowly going crosseyed. But I kept playing because everyone egged me on.

Kenny and Butters were trying to help me aim, but I was starting to get very off with my throws and Clyde was sobering up. So I think I've had more than four at least. How many beers does it take before you actually get drunk?

"I can't believe you encouraged this." I heard Kyle scolding Stan. And let me tell you in the state I'm in now; scolding Kyle was really hot to listen to.

"Craig, buddy! I need three more to win, and I'm sobering up. You're killing me." Clyde whined, picking up three balls and chucking them over. And got them all in.

"I'm killing you?! What the fuck was this?!" I retort loudly, before slamming the three down one after the other. "Fill em up again. We're double teaming and I dibs Stan."

"Alright!" Stan ignored Kyle, and we moved the chairs so we were both in position. Bebe and Token refilled all the empty cups and set them up, while Wendy tutted and left with Red and Butters to another room.

"I'm joining this time. Stan you're going down fuckboy." Kenny clapped his hands together before taking a seat with Clyde.

I felt larger hands on my shoulders than Wendy's, and they squeezed every so often. It was a nice warm feeling and I melted back into them. It was probably Kyle, making sure I didn't do anything too stupid. Because that's how he was. God I was so lucky to have someone like that in my life.

"Loser has to drink double." Kenny pointed a finger threateningly at us, before making the first move. Luckily for us he sucks as much as I do. "Welp."

"So much for taking me down." Stan flicked a ball, and right into the middle one closest to us. Kenny decided to take the plunge. He'll need it at this rate.

…

I can't remember how long we had been drinking, or when Kyle left us because the game was stupid, but man I've been sitting for a while and I'm scared to get up. I think. I have no idea what's going on anymore. I'm very intoxicated right now. I'm probably rambling. Am I? I'm sorry.

"There you are." I looked up and smiled to see a red mop of hair in front of me. He on the other hand looked a bit miffed. Maybe. "Are you okay?"

"I am good." I went to stand, and then fell back in the chair. "Oh. Okay I am not as okay as I thought. But I think I am okay to talk to you about something."

"I think that can wait. Stay here and I'll get you some water." Oh my god he's perfect.

I was going to stand up for him at least. Prove that I'm not that drunk. And I did it! I'm standing. But just. I have to close my eyes for a bit to try stop the room moving funny. I feel a body lean on me; I feel curls on my shoulder. This was it, now was my chance. I put a hand on the back of his head and adjust us to start kissing. But something didn't feel right with it. The kiss was good, but I felt his body and oh my god I just touched a boob. Abort mission.

"Woah shit, you're not Kyle." I blurt out as we let go and I see Bebe opening her eyes and laughing hysterically. "I mean, it's not like I haven't touched them before but I am shock lady."

"And you're not Clyde! I am so sorry babe." She gives me a cuddle and a little whining noise. "You know you can touch me like that anytime you want."

"Oh no, that's not cool." I wiggle a finger. "Jesus will be very mad at us."

"Bebe, Clyde went to the backyard with Kenny and Stan." And there was the guy I know and love.

She let go of me and gave Kyle the thumbs up before shuffling towards her kitchen. Kyle looked at me and handed me a glass. "You drink that. And you do not move from that spot. I'm telling Kenny I'm taking you home so he doesn't wait up for me." His finger was pointed at my feet. "Not one inch. You understand?"

I felt like a kid who stole from a store. "I promise. I will keep both hands on the glass." I started drinking as he left with a bit of a march in his step. Oh he mad.

It felt like hours when I was left to my own devices. I had finished the water and put the glass down on the table. But I made sure I didn't move from my spot. Otherwise I'd be in huge trouble. Butters came past at one stage and gave me a sandwich to eat to at least sober up a bit. He was stroking my hair when Kyle came back.

"Thanks Butters. I'll take it from here. Kenny said he'll drop you home." Kyle grabbed my arm to sling around his shoulders, and I felt his arm around my waist. "Thank god you weigh less than I do or this would suck."

"Good luck. He seems to be sobering up so at least he may be able to walk." Butters gave my head a comforting pet, and Kyle steered me out the door and onto the street.

"I'm sorry." I started, fumbling a bit. Kyle made a noise before stabling me to keep walking. "I should've stopped drinking hours ago."

"It's fine." He was very short. "Let's just get you to your house okay?"

"Will you stay with me?" I asked with a slight whine. I don't really like drunk me to be honest.

"Of course."

"Can I tell you what I wanted to tell you before?" We make it to my house, slowly up the two steps of my porch, and I managed to fish my keys out for him.

"We can wait til you're in bed okay?" He mutters as he unlocks my door and drags us in. He uses his foot to kick it closed again and locks it behind us. "Not much further now, come on."

We manage the staircase a little better, and I slip my arm off his shoulders. He's cautious about letting me go but does so to gauge my balance. Yeah, I've definitely been sobering up on the way back at least. We're standing at my bedroom door and he's got a hand on the handle. He takes if off and gives his full attention to me. "You can say what you wanted to say now."

I look into his eyes, and I can't read them. Is he angry? Hopeful? Sad? Who knows. I'm not sober enough for it. I open my mouth to say what I wanted to say for weeks, but nothing was coming out bar starts of sentences. This definitely wasn't how it was supposed to go. I blurted out something though. "Bebe wasn't supposed to be there for the kiss."

"I know." He's calm, and he's stepped a little closer. "It hurt to see regardless."

My eyes flickered, and I knew what to do. Words were useless while I was in the state I was. I grabbed his face with one hand and sloppily kissed him. I mean, not as bad as Stan but I was contending for the worst kiss ever. He seemed to stiffen at first, then I felt him relax. I let go and moved back slightly, but he followed and went back. He was taking the lead; wrapping his arms around my shoulders and drawing me closer. I complied by pushing him back against the door as I grabbed his hip. There was a loud thud and a groan in our kiss so I was probably a little heavy handed with him. But I was heading to the point of thinking this would be the gentle part of tonight.

We broke away as he tried to open my door, and I didn't make it any easier as my ground my hips into his cheekily. He cursed and snapped at me with his teeth before opening my door. Finally. We went back to kissing, and I shuffled him back into the room. Probably too fast because we both tumbled and fell back onto the floor with a very painful thump. He gave a yelp as his body had to support mine in the fall. I groaned feeling a knee in my stomach; eyes were poked with noses, legs mangled together and elbows bashing against the floor. We both started laughing it off once the pain started to wear off.

"Damn I was too sober for that because that all hurt." I lean up over him, hands either side of his face and knees beside hips. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

"It's fine, I'll be bruised by tomorrow but no real harm done." His smiled faded, and his lids hooded.

"Look, this probably now isn't the best time but-" I felt a finger on my lips and he shook his head.

"Just, we'll discuss it in the morning when you're sober." He laced his fingers in the back of my hair and began pushing my face down to his. "Are you sober enough to keep going though?"

I smiled and went back to kissing him. A bit rougher this time. I moved to be able to grind my hips against his and let go to kiss down his face. He gave a soft groan in response and bucked his hips up into mine. I growled into his neck, and closed my eyes as I bit down gently.

…

I squinted and felt something shine into my eyes. I hissed and moved, only to find my head swimming. I groaned and put my head back into something soft. But not pillow soft. Like, body soft. I decided to open my eyes again and came face to face with chest. I felt an arm lazily draped behind my back, and saw red hair and part of a cheek. I lifted the covers a little and noticed we were both still clothed. Then again that didn't cancel anything out.

I watched as he breathed in and moved his head back to face me; eyes were cracked open. I gave a smile before wincing with pain. Now I remember why drinking excessively is a dumb idea and I shouldn't be trusted with Clyde and alcohol ever again.

"Morning." Kyle croaked out, closing his eyes and moving his head to face the roof. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a trainwreck." I groaned again and moved my arm; the one draped across him, up his body a little. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I wish." He opened his eyes and sighed. "You on the other hand. Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"I got drunk when I promised myself I wouldn't, pouted like a kid because you wouldn't let me speak, kissed Bebe thinking it was you and then we made out. Thennn-" I held the 'n' for a long while because I was hoping he would finish my sentence because I don't remember after we hit the floor.

"You passed out. On top of me. Dead weight on your floor isn't comfy at all. And boy was it a battle to get you into bed." He gestured with his free hand down our blanket covered bodies. "And there was no way I was going to let you wear jeans to sleep. And it was way too much work to dress you again so that's why no pants."

"So we didn't get much further than my coming onto you?" I was a little disappointed. He nodded in response.

"You totally wouldn't have been able to last through it, so that's a good thing." He ran his other hand in gentle circles on my back. "We weren't cuddled like this when I got you into bed either. That was all passed out you."

"To be fair, it's all sober me has wanted to do for weeks too." Man, I'm smooth as butter and he better be flattered right now. "Last night wasn't because I was horny by the way. Well, I was. Because you're cute when you go into parent mode, but that's not the point I was making."

I decided against my better judgement that I would lean up and over his body to speak. I scrunched my face up as I let my head settle, and opened my eyes again to see him staring at me both in shock and concern. But no, he wasn't stopping me for a third time.

"I guess I've kind of had a thing for you for a while but against my weird obsession with not wanting to turn our friendship into a relationship I was pretending to not like you. But hey, that never ends well and you just end up sad. And I guess I only took someone home when you and Stan made out because I was jealous. And I have to admit that you haven't made it easy to figure out until the last week."

"Was it when I got angry that you slept with someone that night that gave it away? Or my trying to kiss you? Or throw myself on you when those creepy freshman try to ask you out all the time? I decided last night if you weren't gonna ask me out I'd just do it at school tomorrow in front of everyone."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "No."

"Down on one knee with rose in mouth too."

"Music or I would've said no." I cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs gently. "So is that why Butters was up my ass about my opinion of you?"

"He may or may not have figured it out, yes." He gave a smile and ran his hand through what was left of my hair. "You're pretty dense and if Kenny of all people has to coax you then I don't know what else to do. I mean, last night was a clear sign we were barking up the right tree at least."

I stared at him with what I assume is my serious and deep in thought face. He soon went quiet and stared back, waiting. I leant down and ever so softly brush his lips with mine. "So this official as of now."

He complied by kissing me softly, and I gave a soft groan as I felt my head swirl again. He pushed me back and to the side, and put a hand on my head to keep it in place and stabilise. I mean I guess that's what we assumed that did but it helps so whatever.

"Stay here, I need to get some aspirin for my boyfriend." He smirked and gave my forehead a gentle kiss before slipping out of bed. I noticed he was wearing my pjs we usually share, and it made my heart swell a little. I guess we were pretty much dating well before this moment and we were just too stupid to figure it out.

I closed my eyes for a moment and listened to the noises downstairs, and wondered how late it was. The room actually seemed darker than I thought, and as I looked I must've imagined the light because it was pretty dark out still.

"Yeah it's like five in the morning." I heard Kyle's voice and he sat beside me and waited for me to sit up to take the water and pills from him.

"You are a god send." I took them gratefully, making sure to drink all the water before slumping back down again.

I heard him shuffling around the room, glass was placed on my desk and he slipped something; I guess my phone, under my pillow before climbing over me to get back into bed. He slipped under the covers and shuffled over so we were close. I grabbed his waist and pulled him in and gave a sigh.

"Can we just stay in bed when we wake up properly later?" I know we hadn't made plans but I didn't feel like them anyway.

"Of course we can. Now sleep." He responded and closed his eyes again.

I instead pulled my phone out; yeah I know stupid with my killer headache, and decided to take a selfie of us and post it to Instagram. Man, you should see some of the propositions and requests I've been getting from thirsty women. And some men. So it was time to shatter hearts and lose followers. So many hashtags about being happy finally and all that, and I slipped the phone back under the pillow.

…

I woke up for a second time, feeling so much better than before. Kyle had shifted away from me and was curled up with his back turned. He was a really light sleeper and would often change his position at least six times during sleep.

I felt my pillow vibrate, and I pulled it out to see a familiar and yet not number ringing. Against my gut feeling, I decided to answer it.

" _Craig? Are you there?"_

Tweek. Why did he still have my number. "Why are you calling this number?"

" _your post on Instagram. Is it true?"_

I could feel my face burning up, and it was from the ever growing anger as I sat up in bed and slipped out. "What the hell is it to you? Who the hell do you think you are calling me the second I cement a new relationship? I didn't do it when you threw what's his face in mine."

There was silence. _"You didn't care about me. I still care about you. Do you know how lonely I've been without you?"_

"You can put your loneliness in the hell I lived with the mess you left behind instead of moving on like a mature person." I didn't let him speak anymore because if I did I'd get louder and wake Kyle up. "Don't call this number again and don't go on my social media if you can't handle my being happy."

I hung up on him, and switched my phone off. I slammed it down on my dresser, and heard a groan. Well so much for not waking him up.

"Who was that?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "And don't answer with no one or a telemarketer. That sounded serious."

I relaxed my fingers so my knuckles weren't turning white with anger. I slipped back into bed, wrapping my arms around him and laying us both down before gaining the voice to answer. "It was Tweek. He was questioning a photo I posted."

"Of what? Why would he call after all this time?" I wish he'd just let me lie to him.

"I don't know. Just usual bullshit. It's over now. If he calls again I'll block his number." I felt his body relax in my arms and I closed my eyes again to try sleep it off and forget I even answered the call.

…

Monday was pretty much the same routine of everyone pulling up in their cars and waiting around. Except everyone was waiting for me to arrive as they all huddled around Token's car, watching with interest. I pulled my hat on because it was getting cold out, and stepped out of my car. The spot next to me was empty, meaning Kyle was either with Stan or he was late. Soon enough, a Jeep came around the corner, followed by a Prius, and they pulled in either side of my car in sync. It was weird.

Stan got out first and gave me a cheesy grin before meeting up with Wendy. Kyle on the other hand, got out as slow as he possibly could, wrapping his scarf around his neck and pocketing his phone; that he checked as he parked by the way because he's not a stupid driver, and popped around the back to come and collect me. He had a content smile plastered on his face, and even more so when we linked hands like it was nothing and walked over to the peanut gallery. Who were all excited over it.

"Bout time dude." Stan stated as we merged into the school as one large group.

"Yeah well it was worth the wait." I rolled my eyes and escorted Kyle to his locker first. Kenny was there, already waiting.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He pushed himself off and batted his eyelids. "Finally showing the world what we already knew?"

"Kenny, please. It was a little more complex. There were more factors to think about." Kyle decided to take over. "Now move, I need books."

He slipped out of my grasp, and Kenny decided to follow me to my locker. "I didn't get to point out that you looked great with the hair. Glad you took my advice."

"Yeah well, it's just hair right?" I actually took the time to look at him, and he seemed a bit uneasy? "What?"

"Well, don't get me wrong. I really love that Kyle will finally shut up about you now. But in a way I wish you dawdled." He shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably the only guy that I could see myself dating. So this is a weird way of telling you to look after him or I'll be there to swoop in and save the day."

I could've ruined him, could've said something to offend him. Instead, I went for another option. "I'm sorry that I stole someone special from you. and don't need to worry about him. What you should be worried about is my cousin liking you."

"She does?" He suddenly ran a hand through his hair and shoved both hands in his jeans pockets. "She didn't really seem interested at all."

"She's a Tucker. You literally watched one of us piss around for at least eight months. She'll go a lot longer if you let her."

"Are you cool with that though? I thought you would want me as far away from tainting your bloodline as possible?"

"I really don't care. She's a loser anyway. Have fun with that."

He was gone as I finished my sentence.

…

It was really weird; I finally had the guy of my dreams and we spent lunch with our own friends. This is what makes it different from Tweek I guess, and in a way it's nice to not be all over each other all the time. Kyle was a hand holder, but he got really iffy and uncomfy with anything more in public which I didn't mind. I mean, it's a bit to take in going to that next stage.

I slid down with Butters into the space beside Jimmy, and Token shuffled over for Butters. Clyde hadn't turned up to school which was pretty like him from memory. "So where's the third amigo today?"

"Oh, dunno. He usually texts through that he was asleep but nothing today." Token looked at me and his eyes creased slightly. "You look like you want to say something else. Spill."

I was taken aback, and gave Jimmy a look before slumping down a bit. "Well, I dunno I thought it might've been stupid to announce it on Instagram, but I don't think I have the mental state to say it to everyone who looks at me sideways." I clicked my tongue. "But I think I've started something I didn't know would happen with the photo."

The three of them all leant on the table; probably closer than they aimed for, but all waited in anticipation. "Well, s-spill it." Jimmy said, hand cradling his cheek.

"Tweek called me yesterday." I frowned. It felt weird to say his name after all this time. "He was asking if I was serious, and that he's been lonely after all this time. But before this? Nothing. He kept to his word and broke off contact."

Token pursed his lips. "That's…not a good thing. If he still has your number, do you think he has hold of other things like your social media handles to look for you?"

"Well he's using his boyfriend's Instagram to look at mine. As for everything else, I have no clue." I rubbed the underside of my nose a few times. "I just, can see something not good happening you know?"

We all turned to look over at the table where Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and to Kyle's displeasure, Cartman and Heidi were sitting. Stan noticed us looking and waved. We all moved back to our little circle, and I saw Stan suddenly look like he'd done something wrong.

"Maybe it's their curse." Token suggested. "You said yourself that when you're with them weird and crazy things happen. Hell, you're a lord in Peru."

"More like a God but who's splitting hairs." I need to own that title if Ike is going to own his knighthood really. "But you'd think that if that was the case then I would've been dragged into weird shit for the last two years."

"Well uh, to be fair. That balance was upset." Butters pointed out. "They didn't hang out as a group for ages. And now they are again. It's back to almost normal. Token might have a point."

"Just l-l-look out for yourself man." Jimmy clapped a hand on my shoulder. "We got your back in the meantime."

"Thanks guys." I suddenly felt like I was going to regret something in this equation.

…

"CRAIG, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

What in the ever loving fuck?

"Ooooooooh Clyde is here. He's not happy." Butters pointed out. "What did you do?"

"I can think of one thing." I sigh and wipe my face with a hand in frustration. "Well, may as well not ignore him or he'll attract a crowd."

I push off the lockers and move towards him. He's really angry; he has tears forming in his eyes he's that mad. I put my hands up in defence as we stare each other down in the middle of the hall.

"So you think cuz you're gay you can crack onto girls and it wont matter?" Oh, he found out I guess. "I saw you make a move on Bebe at the party and she only just confessed this morning it was true. What the fuck?!"

I stared him right in the face and tried to not make the situation worse. "I admit I did kiss her, but it wasn't supposed to be her. I was really drunk and closed my eyes. I felt curls and assumed. My bad."

He wasn't really convinced. "Are you sure you aren't just using this as an excuse? I asked her if there was anything more between you two, and you know what she told me?'

Oh no. I'm so dead. "She told me that you guys fucked the day before we got back together, after Stan's party you decided to Gatecrash!"

"I-she called me that night to come pick her up." I started with a shrug. "She was angry and hurting. I offered her support and it just happened. Did nothing for me but I kept it to myself because she got back with you and it was no big deal. And you were so happy that things were cool so why even bring it up?"

His breathing slowed as he tried to process the information going into his brain. Which would probably take a while because he's pretty thick. "Is she the only girl you've been with? Or is that a lie too?"

"Unless you count Kyle as a girl, then no. Girls do nothing for me. I don't find her attractive at all man." Probably should've thought about that sentence before letting it fall out of my mouth.

Because the last thing I saw was Clyde's hand rocket towards my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Bit of a short chapter while I begin to build up the texter. It'll be more of a focus on them to come soon.

Chapter Nine

I woke up to Clyde crying and apologising furiously in the nurses office sometime later; they recon I missed a period. I said to not tell anyone else because it was embarrassing for both of us and he was lucky I wasn't ready for it and didn't try swing back.

But I'm now in the bathroom inspecting the damage. He managed to split my lip pretty badly, and he had something in his hand when he hit me so it cut all down my chin. It's going to leave a scar for sure.

Kyle found me as I was poking around my lip to see what hurt, and it was like most of my face. He must've seen it in the mirror because he marched over and twirled me around.

"What happened?" He asked, grabbing my chin and examining my wounds. I grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down.

"It's fine. A misunderstanding. A sore one but it's solved now." I looked back and licked my thumb to wipe a bit of blood from my nose.

Kyle opened his mouth to argue, then closed it quickly. I focused on his lips; where his own scars were prominent white lines. Six of them from when his mouth was surgically altered. I think they give him character but he hates it when people stare at them. His hand moved to his mouth and I shifted my gaze.

"So what? You called the misunderstanding's mother a whore or something?"

I swallowed, tasting blood still. "More like called me a whore and then punched me for good measure." I mentally cursed as his face went to concern again. "Like I said, it's all sorted now and it's fine. Please don't worry about me okay?"

He huffed and dropped his arms. "Fine. It's dropped. Just, anyone touches you again and they'll have to deal with me."

"That's the part I'm most afraid of." I comment and give a small smirk. Stretching my lip hurts like hell. "You'll destroy them and I don't think anyone could ever prepare for that."

He finally smiled and nodded. "Got that right. You staying here for a bit or coming to class?"

"I'll catch you up, I wanna make sure I'm decent enough." I turned back to the mirror to poke and prod again.

His phone went off, and I stopped to turn back around and gauge the reaction. He read it, expressions changing every few seconds. He shook his head and looked up at me. "Well, guess who's just asked for the biggest ass kicking of his life."

"Kyle, no." I warned as he turned and waltzed out the bathroom. I jogged to catch with him and try grab his arm to stop him, but he turns into a slippery bastard when he's on a mission. "We don't even know it's him for sure."

"It is, he just slipped up." He made his way over to Cartman, who was head first in his locker. Kyle cracked his knuckles loudly and grabbed the fat arm to pull him up.

"Ey! Who said you can touch me you fucking twink?!" He immediately started, finally seeing me behind and almost recoiling into himself. "What do you want Kahl?"

"Square up you fat fuck, you know exactly what this is gonna be for." Kyle lifted a threatening finger up to Cartman's chin, getting on the balls of his feet to be the same height. "What the fuck are you playing at, sending me what you have been for weeks?"

"Hmmmmm, and pray tell what have I been sending you Jew? And I'd think about the answer in case your boyfriend gets jealous."

"Give me your phone if you have nothing to hide." Kyle holds his hand out, and I swear Cartman considered spitting in it. His piggy eyes went from the hand and back to my man's face.

"And why should I trust you aren't just going to steal my phone or break it?" He smirked. "Then again, is that why you have your bodyguard ass kisser head boy? So there's no violence involved? Wouldn't want to make him look bad to the school now would we Kahl?"

Kyle bit his lip in frustration and looked back at me. I stepped forward, and Cartman definitely wasn't smiling at the sight of my face.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass if he beat you til you were unrecognisable. Don't blackmail my partner with empty words." It was true, but I think I would honestly pop one if Kyle did beat him up, because angry Kyle is my favourite. "Have you or have you not been texting through disgusting things to Kyle in order to stir up shit?"

"And why do you think I'm the one behind it." He tries to square up to me, but he knows that even with our half an inch difference he can't ever be let alone look taller than me.

Kyle interjected by reading his phone. "Because you literally texted 'hey Kinneh, your Jew boyfriend is a dumb bitch and thinks the texts are real threats. What a cock' and sent it to me. I did you a favour and sent it to Kenny, who I suspect will be coming to beat you if I don't first."

"Uh oh." Cartman was beginning to recoil. "You can't do that, you're dating authoritah and they don't allow things like that."

"See now the thing is, what you've been doing is bullying from memory." I tapped the nice side of my chin. "So from the way I stand, justice needs to be served, and how will I report it if I just walk away right now?"

"Craig, come on brah. We're pals, right?" I turned with hands in pockets and a smirk as I heard his pathetic ass kissing get quieter. "Bro code! I call bro code where you come get your man away from me!"

I didn't stop as I heard him cry uncle.

…

So class was interesting given there was now two people with smashed up faces. People started to talk, and Kyle had to interject that he was responsible for Cartman's damage and had two weeks of detention as a result. He was actually proud of it too; that little champ.

I stated that I had an accident in the media room, to which no one could argue against because no one else goes in there and no one saw me beforehand. Clyde felt better about people not knowing he hit one of his bros so all was good with the world. Cartman would flinch every time Kyle so much as breathed towards him and it gave the class a good laugh. Heidi was the only one to not join in but she was the girlfriend so it was her job to actually care.

"So, are you two dating or just pretending?" Red asked me once it was our own time to start note taking. I looked at her with a creased brow; well, as much as I could.

"Why would you think we were pretending?" I let my face soften up. "Are you asking for my sister?"

"I mean, yeah but she'll find out from you first." She shrugged. "A lot of people are just hoping you're both pretending so they can have a shot I guess. Kyle has a fanclub because of today."

"He should have a fanclub, he's fucking cute." We both stifle a laugh as his head snaps in our direction. "But yeah, it's legit. Like I would hope sticking your tongue down another person's throat isn't friendship goals or some shit."

"Oh fuck, really?" She then shook her head. "Wait no, I don't need to know this shit. I dunno, you guys don't act couply? I don't understand why you have to show it but I'm just letting you know that's the go right now."

"Thanks. I mean, It's a new thing coz I'm the first guy he's been with, and the first serious thing?" I wasn't actually sure if that was true, but it made me feel special believing I was. "So it's a lot to get a head around. And yes, I don't want to talk anymore about our private life, much like I want to hear as little as possible about you fucking Kenny, you little minx."

"Holy shit how did you find out?!" She hissed, and I choked.

"I didn't, but now I do. Yikes." I shake my head. "You need Jesus."

"You need to get laid, badly." She huffed and went back to her work, and I side eyed Kenny. He was assumably poking fun at Kyle, who seemed to not be having any of it.

The bell rang, and we were finally able to escape. I was finally able to escape, and think of a way to tell my parents why I look like I had a fight with a lawnmower. Maybe that's what I'll just tell them.

I catch up to Kyle, who is pulling more out of his locker than putting in. Probably stuff to keep him preoccupied with in detention. My boyfriend, the bad boy nerd. I wrap my arms around him gently, and he leans up with a small noise of surprise.

"Oh, hey you." He smiles and I let him go so he can turn to face me. "So tonight is obviously a no go for me. But I'll call you after dinner?"

"I mean, you can if you want. But I'll see you tomorrow either way. Sucks about detention though." I lick my lip. "Butters and I can hang out and barely keep together I guess."

"Whatever will you do without me?" He coos, flicking one of my hats' pom poms with a finger. "Got a plan for your parents?"

"Yeah, they probably will just think it's me going back to normal. Or protecting Tricia. Either way I'll look good in their books." I notice a few people kind of standing around, pretending not to watch us but still waiting in anticipation. "Go have fun studying and I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"You live closer to the school though. I'll pick you up instead?" He suggests, eyes darting around to see what I was seeing. "Let Tricia know it's an extended invite."

"She'll love that. But sure, sounds good." I almost went to call him Honey, but I don't think he'd appreciate a recycled pet name, let alone one at all. Adding it to my list to discuss with him about later.

I cup his face with one hand and kiss him. He places a hand on my chest and contemplates pushing me away, before giving up and kissing back. I could feel him trying to avoid the left side, but I didn't care. I was more for showing his fanclub that he was very much off limits.

He pulls away from me first, biting his lip and looking slightly embarrassed. He balled his hand on my chest into a fist and hit me playfully. "What did I say about PDA?"

I give a laugh, moving my hand to the back of his head. "Sorry, must've forgotten over my jealous streak. My bad. I'll let you go before I get you into more strife."

He goes to respond but I kiss his forehead and leave him before he can say anything. The crowd we attracted suddenly were head first in lockers or whispering to one another. Good, you tell your sisters that you don't touch what's mine. No, not mine. He's not a possession.

"Craig, can you drive us today?" Tricia's whiney voice is behind me and I turn to see her and Ike. Her brows raise. "What the fuck did you do? Fight the football team?"

"Didn't think of that one. I need a story to tell the rents before we get home." I put my arm around Ike as we walk out the door, and I see my sister look straight at my arm like she wanted to rip it away. "You coming to ours?"

"Oh, if that's alright. I was gonna come later but if I can come with you that'd be swell." Ike smiled and wrapped his arm over my shoulders in response. "So how's it feel to be dating the angriest fucker in school?"

"Really nice. Your brother is hot when he's angry. This image makes him more appealing to more than just me apparently." I turn and smirk at Tricia, who looks like I've just slapped her. I kind of feel bad but then again not really.

"Wait, it's legit then?" She thumbed behind her. "So that's why you guys were doing softcore porn in the hallway then? So many thirsty chicks were looking at you two."

"That's why yes." I fished my car keys out of my jeans pocket as we entered the parking lot. "And coz I'm dating him. Getting him used to PDA."

"At the rate you're going you'll get him pregnant." Ike said with an eyeroll, and we let go of each other. Butters was at my car and gave a wave, Ike waved back. "And knowing my brother's luck he's probably got a pair of ovaries. He gets super bitchy once a month so we could be onto something here."

"Wow, that's rude." Tricia says, folding her arms. "Remind me to beat your ass when we get home."

"PG thirteen please." I unlock my car and we all cram in. "There's children present."

"Yeah, I don't need my fragile ears tainted anymore." Butters says with a giggle. "Lord Jesus save us all."

Tricia screws her nose up. "You're both fucking gross. I was talking about video games."

"Sure you were." Butters turns and winks at her as I reverse out. "That's the excuses we used to use when we were getting up to naughty shit."

"Watch your profanity young man." I Finalise as we begin driving home. I hear my phone beeping, and Butters opens my bag to fish it out.

"Oh jeez, it's another threat." He whispers, opening my phone and reading it. Literally the only person I trust in my phone and with my passcode. "Did you want me to read it?"

"May as well, it can't be as bad as what Cartman was sending Kyle." I sigh a little bit, feeling like I should've beaten that fat bastard myself.

"Wait, what texts?" Ike sat forward. "Isn't Cartman behind the ones you're getting?"

I shake my head. "I researched the phone numbers and they're all working phones. Cartman was using a website that resets a number after a day so it can't be traced back. And he had to have a number to text through and he definitely doesn't have mine."

"It says, 'You were warned, and if you don't stop what you're doing people are going to get hurt. He can't have you, only I can. Step back or else.' Wow, that's not very nice." Butters locks my phone and puts it back in my bag. "Who would send something like that?"

"No idea. I thought it was maybe Tweek since he called me after my Instagram post." Which is how Ike found out no doubt. "But he'd have to have someone following me at school to know what I'm doing. Which sounds really messed up."

"Do you honestly think he would though?" Tricia piped up. "I mean, no one's heard from him for years. Why now?"

"That's what I'm going to try find out. On the rare chance that I'm actually getting threatened." I grumble, pulling into our driveway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

So I've been swamped in assessments for school, stuff for clubs; specially setting up the art club, and work giving me shifts left, right and centre. All week. I've been so busy I've just kinda left you all hanging, sorry.

I have barely had time to scratch my ass let alone really see anyone outside of school. Hell I've barely been able to sit at lunch because the media team has been booked every day for various school assembly ideas and guess who has to film? So I've kind of withdrawn into my room and as we speak, I'm sitting at my laptop and typing furiously and chugging energy drinks like water; and yes I know that's terrible but I've had to let my assessments slip to fit everything else in.

But I'm stressed as all fuck and as much as Princess is keeping me company, I think I need humans or I'll just go stir crazy and well, irritable. I considered texting my two most important people out there to see if they're busy, but then I didn't want to take them away from what they were doing. From Instagram, Butters was on a cute date with Annie, and Kyle was out with Stan for the day.

I ran a hand through my fringe and decided to just finish up this last few pages. I prefer writing it out on paper and then cleaning it up on the computer which you and I both know that drags it out to be twice as long. But its better to be safe than sorry.

I hear a door creak and ignore it because Tricia has also been in and out of my room looking for various things she claims I took. I just think being an annoying brat she is she just wanted to annoy the shit out of me. What was the time anyway? I check my laptop and see it was around eight. No wonder I was feeling like shit.

"Are you really that focused that you haven't heard a word I said?"

I jumped out of my computer chair and twirled around to see Kyle perched on the end of my bed. He seemed taken aback, before leaning forward slightly in curiousity. "I take that as a no. I've been trying to call you for a couple of hours."

"Oh. I turned my phone off." I said slumping back in the chair. "It's helped because I'm not stuck procrastinating with phone games and not getting all these essays done."

"Are you okay? You've been kind of in this form for over a week and I'm a tiny bit worried I guess?" He folded his arms and got up. "Like, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, no it's alright. It's just a lot of work piled up at once and I just had trouble adjusting." I rubbed my eyes and gave a yawn. "I've only been doing this for a few hours. No big deal."

He moved closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You're a terrible liar. Just, take a short break alright? Hell, take a nap if you intend to binge it all out. Is it due after the weekend?"

"No, I just want them done so I have more time to do other things." I raised my arms up to grab his, but they felt like lead. I was crashing from my red bull high.

"Then come and take a sleep. You look like ass." He grabbed my forearms and pulled me out of my seat. My butt was so numb and now tingling as we stumbled over to my bed. I flopped back and instantly felt so much better.

"Isn't it rude to sleep while you're here though?" I questioned, patting the spot next to me.

He shuffled back to sit beside me and stroke my head. "Not when you need it clearly. I only came over because I didn't hear from you. Plus, I think sleeping that sugar out your system will help. A lot."

"Only on the condition you join me so I don't feel bad. Must've been tiring putting up with Marsh all day." He playfully hits me before I hear his shoes slipping off and the sound of something being flicked on the floor. His hat, as I noticed him move to lay down with me. His eyes were staring right at me however.

"These do not close until yours do. Now sleep."

I moaned in protest but decided to comply anyway; because I know he'd stick to his word.

…

I woke up, and it seemed pretty light in my room. I felt a weight on my chest, and saw Kyle leaning back and on his phone. My hand was around and clamped on his chest muscle; well, what muscle was there anyway. So my dream must've been pretty good.

"What time is it?" I asked with a groan and closed my eyes again.

"It's like eight. I just let you sleep because you clearly needed it." He responded, and put his hand over mine. "And I have no idea what you were grabbing at because although speculations, I have yet to grow tits."

"Must've just been a really good dream of picking up guinea pigs or something." I squeezed and he made a noise. "I should get back to finishing my work."

"No, you're going to stay here a little longer, and then Butters is coming over for the day." Kyle was firm with his words and had no intentions of moving. "If anything you'll need a bit more sleep to completely function."

I groaned and shifted so his head fell back into the covers. "But mom, I don't want to. The longer I procrastinate the less time I'll have to myself."

He sat up and looked like he was fighting himself between thinking about lecturing me on calling him mom or whether he was considering actually lecturing me about the importance of a good night's sleep. I however took the opportunity to slide off my bed and move to my laptop. Sitting down clicking it back awake, I noticed that I had a message sitting in my DM's for Instagram.

When I saw who it was, I hesitated to open it. I swirled around, seeing Kyle looking at me with slightly creased eyes. "Uh so Tweek's boyfriend private messaged me and I don't know what to do?"

He got up and sauntered over. "Maybe see what it says before deciding. If it's garbage just leave him on read. But why would he be trying to contact you?"

"I dunno. I mean he started following me a few weeks ago and I didn't really think of it because it was just following and my Instagram is really boring. But if he's gonna try start something I'll just block the account." I clicked on it, and it looked like a question of why I was sending him messages. Only I haven't bothered. Guess my first message is explaining that to him.

"You gained more followers after that sneaky pic you took you fuck." Kyle placed a hand on my head and scrunched my hair loosely. "I now get private messages asking about how we're going and why I'm not posting pics of us together. So good job."

"And why wouldn't people want to know about you? You're super interesting." I sent my long winded message and leant back in the chair. "And why haven't you filled your page with us? That's just rude."

"Yeah, yeah." He let go of my head. "I'll go get us some coffee since you insist on staying awake."

I watched him walk out; and you know why. Bebe is very correct on that front; hands down best ass in this whole planet. I turn back once he's gone and I see a response from this guy. I don't even know his name so for now he's assface. He claims that Tweek's phone was blowing up with threatening texts from me; which makes no sense because what is the point?

Instead of going on the defensive, I decide to take a different approach and talk about Kyle getting the same texts and that we found out who it was and that he could've very well been doing the same thing to him. I hit the send option and had a cup placed infront of me.

"Have I told you how amazing of a housewife you'll be to me?" I swivelled the chair and grabbed behind his thighs in hopes of coaxing him to sit on my lap to try be romantic…this is romantic right?

"You and I both know that your chair will break with both of us on it." He killed it, but he had a point. "You do, but not often enough for my liking."

"I'll promise to try say it more often then."

…

On a positive; I ended up getting all my work done so now I had time to actually focus on the Drama-Media-Set combo we had. Bebe had set up a storyline and casted everyone, so now it was game plans for everything else. So far; with Kenny's help in the technical designs, we were adamant we could construct sets that were lightweight and easy to roll on and off through transitions. We marked out a props list that tripled the length of my arm, but no big deal. I had like twelve lackies this year to help out. And then it came to the casting and costume design. Which is what we're sitting down and doing together because I can pretty much invade our Textiles class straight away once we're both happy with designs. That and I get to draw which I haven't been able to do lately so I win either way.

"So here's the cast list." She shoved over with the biggest grin as I read the top two names as the main characters. Did I mention it was a love story? "Only we decided to challenge everyone so Tricia is the guy and Ike is the princess."

"I hope that they got the roles based on their good acting?" I snickered and continued to look down the list at the descriptions she had written. "Okay, so Tricia will be the easiest to start with. Red is a nice colour but it may clash with her hair."

"Good point; I admit I may have been watching movies and kept the colour schemes to the genders? What do you recon would be nice?"

"A nice green colour; and gold trims." I began sketching a basic figure and then went over with the coat and tights concept. I tweaked the back so it was a ruffled back rather than tailcoats because they're overrated and this meant I could use glitter and sequins if I wanted. "How about this?"

"Are you serious?! That's absolutely perfect!" She placed a hand over her mouth with a squeal. "Okay, so what colour would contrast nice with the green for the dress then?"

"Lilac would be nice. Will he be expected to stuff a bra or is It man chest?" I saw her contemplate it before texting quickly. A ding later and she smiled.

"He literally just said he'll do anything to look like a woman so stuffed bra it is!" she gestured her finger across her face and up past her cheek with enthusiasm. "I love him so much. Literally such a chilled out kid. He reminds me of you a lot."

"He should do; I helped influence that angel." I stated as I continued to doodle. This one was a little harder because of the whole pleats versus ruffles with the skirt, but either way he was going to be the prettiest princess that ever lived. "When are they gonna start getting here by the way?"

"Oh, in ten minutes!" Bebe pulled her sleeve up to check her watch. "I'll go fetch the measuring tape if you wanted to keep going! Be right back babe."

And kept going I did. I'm glad I wasn't paying for the paper and pens as I finished sketch after sketch and tore the pages from the book. Once Bebe was back, I had pages scattered all over the desk. And from her smile, an audience. I look up to see everyone eyeing off the designs I made for them with wide eyes. I think my job is more than done.

"I think you're outdoing yourself." Ike comments as he leans on my shoulder. "You need to either sell your art or at least the designs."

"I might do afterwards; never know what Canadian theatre production will need inspiration." I catch the tape Bebe throws at me and I flick it out. "Alright, who's first?"

…

So its spreading out over a few weeks; but I'm actually having a conversation with Assface I guess? Who I've found out his name is Tom. I have asked if Tweek was cool with us conversing but it was always met with an okay so no harm done? It's not like we were conversing on him and how our relationships with him were comparable.

And it's not that kind of chat where it was taking over my life; because I also had my own relationship to look after; and I kind of wanted to chat about things since we were well into the school year now and we're in our final year. So afterwards was something we should plan for together right?

In all honesty I was scared before about everyone leaving for college. Because no one would be at the same one. And because I have that issue where I just don't trust someone in a long distance relationship, I was scared of starting one. But can't really be afraid of that now can I?

I was invited for dinner as Kyle was busy with his dad with work. I mean, he was always busy but apparently there was paperwork leaking out of work hours so it was brought home. I tried to delay my appearance at the house, but when I arrived they were still at the table surrounded by paperwork. They both looked up as I awkwardly closed the door and took my scarf off.

"Sorry, am I too early? I can take a walk around the block if you need privacy." I was met with a shake of the head.

"Not at all. Actually, we're going over finances and you should be learning this too. Take a seat kiddo." Gerald said, holding his hand out to the empty seat opposite him.

I sat down, and looked over the masses of paper. There was just numbers everywhere. Have I mentioned that I hate math and everything that comes with it? "So, what's all this for?"

"Debt." Kyle said dully. "My debt. From where I paid off the town's debt because hey, stupid people live here." He shook his head as he flicked through some printed forms; I couldn't make out the logo however. "We're just re-evaluating where I'm at with paying it off."

"It's, better than last month." Gerald began circling things and handing them to me to have a look at; and wanting to impress my boyfriend's dad I took it and pretended I knew what I was reading. "As you can see where I circled; that's how much has been paid off last month and this month in chronological order."

Oh, that makes so much more sense. "So I assume the negatives are interest or whatever it's called?"

"Yeah, the bane of every credit card." I handed the paper back, and began to look at other piles. The one where stuff was paid off was tiny. And it made me a little mad. Gerald sighed looking at my face. "And no, no one ever offered to help pay it off. It's better a kid can't do anything with his future than own up to your problems."

"Seriously?" I put my fists under the table to try calm down. I guess this is the protective boyfriend in me coming out and I'm in two minds if I like it or not. "So what does that mean then?"

"I can't get a loan for anything, which means no college, no house, and no leaving here." Kyle lent back on his chair and looked at me. "However, I can at least get into the family business and start earning money faster." And now it all made sense.

"How are you paying it off now then? If you don't mind me asking?" I was suddenly getting ideas, and I could see Kyle ready to shut them all down. He's scary when he can read you.

"I uh, am doing a pre-traineeship through dad. And I kind of have a where I write music for people. So that goes right into the card. It'll cut back so I'll be in my fourties before I can actually do anything but at least I wont die in debt."

I sat and said nothing, because there's nothing to say. Gerald started to clean everything up into a box and take it down to the basement. I decided to take the opportunity to move my hand over and link my pinky with his. See, we haven't really told his parents we're official. They have to assume like my parents did but at least my parents were happy. Kyle's parents can be very unpredictable.

"So that means that I can't go to college and leave you then." I stated, and he looked at me with raised brows.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You can't not go just because of me."

"I wasn't planning to go anyway. And my work has kind of opened up an offer so I'm gonna take it. It's teaching but I'll be doing what I love and then I won't have anxiety being in a different state from you."

"You're worried about that?" He questioned, his finger squeezing mine. "If anyone has to be worried I think it's me because you're super hot and those girls in the theatre club might kidnap you one day." He almost looked like he was sad for my self esteem. "I'm glad you have it figured out though for after we graduate. You always seemed like the type to do okay no matter what."

I pulled his hand to my lips to give it a peck. And his dad just saw me do it. Well now's a good time as ever to come clean. I let go of his hand and Kyle went slightly pink. "Uh so, this is a thing dad. It's a slow thing but a thing none the less."

Gerald looked between us and his expression was unreadable. However it wasn't his voice that responded. Sheila had been the in the kitchen the whole time and poked her head out. "You know I always said that there was a little more between you. I must say I'm not surprised but am at the same time. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad he's chosen you."

I put my head down, my face now beet red.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

You can bet your sweet ass after dinner that I went home to confront my parents about this. We were sneaky and waited til Kyle was out of earshot before Gerald offered to find the receipt for my family's debt. Which I now had in hand so there was no excuse for my family to duck me.

I stood at the doorway of my mom's office, where she was currently bent over her desk and probably going over paperwork that needs to be done. Well, whatever. This is kind of important and the only way to get my point across is to lead into a conversation with her. So I knock on her door; and her chair whizzes around instantly.

"Oh evening honey, you're home early aren't you?" She gave me a smirk as I walked in, and I rolled my eyes. "I would've thought you were staying the night there?"

"Nah, Mr. Broflovski was really busy when I got there and needs Kyle to help him out tonight. They only just found out about us so I didn't want to push it either." I thumbed the pages, and instantly her eyes fell onto them. Perfect. "He taught me how to do finances tonight too."

"Well that's nice of him. I mean, you can always ask me to help you honey. But I guess he was sorting his out when you got there?" She looked back up at me, her pen at her lip.

"Yeah, well. They weren't his; they were Kyle's." I finally handed them to her. "I asked for this; and wanted to ask you about it."

She took them, and raised her brows as she flicked through. "This was from eight years ago. Are they still paying off that card?"

"Yeah, he'll be struggling the rest of his life." I had to compose my anger, but it was hard when his future was ruined and It was my job to worry about him. "They're trying their best but it's not working. I want to pay our part off to help. Hell, I want to try pay off a lot of people's because why should an eighteen year old never get to do anything or own anything in his life?"

My mom seemed to want to debate, but then her smile returned. "You really care about this one, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I do. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I'd be right now. If I even would be here."

She stood up, and gave me a hug. "I'm proud of how you've turned out. I'll talk with your father and see what we can do about this, alright? And I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to help him out in the end."

"Thanks mom."

…

I've said before I needed to prepare what I was getting into when deciding I would pursue something with this guy, but I still had to have my back turned to the lunch table where those guys sit because everytime I looked at it I would get frustrated and a little pining I guess. Not that I needed to be attached to his hip all the time to function, but it had been well over a week since they left. Despite the other three blindly following, I still completely blame Cartman for them currently under border patrol investigation. Let's just say that it involved making money so that's why I'm kind of sympathising. Stan goes to look after Kenny, who needs money so badly, but makes the excuse to keep Kyle company, who in turn only goes because the other two go.

"W-wow. It's been like eight days very much." Jimmy had taken my place but was looking over at the empty table. "Have they even tried to co-to con-n-n-tact you?"

Butters looked up from his food and shook his head. "Not yet. I've sent texts in hopes that whoever has their phones can read at least. And then maybe they'll know they have teenagers and not actual drug smugglers."

I shoot him a look. "What were they even trying to do?"

"Cartman wouldn't say, so of course it's a dumb idea." Butters almost seemed like he's been wanting to say that line for a while. "I'm surprised that you didn't try talk them out of it Craig."

"Just because I'm dating one of them doesn't mean I have free reign to dictate what they do and what dumb decisions to make. I didn't even know about it til they were leaving."

"Secrets already?" Clyde side eyed me. We were okay but if there was any inclination that my relationship wasn't perfect he got worried. "That's never a good sign."

"It's no secret they get into dumb situations; I just didn't see him until they left." I shook my head. "I'm dying under all this work. I'm allowed to have my own time."

Jimmy blinked a couple of times. "J-just don't cut yourself off from people. It does n-n-na-n-n-nasty things to the brain."

"I know, I know. Been there, done that. Broke down, got over the hurdle and then was fine. I just can't seem to be ahead of work no matter how many hours I put into it." I pull out a notebook I keep in my jacket pocket and flick it open to the page where I've written every assignment, every essay, work shifts, media projects, costume work, fitting schedules and student body work under dates.

Token took if from me, and looked just as dismal as I did with how little had been crossed off or at least marked at the halfway point. "Why haven't you said you're struggling this much? How much is everyone else in your groups doing?"

"When your main source of help is gone for a week, you get where this is going." I folded my arms over the table and groaned. "I can't go to anyone else because we're all in the same boat this year. I just have to take one or two days off to get ahead. If I can knock all our essays off completely then I wouldn't be struggling so much."

"Well,how about this. Jimmy and I were doing a studying session after school anyways, so you come over and we can all help each other out. My parents are out of town so we can order food in and once our work is done we can binge on games or movies or whatever." Token handed my book back with a smile. "Dude, we're here for you now. Don't be afraid to ask us for help."

"I'll come too! Craig and I are partners for a couple of assignments so we can get them done earlier than next week!" Butters perked up with a smile.

Clyde looked like he would rather roll over and die. "Have fun with that. I have football practice and I hate homework, let alone parties for it. Pass to forever."

"Plus we have a date tonight." Red jacketed arms slunk around Clyde's shoulders and a mop of blonde curls fell around his head. Bebe smiled with her freshly coated lips at me. "I help him with homework anyway."

She leant up, hands still on his shoulders but full attention was on me. "Sorry I didn't respond to your text, but I figured that talking face-to-face would be a lot easier than over the phone. Would you like to go for a walk?"

I get up out of the lunch table, and Clyde is almost pouting. "Yeah, it won't take too long. I'll see you guys in class."

Once out of earshot from the group, Bebe instantly jumped into action. "So, you were very cryptic and vague about what you wanted help with. Or was that on purpose to get me curious? Because it worked by the way."

We made our way to the media room so no one would listen in. Because I don't need everyone talking about my problems or concerns. Being told people think I'm not being a boyfriend enough is annoying as it is. I closed the door and locked it before we both slumped into the couch in the corner.

"So, there's a couple of things." I paused, trying to think of a way to discuss this first issue. Emotions and feelings aren't exactly my strong point. "How do you initiate…you know. Without directly asking?" My hands were moving to try and get that point across.

As expected, she started to giggle. "McFucker, getting advice for sex?! Are you sure you need my help with this?"

"Well, with people I knew it was easy because it either just happened or there was a direct 'Can I have sex with you' and then it was done. Can you even make it romantic? How does that even work?"

She stopped giggling, and her face seemed like it had finally hit her. "Oh my god. You're serious about him aren't you?"

"I mean-"

"You are!" She slapped my arm playfully. "You wouldn't be holding back otherwise if you weren't. That's really cute. You might actually be falling in love with the guy."

I swallowed. I didn't really know what love ever was. I thought I did a few years ago; right before I started thinking about Kyle that way. Well before we became so close. "I don't think it's that. It's probably different because it's not going to be a one time thing."

She just gave me a smile that said she disagreed. "Whatever you say pumpkin. Yes, that's probably why. To be honest? Don't force it. Definitely don't try plan it. If it's the way you described, it'll just fall into place and happen. Don't overthink it either. That kills the mood."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. So, that's the harder question out of the way." I sighed and slumped back into the couch. "The other luckily isn't so hard but I'm still stumped. It's about selling my art."

Bebe's ears perked and her eyes lit up. "Really?! That's really good! Everyone thinks you should. What outlet were you looking at?"

"That's my question. Where should I look at starting?" I shrugged. " is a last resort since at this stage I can't commit to monthly content or extras for higher payers."

She clicked her fingers after a few moments of thought. "Leave it with me. I have a family member who own an exhibition unit. Get stuff ready and I'll get it sorted. It's in Denver but more arty people live there. I'll need photos to ask about pricing too but I'm positive your stuff will be priced in the thousands!"

"Even if I made half of a thousand that would make me proud of myself." She flatters me way too much. I honestly don't see myself as the next Picasso, but my aunt once bought a piece off me to help me out with my car and her art friends go stupid over it. So I have to be doing something right?

In the end, this was going to be a beginning fund to set myself up. And of course help pay off Kyle's debt whether he liked it or not. If we were going to be annoying each other long term, then I may as well start acting like I care now and not when we're thirty.

"So why the sudden interest?" Bebe leant forward. "Establishing your role as the bread winner for the relationship? Wannabe gold digger daddy?"

I actually snorted. "Yeah, lets go with those. I've been saving bulk but obviously a small casual job isn't going to buy a house."

We both went quiet for a moment, before Bebe spoke again. "Are you worried about him?"

"They do things like this all the time so it should be expected by now."

"That doesn't mean you're not allowed to worry." She placed her hands in her lap. "Clyde does a lot of stupid things and it's pretty much expected of him to do it, but I'll always worry about him. It's our job as the support team to. I would've said lovers but you're scared of that word."

I responded by poking my tongue out.

…

It had been two weeks now; but hey at least all my schoolwork was done and all the clubs were chugging along with no issues. Mind you, the only real constant human interaction I had was with Tom over Instagram. Everyone else kind of now has a partner so of course they're out with them a lot.

But it wasn't the same. I still didn't know this guy at all but he seemed nice enough. I decided to try my luck at a text to Kyle and at least hope that they were alright. If they weren't, I'd kill Cartman myself.

I flopped back on my bed; truth be told I was exhausted and it was only six at night. I was glad that I wasn't obsessed with looking fit and muscular because how would I find the time really? Everyone else did sports in place of my being with every faction of the Art department. Kyle can be my arm candy, I just needed to be rich and we'd be like all our parents. Yeah, low blow but where is the lie?

"Figured I'd just come and see you instead of texting that we're finally back." I sat up and saw Kyle looking like shit in my doorframe. His lids were hooded and the bags were evident that he hadn't slept at all. And yet I still found him hot as hell.

"Oh my god, fucking good." I shot up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Yeah, definitely missed this. He gave a chuckle and hugged back, his head burying into my neck. "Please don't do that to me again."

"Trust me, I won't be." He breathed in and lifted his head. "But you'll be happy to know that it was a success and we made a large profit. The only reason we were held up was because they thought Kenny had stolen weed or something so they wouldn't let us go til they rifled through everything. And guess who they decided to cavity search?"

I could practically feel his shit eating grin and I snickered. "He deserved it for sure." I let go of him finally and led him over to sit on my bed and I stood in front of him. He almost savoured the softness as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

"God I have missed this bed. Yours was always more comfy." He stated as he moved his hands across the quilt. "Plastic chairs hurt after long periods of time sitting down."

"Trust me when I say that the bed has missed you too." I knelt down in front of him and grippe his knees. "The owner of the bed may have also missed you a little bit. But just a little."

"A little is better than not at all." He looked at me and gave a smirk. "I think a hug might not be enough of a welcome home though don't you think?"

I complied by shooting up and pushing him flush between my bed and my chest and kissed him. I made sure that they were long and enough to savour. He'd used a chick's chapstick because all I could taste was cherry instead of his usual Kosher taste. I felt his hands up my back and grasping fists of my jumper; so at least it wasn't just me missing this.

We let go to catch our breath, and he pushed me up. "Hey, Mr. Tucker!"

I shot a look to see my dad standing in the doorway, leaning on it with folded hands and a smile? I can never tell with this family really. Instantly I was standing up and pulling Kyle up with me so we could straighten ourselves up. My dad pretended he didn't see anything.

"Nice to see you back kiddo. Where have you been? This one was cooped up in here and sulking." Thanks dad.

"Oh, I was on a school assignment out in country for extra curricular. It's better being home too." He was so hit and miss with lying it amazed me sometimes. "Sorry you had to see our reunion."

"It's fine, I came up to say dinner was ready. Extra plate for you too Kyle." He went to leave, then stuck his head back in. "Though, can we talk before Tricia joins us? Downstairs."

We looked at each other before walking downstairs and meeting my dad at the table. He was sitting at the head, waiting for us to join him. I mean, at least he cares I guess to do this. He waited til we were seated before starting.

"Now I know this won't be easy since I don't know how it works with you gays, but I think we need to talk about-"

"Dad no." I cut him off. "That's to say, you don't have to speak to us about that."

"Yes Mr. Tucker. We're not having sex and don't plan to for a while." Kyle added to my statement. Not for a while huh?

"Oh." My dad seemed a little disappointed, but then he went back to his serious dad face. "Right. Well, when and if you decide to, I would prefer that you do it in this house. Just so we know you're in a safe place and able to call for help if you need it on a rare chance."

"T-thanks dad?" I was so confused by now, but I guess he's been preparing for this moment for a while. So I guess I can humour him. "Well while we're here and I guess honest, I have done it before. With a few people."

"Oh." He seemed to expect that from me. "Well as long as you were safe."

"Naturally. I tried with a girl but definitely gay and no kids have come from it." I looked away from Kyle when I said that because the fact I fucked a girl the night I should've said something to him makes me feel guilty.

"That's good to hear. And I'm glad you're sure of yourself as a person." My dad turned to Kyle, who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing from me sir. I have way too much homework to think about that." Kyle twiddled his thumbs and pursed his lips. "But thank you for caring enough to have this chat with us. As embarrassing as it is, we can tell you really care."

My dad seemed to beam at his response; and nodded a few times. "I'm glad. And thank you for being honest with me."

We shuffled back to sit around the table just as Tricia came down for dinner.

…

There wasn't much to catch up on, but we decided to talk about as much as we could as we were cuddled up in bed. I mean, this is probably as intimate as we needed to be, and I liked it. He still however wouldn't say what it was exactly that they did so we'll probably never find out. I on the other hand filled him in with what was happening here; and that Tom had turned around and said that he wanted to meet in person. Kyle was very against the idea.

"I don't understand why? Isn't that weird?" He was staring at me with that disapproving look he inherited from his mother and I in turn refused to look at him. "How does Tweek feel about this?"

I finally huffed and rolled over to lean over him. "Fine, if it's that upsetting, I'll tell him not to come. Even if it was important. Will you stop lecturing me over it now?"

"It wasn't a lecture but, fine. It's dropped." He looked like he would totally bring it up again; because it's playing on his mind. This is what he was like. He'd think about things for days before finally blurting out. This is how his speeches are formed really.

"Thank you." I relaxed my body over his and gave him a chaste kiss. "I have to admit I have missed this side of you. It's hot to watch you get wound up by things."

He gave me a deadpan look in response. "We really need to talk about the things that turn you on because it's a very strange list."

"Aw don't be like that honey." I purred before stopping and looking like I had fucked up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

He shrugged. "It's fine. Honey, sweety and babe are pretty universal as far as pet names go and they only really mean something to the person you refer to rather than previous people."

"That's good then. Because I suck at coming up with unique pet names and for you it seems to be dead on impossible and that makes me sad."

"You know you don't have to give me a pet name. My name works fine." He thumbed my bottom lip. "Or Ky. Not many people use that anymore."

"I guess that's sexy enough to scream out." I gave a small laugh as he pushed me off him.

"Don't make me kick you out of bed." He grabbed his pillow, ready to hit me on the offchance I tried another stupid joke. I put my hands up to surrender.

"You win. I wont joke about it again for this month." I rolled over to check my phone tucked under my pillow and saw that Tom was waiting for an answer about meeting up.

Sorry Kyle, you'll forgive me later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I could tell Kyle knew I was up to something, because my stupid ass was suddenly quiet and more focused on getting work done. Specifically when I was busy fitting Tricia and Ike for their outfits. I was making sure I would get the patterns absolutely perfect and just kind of zoned out.

"I'm telling mom you fucked on the couch." Was all I caught from Tricia when zoning back in.

"Huh?"

"See, told you Ike." She stated, hands on her hips and looking like she'd won an award. "Wasn't even listening to a word you said. He only responds to threats when he's like this."

"Yeah well I'm listening now." I frowned and started repinning under her arm. "I just like to focus on one thing at a time."

"Yeah well can you try doing two? Kyle's in that bitchy mood and I have to cop it." Ike was sitting at the table and working on an assessment that he had due. "He worries about you way too much. Thought he would blow an aneurysm yesterday."

"Well, I guess I've given him reasons to worry. Even if it's just me throwing myself into my work again." I marked where I had pinned and started to pull the patterns off my sister. "He just needs to chill out a little bit."

"Yeah well you can help with that like the fuckboy you are." Tricia added with a roll of her eyes. "He just needs to get laid so hurry up."

"And still to this day I don't understand how I make it to the category of fuckboy." I made sure a pin stabbed her as I was pulling them out; which she squealed from. "And do you think that maybe I'm not fucking him because I don't wanna rush him?"

Ike turned around in his seat and gave me a look that indicated he was considering slapping me. "Really? You're going down that path? Trust me when I say that he wants it, badly. He thinks he's subtle but he let it slip that he thinks you're not interested and of course he throws a pity party that it's him that's the problem."

I sigh and move to the table with the pieces and slide down. "It'll happen when it happens. And I sure as hell wont be telling you two about it. Nosey pricks."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll thank us later." Ike waved his pencil in my direction before going back to his work. Tricia sat beside him and placed her chin in her cupped hands to lean on the table.

"So are you like in love with him?" She asked me, and I stopped to look at her, before putting my head back down to focus on cutting on the lines. "You are! Wow. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, let's leave him be alright?" Ike was quiet with his words, but I had to hand it to him that he knew how to tame the beast that is my sister.

There was the sound of a car pulling up, and Ike and I looked at each other as Tricia went to answer the door. Seconds later she skipped in and stood behind Ike. "Oh Craig, you're in trouble."

I frowned, and changed my expression to surprise when Kyle stood beside her moments later, holding a plastic bag full of something. He seemed to be okay and Tricia was just stirring up shit again.

"I did try calling you a few times but I can see you're all busy." And there was the hint of frustration in his voice. He hated it when his messages weren't replied to in a timely manner. "I figured that you might need help and I'm done for the day."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy getting grilled by these two and left my phone upstairs." I gestured my scissors at them, who were both looking between us with grins. "But thank you for beating me to the chase. I was going to call you after I was done here."

He moved over and placed the bag next to me, before planting a kiss on my forehead affectionately. "Figured that might help you perk up a little bit. You've been really quiet the past few days."

"Sorry. I'm throwing myself in my work again. I've already been lectured on it." I gripped his scarf and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. He made a small noise but made no effort to rip away.

"Yuck! We're going upstairs." I heard Tricia exclaim, before shuffling and two sets of feet run up the staircase.

I let him go and he just gave me a disapproving look which I tried my best to ignore. "Well that gets rid of them easily. We can have time to ourselves, kind of."

"You could've just asked them to leave instead." He pulled his scarf off as if to get rid of my outlet to try pull him close again. I decided to move back to cutting while he shed a few layers. "What can I do to help?"

"Once I've finished cutting all this it can be put onto the fabric I have at the other end of the table." I gestured my right hand before going back to cutting. "I'm just cutting everything to exact so there's no need to cut extra around and try use as little as possible."

"Seems easy enough. It's just pinning and cutting right?" He shuffled at the other end to grab the green fabric before shuffling to sit opposite me. He however didn't make a grab for anything else. "Are you actually okay though? I really don't want to be that partner but you've pulled away from me again."

I stopped and looked at him in half pretend shock and half real. I put my stuff down and shook my head. "I promise that it's not like that. I just have a lot of stuff going on right now." Lie. I was just worried he'd find out I was going behind his back this weekend. "I just thought I was maybe pushing you a little; specially after the other week with my dad."

"Oh, I just said that to keep him happy." He finally put his head down and began shuffling around. "Truth be told I'm actually ahead with my work and school so I have a lot of free time; so I'd rather spend it with you in any way possible."

"Right." Ike was right. Subtlety isn't his strong suit. "Well I mean I was just kinda waiting til we were both comfy instead of forcing it, you know?"

He looked up at me in slight confusion. "Are you worried?"

"Worried isn't the right word. I dunno, it's hard to explain. It's not because of you, but it is?"

He pursed his lips then clicked his tongue as he leant back in the chair. "I don't think I follow. Are you having trouble thinking about us or?"

"No!" I realised I had shouted it a bit loudly, because I heard a door open upstairs. "No, not that way. I just, want to do things right if we're serious about each other?"

"Craig if you don't suck his dick soon, I'll do it to shut you both up." Tricia hung over the railing and gave me a look that said she was listening in and hating every minute. "You guys are like an old couple who haven't dated in fifty years. Just act your age for Christ sake."

"Maybe act yours for a change and people will take you seriously." I kept eye contact with her as she rolled her eyes.

"If you don't need us Ike and I are going to his house." She stated as they descended the stairs together. "Ike has better games at his house."

"Yeah whatever, I'll let mom and dad know when and if they come home tonight." I waved them off and went back to what I was doing.

We were both silent until the front door closed. "I didn't realise that's how this worked." Kyle said with a chuckle. "Getting shared between you two."

"Oh god please don't put that image in my head." I muttered as I put the pieces to the side and began folding the fabric out to my end of the table. "It's bad enough she was trying to woo you for a year let alone having any piece of you now. I don't share."

"Kenny will be upset by that statement." He was smiling though. "I'm glad you agree we're going for a serious direction with this though. I was never one for casual anyway."

"I figured as much." I stood up to lean over for the pins. "That's really all that's been playing on my mind I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Ike said he was telling you I've been a pain in his ass, but I can't help it. I blame my ma for that." He gave a smile. "So after this you're taking a break with me because you need it."

"Fine. My back is killing me so the break will do me good I guess." I sat back down and stretched; my back making a few popping sounds. "Nevermind, it's all good again."

He shook his head in response.

…

Everything pretty much went back to normal again; only I made an effort to reply to everyone's messages and not make myself look as guilty as I was feeling. I was meeting with Tom and doing my best to find something that I never wore so I could blend into a crowd. South Park was a very small town and everyone talked. We agreed to meet at the café on the other side of town; away from Tweek Bros., because how awkward for both of us if we went there. But back to trying to find something to wear that wasn't what I wore all the time. Desperate time called for desperate measures.

I walked across the hall and stuck my head in to see my sister in her beanbag and on her ipad as usual. She made no effort to look up but she knew I was there. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Yeah, yeah, you can sext whenever you want. I wanted to ask if you still had some leggings I could borrow."

She finally looked up, and looked like she was gonna throw her device at me. "Craig, what the fuck. Why?"

"All my pants are in the wash." She kept looking at me and knew I was lying. "Fine. I'm going incognito and need to wear something none of my friends have seen me wear."

She then smirked. "Is someone doing something his boyfriend told him not to? Naughty boy." She finally got up, tossing her ipad down in her wake. "You know I've seen a guy being _very_ interested in you on your Instagram right?"

"Kyle may have said he's got a problem if I see him; so I lied and said I was out in Denver today with Jimmy." I leant on her doorframe. "What do you want in return for helping me not get my ass kicked?"

She made a motion that she was thinking as she shuffled over to her drawers. "I mean, I have your balls in a vice right now. I could ask for anything and you'd have to do it incase I did tell him you were meeting other guys under his nose."

"Tricia-"

"However, since I'm clearly the nicer one of us both; I have a simple request." She turned back to me and beckoned me in. "Obviously I can't afford nice clothes, but I have a brother who can sew."

I sauntered over and slung an arm around her neck. "Done."

"If I go out, I would appreciate a new outfit every time."

"Give me a picture and I'll replicate it."

"I also want you to set me up with Ike."

I gave her a smirk. "Absolutely double done. I'll make you a dress so hot he'll never want to look at another girl again."

Tricia opened her drawer and began rifling through. "I'm glad to hear it, fuckboy."

…

Mermaid tights and one of dad's hoodies was not really want I had in mind, but it would have to do. I also managed to find some really old boots that we had for mom's fourtieth birthday; theme was crossdressing. So I looked like a really hot girl on the bottom and a homeless guy up top. I'd fit right in at Walmart to be honest. But with that, some hair styling and the hood above my head, no one said anything to me and walked past. I mean, a couple of people questioned my choice of attire or stared a little bit, but people I recognised said nothing.

I had seen a couple of photos of this guy, and I looked up to see him sitting at one of the tables outside; hands cupped under his chin over a cup. He seemed to be dressed as rugged as possible too, so there was a chance he had the same thought I did.

I gave a small wave, and he merely looked at my legs with a cocked brow and ran a hand through his brow hair. I reminded me of someone else but I couldn't put my finger on it currently. I pulled the chair out and sat in front of him. "Hey, nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." I can see why Tweek moved on so quickly. His voice was deep, and like velvet. It suddenly made me feel a bit insecure with my nasally voice and slight lisp. "Sister dressed you today I see?"

"Yeah, this town is creepily small and people will tell everyone they saw me otherwise." I was quieter than usual because hey, annoying voice and all. "So uh, was it a long trip here?"

Tom shrugged and pursed his lips in thought. "A few hours, but I'm sure it'll be worth it. I found accommodation so I don't have to leave for a few days anyway."

"Oh, that's good to know." I tapped my fingers on the table and looked around so I could wave a waiter down. I needed a coffee badly. "Did you need a top up?"

"That would be great actually. My shout since I'm making you sneak around." He smiled and ordered a few things for us; so we'd be here for a while it seemed. "I guess I should start with the obvious; so how is everything going for you here?"

"It could be a bit more organised on my end to be fair, but I'm just managing to juggle everything around. It's the life of your final year I guess." I ran a hand through my fringe. "How about you? You seemed to be pretty vague with your life."

"Ah well I guess I didn't want to dump my problems on you as you didn't want to do the same to me." He said a quiet thankyou to the waitress when she brought out our coffee and a plate of a few pastries. "But like you, I'm barely juggling things around. I had to drop some things in order to cope."

"Well, that's why a boyfriend is there to help, right?" I did pick up something was wrong and there was no point beating around the bush if I wasn't going to see the guy again after this.

"Ah, ex-boyfriend." And that's what it was. "I didn't want to because I cared for him a lot, but I had to let Tweek go. I just wasn't good enough for him and it was selfish for someone like me to try help him when I knew I couldn't handle it."

"Ah. Sorry." I stirred a spoon in my cup as I added the sugar to it. He gave a soft chuckle in response.

"No need to apologise. I know it's hard but he'll find someone that can be strong for him like we both tried to be. And it'll be hard to move on from someone like him; like it took you a long time to get over him."

"Oh, yeah for sure. He's a rare treasure that needs the right one to care for him." I said it and truth be told I meant it. Because his parents could be cruel. Hell all ours could if they really wanted to.

Tom was looking up and I could tell he had found someone to look at. "Probably really inappropriate but there are two guys over there and they both have really nice assets."

"Nah, you're single so it's fine to look." I peaked over my shoulder, before looking back in shock. "Except them. They're off limits."

"The red head is yours, he's just turned slightly." He was still staring. "And blondie?"

"Dating my cousin, sort of. I think." I saw Tom almost pout.

"Shame. He's really easy on the eye." He sent a wink and looked back at me. "He's now very confused. But they're leaving in three, two, one. You're good to relax at least."

"Fuck me dead that was close." I breathed out and leant back in the chair. "Of all the places they come, it had to be here today."

"That happens more often than you think and it makes you wonder sometimes." He took a cinnamon scroll and began to tear it. "So, now that we can talk more freely, I actually came because I felt like this should be said in person."

"Oh, well thanks for the thought. It's less weird knowing that you're an ex now I guess?" I proceeded to take the giant biscuit with chocolate coating half of it.

"Likewise." He took a sip of his coffee and his expression went serious. "I came to warn you. Obviously Tweek did move on, but he was still in love with you. He wouldn't stop obsessing over you, which I guess was a more larger reason why we broke up. But he did say that he was going to come back here soon and tie up some loose ends."

"That sounds like it could go a couple of ways and both sound really uninviting." I could feel a little bit of heat in my face. That feeling of distain for a person settling in.

"Well I assumed that he would try to win you back. He got pretty upset knowing you had found someone else." He popped a bit of bun in his mouth.

"That's the other option I was worried about. Take out the competition per say. Not that I thought he could go that far but now? Who knows." I looked down at my coffee. "But thanks for the warning, it's definitely something that needed to be said in person."

"Hey, anytime." I looked back up at him smiling again. "And I'm around for a few days so if you want to talk about anything I'm a message away."

…

Needless to say, we stayed at the coffee place for a while. And met up a couple more times. He confirmed it was Tweek sending the text messages to me in hopes I would give up on my quest for a new love. And was now angry it backfired.

Now I didn't feel bad about not telling Kyle what I had done. And the few days after of chatting with this guy. It was like garnering a new friend over a bad situation. And that's all it was, because I was not about that life.

Apparently it had made someone else a bit miffed, as I felt a hand twirl me around and I came face to face with Kenny. He looked like he wasn't gonna take any shit today.

"So I heard you were busy? Wouldn't be something to do with fucking around behind my friend's back would it?" He clicked his tongue. "I knew it was you at the café. I dunno why no one else recognised you but I know a sneak when I see it. I would know, I do the same thing all the time."

I shook my head. "I'm not sneaking around to see other guys if that's where you're going. That was Tweek's previous boyfriend."

Kenny wanted to calm his expression but he decided to keep it stern. "Yeah, pretty sure Kyle told you that would make him uncomfy if you met up with him."

"I know, and he'll get over it if he finds out." I decided to get defensive, which to be fair wasn't a good idea. "I found out stuff that I needed to know and prepare for, so sue me."

"You are playing a dangerous game my friend." He turned and left me at my locker; and I closed my eyes with a sigh. I was screwed.

"Hey, ready to go home?" I snapped back to see Kyle waiting for me. I merely nodded and collected myself before we left.

The car ride was quiet; neither of us trying to find something to say. We spend so much time together that these kinds of silences happen a lot more often than usual. But today there was something different about our silence. I could see his expression out the corner of my eye and I knew then that Kenny had told him. Which in turn made the guilt start up again on my end.

We made it to my house, and no one was home. What a surprise. We entered and he decided to go upstairs without a word. I instead checked the kitchen to see a note from my parents about them going to Denver for the weekend, and Tricia had written on the bottom that she was staying with Karen. Great. So it'll be a quiet weekend on top of an awkward one.

I finally decided to just go upstairs and face the music. I came in to see him perched on my computer chair and looking like he wanted to yell at me. Instead he was calm; scarily calm to the point I would've rather he yell at me.

"So you met up with him, even though I was against it." A statement rather than a question.

"I didn't want to upset you, but I knew either way one of us was going to be upset over it." I slumped down on the end of my bed and stared at him.

"Did you have to lie to me though? It's bad enough you saw him anyway, but for Kenny to see you in that situation and tell me? Like, what did you even-"

"I had to know why he was contacting me out of the blue alright?" I cut him off, which I never do.

"He couldn't have just messaged you instead?"

"I don't have to explain to you why it was important but it's my decision!" I was up on my feet and shaking. I let myself get emotional and now I was shaking with regret. The way he looked at me was pure shock. I sad down and groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I have no right to get angry with you."

There was silence. Then after what seemed like forever he spoke up. "No, you're right. In the end it was your decision and who am I to dictate what you can and can't do?"

"Kyle, no. That's not at all what this is about." I looked at him and he seemed defeated. "You don't have to apologise for worrying about me. You definitely can be mad at me for going around behind your back. And you can be mad at me for trying to justify it now."

His expression changed to an unreadable one, before he gave a nod and looked down at his hands. "Is this our first fight?"

"If this is what our fights are, I'll count my blessings." I never told him about fights I've had with people. What we were having now was so much more innocent. "I'm sorry, for all of this."

"No, I understand why you did what you did. Just, don't do it to me again okay? I'd rather know what you're up to and disapprove than question your motives all the time."

I gave a nod. "No more secrets. No more sneaking around."

He stood up, and shuffled over to stand in front of me. His lids hooded and his lips parted as he placed his hands on my cheeks. "Agreed."

Before I had a chance to react, he was kissing me with a hidden agenda behind it. It was passionate yet sloppy, but needy at the same time. I grabbed his wrists and pulled back in confusion.

"It's okay." He breathed out.

"It is?" I was totally not prepared for this at all, but I had to be now.

"Yeah, it is." He went back to kissing me; all the while pushing me back on the bed.

It was gonna be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I'm not sure how long I was staring at his back; but it had to have been in the hours. I'm not sure if it was just coming down from last night or admiring my work on his skin, but I didn't feel like staring at anything else.

I had done a number all down his pale skin. Red streaks starting from his shoulders down to his lower back. His shoulder blades had marks from where my nails had dug down enough to break the skin. I scooted closer; and began running my finger down each line. There was no stirring so at least I wouldn't wake him by tickling him on accident.

The more I analysed, the more that I was cursing everyone for yet again being right. I loved this guy; and not just because they told me I did, or because he had my face pressed in the mattress at one point during the night either. It definitely wasn't lust I was feeling right now.

"Yeah, I love you." I breathed as I pressed my lips gently against his shoulder. And then harder against my nail marks. I placed a hand on his hip bone and began stroking gently.

Another stir, followed by a large exhale of air from him and his body relaxed again. However, he grabbed my hand and pulled it around his waist. So he was waking up at least. I pressed my nose into the back of his neck and squeezed my arm.

He finally gave a groan and I felt his head move. "Morning." He stated softly, followed by a yawn. I shifted back to allow him to roll around to face me. "How'd you sleep?"

I smiled. "Really well. I could still go for a few more hours. How about you?"

"I still feel exhausted." He sat up and stretched. "Then again I had to wait til my back stopped stinging before I could sleep. What the hell did you do to me?"

I sat up, and winced a little from…you know what nevermind. "I destroyed your back. I admit it was a lot more than I expected. Least I didn't latch onto you like a dog. I bet I have nice teeth marks to match."

"Well yeah you do, but they look alright." He smirked and swung out of bed. "Least you can get away with showing them off."

"I could, but I won't." I finally pushed myself out of bed, checking the time on my bedside clock. "Oh wait, definitely not. The theatre club has practice today and no one is going to be asking me questions like that."

"Oh wait, that's today?" He fished around my room for his shirt, and stood up to scratch his head. "What time were you meant to be there?"

"Still have an hour luckily." I moved to my dresser and fished out a high collared shirt for him. "Here; you wearing my shit isn't unusual so smooth sailing."

He caught the shirt and looked at me with a smile. "You want me to come?"

I began pulling on my own clothes and turned back to him. "Of course I do. Unless you gotta be somewhere else today? I think Kenny is coming too to have a watch."

"You and I both know that I have nothing planned whatsoever, and even if I did I cannot be bothered today." He pulled his pants back on and patted them out a little bit. "What I can be bothered to do is to get a coffee so wake up a little bit more."

I nodded in response as I pulled an overshirt on. "That I will gladly do. I'm amazed I'm functioning without one right now."

Kyle gave another smirk and shuffled past me. "And I wonder why that is? Maybe it's been an excuse for a while? Couldn't possibly be from anything else that happened."

"You're a minx." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "You don't get coffee with that attitude."

"That's mean." He however leant in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We can continue that when we get back otherwise we'll never leave."

…

Bebe was perkier than usual this morning as she began directing half awake kids around on stage. Tricia yawned and gave me a wave as I made it and took a seat with Kenny. Karen was leaning on another kid and her lids were heavy.

"Looks like everyone forgot about today from faces." Kenny stated as he gestured to Kyle, who had slumped into the seat next to me followed by resting on my shoulder. "Hell even I forgot until Bebe messaged at four thirty. Four-fucking-thirty."

"She must be stopped." I responded, moving my neck and hearing all the small creaks as it went. "I'm guessing she left Clyde in bed because he sure as hell would've been kicking and screaming."

"Yeah he mentioned he'll come later when he's awake." Kenny gestured with his chin over to Kyle. "Why is he tired? He's usually the one waking everyone else up."

"We had a rough night." I said without really thinking. "No thanks to you but hey, we got over it and we're fine now."

"Oh, first fight huh?" He suddenly smirked. "So how was the makeup sex then?"

"Kenny, for fuck sake." Kyle finally said with a whine. "It's too early to deal with that. Just watch like we were asked to do we can help with this play."

"Bout time you got laid, but it hasn't shifted the sand from the sounds of it." Kenny laughed and ducked a fist shooting past my face in attempts to hit him. "Easy there, I'm kidding."

"It'll never make sense as to why you're so interested in being involved with everyone's sex life." I shook my head and noticed a kid steady himself from falling asleep. "Isn't Red doing a good enough job with you?"

That shut him up. See he actually doesn't care, and he most certainly hates sharing. One thing I can and will use against him. "You and I will never have that discussion. Ever. You win."

I sat back in my chair and took notes on how everything was set up so we could start planning lighting, music and set designs. Also to help Bebe make changes to the actual script itself incase it sucked. Which it wont because she's really great with script writing and being able to describe things with so much tact and grace. Even if people don't understand it; like some were having trouble with and questioning the English. I think we forget that there's several versions of the English language; and not just, you know, American English.

It had only felt like a few minutes that we were there, but a huge sigh and Bebe calling for a lunch break did I realise it was midday already. We'd been there for two hours. Then again I was so busy taking notes; and took notes I did. I had pages upon pages, each with it's own page of descriptions and dimensions.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked, hands behind her back. I waved the notebook a few times.

"I have gone through the whole lot so far and not much needs to be changed script and acting wise. I just think they need to be awake for the rehearsals in the future so it isn't stiff."

"Oh, well that's good to hear." She gave a smile and gestured. "We're taking an hour break, come join."

"I will, I need to speak to Karen anyway." Kenny said, leaving us with a wink and following Bebe; and actually holding a conversation about the play so far and not her ass for once.

Kyle was awake but barely. He gave another yawn and stretch as he left my shoulder. "Tricia is nervous."

"How so? With the lines or what?" I turned in my seat at an angle and dangle my leg over the armrest. "She's been fine practising with me?"

Kyle shook his head with a grin. "Nah, you watch her. She keeps glancing at Ike's hands and lips when he speaks. She's nervous about the kissing scene."

"Oh. Right. That makes sense." I pursed my lips because she hasn't mentioned it. Then again she doesn't like sharing anything about her love life to me despite being up in mine. She's spent too much time with Kenny clearly. "Not like we can practise it and she does go quiet when he's mentioned."

Kyle looked to the stage airily. "He better not screw it up. She's not a bad kid. And she deserves to be able to have the right attention poured into someone."

"You are way too nice for your own good sometimes." I stared at his side profile in what I felt like was an adoring manner. Which really I still looked bored out of my mind. But I knew it was affection.

He shifted my leg so he could pulled the armrest up and scoot closer. "At least sit properly when we're having a moment dude."

"Oh, was this a moment? Since when was this a moment?" I checked around to see that we were alone, but that apparently didn't bother him. "Does someone suddenly think PDA is alright now he's getting it?"

"That might be the reason." He tilted my chin before moving in for a kiss. Which you know me, I won't complain about. However…

"We leave for five minutes and come back to this." Ike states as he hangs over the chairs behind us.

We break away and I give him a smirk. "Well think of it this way; least you can watch pros do it first before you practice for the scene with my sister."

I watched as his neck began to go pink, and he casually tried to shake it off. "Well yes, of course! How could I pass that opportunity when you guys are clearly so good at it?"

…

"I'll admit. I was a bit surprised that you would text me and actually want to talk about your issues with me."

I was standing with Stan at school, it's been like a week since I said that word. Not that I expected him to hear me, but I've noticed that he's become quite chilled out about PDA and wanting to express his affection. Which I'm fine with of course, but I kind of wonder if there's a hidden agenda to it.

"You know Kyle best in the end, and I just needed to talk to someone who might understand my situation from his point of view I guess?" I shrugged casually. "It's about something that happened between us."

"What did you do?" He looked at me like a scolding mother, to which I squinted my eyes at. He looked taken aback. "What did he do?"

"It's nothing like that, we're fine." Which at this point I don't care if he likes that or not. Why do people assume I'm the problem in the relationships? "Look, I may have said the L word last week while we were waking up. I don't know if he heard me since he wasn't really awake til after, but you've seen what he's been like. I just feel like I've jumped the gun maybe?"

Stan's face softened, before smiling. "Wow, that's actually really nice to hear. I'm glad you can be that open with me about something like that. It's not easy to since love is very powerful and raw." He rubbed his nose a couple of times. "I know what Kyle is like. You know what he's like. Sometimes he can take weeks to process something in his mind and try find a perfect time to act on it. I'm probably not making this easy for you but I can assure you that he most definitely heard you say it. And I would bet that this flip he's done is out of guilt for not being about to say it back just yet."

He scratched his forehead. "He's probably trying to show that he cares so you don't feel like you screwed up, but he's a reader. An observer. He does what he sees so I guess if this is real then to just ride it out until he can finally work out how he's going to say it back. Because from the way he dotes on you and talks about you, he is very serious about this."

I stared at him for a few moments, processing what he was saying. And he was right. I was probably very much worried for no reason at all. I wasn't the type to push for anything, so I guess if I change my MO now it might scare him away. I nodded a few times before finally speaking again. "I, thankyou. For the advice. I needed something that sensible and straight forward."

Stan smiled again. "Any time. You're pretty much family now so we may as well act like it."

For once in my life I actually gave him a genuine smile back.

…

I swear I had this play more downpact than Tricia had; she asked me to practice with her every night so she'd get it right. We'd been practising for a month now and she seemed to be finding new areas to make mistakes with. Which in all fairness it happens to the best of people. But the closer it was coming, the more stressed and irritated she was getting with herself. She had a month to go until the show and she wanted to be perfect.

She was also part of the girl's soccor team, so we were headed to a big game currently. Parents couldn't attend so its me filling in for the cheer squad. I don't mind. I had nothing better to do now I was ahead in all my work and relatively stress free. She was currently going over her lines, and I'd go over Ike's so she could keep going. Then there'd be that small curse under her breath as she forgets again so we'd start the scene over.

We get to the field and the rest of her team are there. We jump out of the car and she goes to run off. But I'm the adult today so I have to embarrass her just a little on my parent's behalf.

"You be the best player you can be today!" I yell loudly as I pull her into a headlock and began mock kissing her head. She's trying to escape and I can see her teammates starting to laugh.

"Did you really have to do that?" She finally snapped as she ripped herself out of my grasp. "You're so gonna be just like mom when you're older. So embarrassing."

I smirked in response. "They couldn't come so it's my sworn duty to the family to keep that tradition rolling." I put my hands in my pockets and my face fell back to its natural state. "But in all seriousness, good luck yeah?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a wave as she jogged off to her team. I found a seat in the bleachers where I could watch it all. Not that I really knew anything about Soccor but I'll pretend I do for her.

I guess they were off to a good start, there was one girl who was slowly getting pissed off with our team though and it had me worried. She was gonna try something at some point in the game to try sabotage it. Our team had scored one goal, so they were getting pretty confident and cocky as they continued to play.

The trouble girl was trying to kick the ball from out of the girl's legs and I knew that the next time she did it she was going to miss. And then she took her play.

What I didn't bet on was it was my sister she targeted, and her runup was so fast that no one saw them collide until Tricia was on the ground and cradling her leg. I was up and darting through the crowd before she started screaming in pain and rolling around.

I pulled my phone out and began to call my parents as I bolted across the field, as the coach was calling for an ambulance. Once my message was left I dived down by her side and began to try and help her.

"Tricia, it's me." I said as comforting as I could. "You'll be alright okay? We're here and help is on it's way."

She began to wail as she tried to sit up. "My leg is broken! I'm ruined!"

I tried to keep her calm but nothing I was saying would work. Because she was seeing her whole soccor season burning up, and the play was as good as screwed for her. I decided to just shut my mouth and awkwardly scoop her up in a bridal carry. "Just hold onto me and we'll get you closer to where the ambulance will pick you up okay?"

She was still sobbing but nodded and let me help her. Her teammates were either following to make sure she was okay or starting shit with the girl. It didn't matter now the damage was done.

We eventually made it to the hospital some fifteen minutes later and I was forced to stay in the waiting room. I finally had a good look and a bone was sticking out of her calf. Her leg was as good as broken. I began pacing, fiddling with my pants the longer it was taking. I stopped when I saw my parents finally arrive.

"Craig, what happened?!" My mother exclaimed before pulling me into a hug. "Have you heard anything yet?"

I shook my head. "Nothing yet. But her leg is definitely broken from the accident. Some bitch was getting mad they were winning. Tricia was hysterical, she'll be out of commission for the rest of the season."

"Oh my poor baby." My mother cupped my face with her hand and stroked my cheek. "Thank you for looking after her. She'd be lost without you."

"It's what us older siblings do." I said calmly.

"Is she okay?!" I looked around my mother to see Bebe, Karen and Kyle marching toward us. Karen must've told them. Bebe looked distraught. "The girls called me to say she was in so much pain from the kick!"

"She was taken in a while ago to reposition the bone. It wasn't a pretty sight." I shook my head. "I've been here for hours."

I considered just slumping into a nearby chair and waiting but just as I went to move, someone was coming out to see us. A nurse.

"She's awake now if you want to see her." She looked around. "Family first though if you don't mind."

I followed my parents into the room, and Tricia was just staring at the huge cast on her leg and sniffing a bit as if to stop herself from crying any more. We stood around the bed and she tried to give us a smile.

"I'm so sorry we weren't there for you honey." My mother cooed as she stroked Tricia's forehead. "The coach and the team have sent their love your way too."

Tricia swallowed and nodded. "At least they'll have support now I'm confined to the sidelines. This was supposed to be my year to prove I deserve to be on that team."

"Tricia, you're young, and a freshman. The coach has assured that you'll get all the chances you want and need to play later on. He really does believe in you and wants you on the team. But getting better is top priority." My dad decided to chime in, given this isn't his strong point. "I know it'll be tough but they'll be waiting for you on the other side of the hill."

"Thanks dad." She sighed, looking at me. "I guess it helps a little bit knowing that."

"we'll send your friends in now, and we'll sort out your paperwork with the doctor okay?" My mother leant over and planted a kiss on her forehead and left with our dad.

Moments later the other three came in, Karen flinging herself onto Tricia and hugging her tightly. "I can't believe that girl would do something like that! You didn't even do anything to her. It was all Flora's fault."

"I hope she feels bad, because I wont be able to do anything for months now." Tricia's eyes began to well up. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. I was supposed to be up on stage, with Ike. And we'd do that final scene and he'd finally be able to see how much I like him and now it's all ruined!"

Bebe sat down beside her and grabbed her hand gently. "Don't even worry about that. He'll know how special you are regardless. And definitely don't worry about the play. We can hold off til you're better."

Tricia shook her head furiously. "No, I wont be good for a while and this is everyone's chance to show the public how serious we are as an arts school. You need to replace me as soon as you can."

She finally looked at me, and I raised my brows. I didn't know any of her lines at all. "I can't, I've only been listening to end words as cues when we practiced together."

"Who else would know my lines off by heart then? I didn't have an understudy." She seemed really down by all this and to know that no one was going to replace her seemed to bum her out even more. Until a throat was cleared.

Kyle looked between us, rubbing his arm. "I know all the lines. But I really think that we shouldn't be discussing this now."

"No, we do. You have to take over from me." Tricia seemed to perk up a little and nod. "Please. It's the only thing I'll beg you to do for me, ever. Please Kyle?"

Bebe turned to me. "Wont the end scene be really weird though?"

Kyle shrugged. "We'll think of something. But I'll do it for you Tricia."

She finally had a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

To say the least, Tricia was fucking miserable. Her cast was so big that she found it so hard to get around the house let alone the school. It meant that Karen and Ike were constantly in and out of the house; bringing her things she liked and homework and to hang out to let her know that she was being missed. There were a few others in their class but I don't know who they are.

It had been a week, and I usually get texts if I'm around for requests for things. Though today I'd heard nothing and I was kinda worried. And then I heard it from upstairs; but she was trying her hardest to hide it. Crying. I was instantly in the fridge, pulling out a block of chocolate and a can of soda and was bounding up the stairs. I knocked before entering and she jumped and furiously tried to dry her eyes.

"I don't know if this will help but it's free food." I gestured, sitting down next to her and handing the goods over. And then we both fell silent, with her occasionally sniffling. I decided to at least try be a good big brother. "Did you need to talk to someone about it? I know I'm shit at advice, but I'll listen to you at least."

She gave a small smile beyond a trembling bottom lip. She breathed out slowly to compose herself before answering. "It's stupid, but I got a message that I didn't like. Ike was supposed to come over but he decided he was going out with Flora for the day instead. He knows it was her fault at the game!" She heaved a little bit to stop herself from crying again. "I always thought she looked like a foot but apparently I know nothing about looks either. She's a two-faced bitch because she knows I like him."

"She definitely looks like a foot." I decided to add, not wanting to try and overshadow her feelings. "Ike is dumb and I'll tell him that."

She leant her head on my shoulder. "I'm the dumb one. Like I dunno what it is about that family but they're secretly those bird things that lure people to their deaths."

"Sirens? Like male Sirens? I believe that." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to give you stupid advice so I won't. But I hope talking about it made you feel a tiny bit better at least."

"It did, thankyou." She opened the packet at chocolate and broke off a line. "But this is will definitely help more. Nothing is better than chocolate."

"I mean, pizza is a very close second but I agree. Chocolate is also good both hot and cold. Least melted it can turn into a drink." She handed me a second line and we both bit off a square at the same time.

"I know you think it upsets me to hear but I wanna know how the play is turning out?" She finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay. It's chugging along but there's the whole problem of brothers playing love interests and even though they're not blood related they're still finding it weird as all hell." I scratched my nose a few times. "other than that it's really good. I was supposed to fix up the outfit but there's at least four dress sizes between you and him, because you're a fucking twig."

"Blame mom for that, not me!" She poked her tongue out at me. "Sucks you can't salvage it but shit happens I guess."

"Yeah, sadly lots of it." My phone vibrated, and I checked it before making a noise and pocketing it again. "Speaking of which, my plans are probably cancelled so what do you wanna do? I can bring the ps4 in and we can try finish a game?"

She gave a smile and nodded. "Hell yeah, you're on!"

…

Tom has been in contact with me again, and Kyle doesn't like it at all. Everytime I get a notification he creases his eyes at my phone and then at me as if daring me to open them so he can lecture me. Well he can lavish in the confirmation that I'm not that stupid. I instead push my phone to the end of the table and continue to work on our science assessment together. He keeps staring at me however because he can't help himself with these things. So instead of waiting for him to lecture me, I jump to another subject.

"What's the deal with your brother?" I ask, drumming my pencil on the library desk. That probably got his attention more than the question.

"In what sense? That's a really open ended and vague thing to ask." He kept his eyes on the pencil as he spoke, and eventually put his hand over it to stop me continuing.

"He's fucking with my sister and that's not cool." I let go of the pencil and twist my hand around so I'm now holding his because I'm that smooth. "He was supposed to see her this weekend and text her to say he was hanging out with Flora instead. She was pretty upset about it too."

Kyle looked at me with confusion. "He was at home all weekend, why would he text her that? That's really not cool at all."

"I hope for his sake that he's planning something big and nice otherwise I will kick his ass."

There was a squeeze of my hand. "I think we should probably talk to him first, it might've been a misunderstanding." He knows I'm half serious but he's very protective of his family. "Speaking of which, I thought you were going to message me when you were done with chores?"

"What are you talking about? I did." I pulled my phone back and went to our convo to show him. "Ah. Didn't send. That's probably why. Sorry."

"It's fine. I just figured something came up anyway. Kenny decided to crash for the night in the end out of the blue." He pulled his hand away and pursed his lips. "I get the feeling he's not really okay with us being together."

Uh oh. What do I say to this? "I'm sure he's just super protective because you've been friends since kindergarten. It's that closeness that makes you very critical of everyone, for better terms, new in the picture. I'm sure he means well."

"If that's what he means, then sure." He hesitated before continuing. "He came over drunk. Which is why I went quiet. Too busy looking after him. But he said some things that I don't know how to take I guess? And I didn't know if it was a sensible thing to text you about."

I held my chin and stared at him. I knew what was said, because he had already told me. But I didn't want Kyle to think I was carrying around a threat, which it wasn't. But for this guy to harden up and be stony about it then he's taken it more seriously than he's meant to.

"He went on a huge tangent about how it's weird that we're together and we just act like we always do. Then proceeded to say that it's totally fine but with you guys being the least kind to each other that he felt all his time spent trying to be nice to you wasn't working because you don't open up enough. I told him that's just not how you work and then he-" Kyle stopped, and bit his lip. "He asked me if I knew what I was getting myself into. And whether we were good with each other. Because he could do a better job of taking care of me."

I pretended like this was the first time that I had heard that he felt like he had a right to take Kyle from me if I was a dick. Well he can do it when I'm dead to be honest. "I feel like there's a bit more you don't want to tell me."

"I don't and there is, but we promised we wouldn't hide things." He moved back to grab my hand and hold it properly this time. "He said that if he felt like you weren't treating me right he would intervene and pretty much steal me from you. Like, I bet Red would appreciate hearing that."

I soon gave a smirk and shook my head. "I honestly think that we're the most boring couple in the school and nothing bad ever happens. Like we've bumped heads but who doesn't these days?" I lifted his hand and gave it a kiss on the palm, which I kind regretted because he was sweating. "I'm guessing you won't tell him we've slept together then?"

"Oh god no. He will never know about that side, ever."

"I would've thought all of them would know about it by now, considering you topped someone who's been stereotyped as the dom in all his encounters."

"Craig!" He hissed at me. "We are in a library. You can tell them if you really want to brag but I'd rather our private life be just that."

"Fine. You win. We can discuss it more later tonight." I rubbed my eye and yawned. "How would you feel about me napping for a bit?"

"Considering this is due end of the week and you've done nothing yet, I would say my feeling would be quite obvious." He then covered his own mouth to yawn. "You haven't been sleeping again have you? How far behind are you with things?"

"Not that far behind. I mean, we've been organising candidates for the student council and that's taken priority. So maybe two classes behind?" I bit my lip. "And I guess that Tom keeping me in the loop with things has me on edge. He said that Tweek had booked his ticket back in a couple of weeks time. I don't know what I should be doing with the info, but what if he shows up on my doorstep and I've ignored it?"

Kyle said nothing and closed his book. He began packing his bag, then stopped to gesture with his nose that I do the same. I was confused but decided to do it anyway. He stood up and gestured for me to follow, and we began walking out of the library and through the empty corridor.

"Are you okay? Did I say something out of line?" I was met with silence, and now it's getting concerning.

He led me to the carpark, and to his Jeep. He opened the door, and flicked his hand as a means to tell me to get in. Kyle, straight A ass kisser, was telling the Head boy to skip school with him. What have I done to him. Not that I was complaining because this was a really hot side to him that I don't think anyone had experienced before.

Once we were settled and strapped in, he reversed out of the bay and we flew out into the empty road. The beast roared as he sped up to the limit and I checked to see that no one had seen us leave at all.

"I think we just needed to leave that cloud of bullshit and go clear your head a little bit." He finally spoke, voice soft and serious. I was buying this bitch a leather jacket and aviator glasses for his birthday.

"Any special place in mind?" I turned my phone off, with the offchance the school did pick up our absence and try track our GPS signal.

"Somewhere no one can find us that's for sure." He smiled finally and merged onto the freeway. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Honestly being in the car alone with him, music low and the sounds of the heater were enough for my brain to just let go. Did I mention his car had heated seats? So I was in heaven right now, and I put my head back as I closed my eyes.

I swear it was five minutes I had closed them, but when I came to the sun was most definitely setting. The car was off and parked in some forestry, and I could hear clinking and rustling in the back. I turned my head to see Kyle in the very back, folding and moving the back seats to the side to create a bed on his car's floor. His parents fucking loved him, because my god did they get the flashiest god damn car out there. He rolled out a sleeping bag fit for three people to fit in before looking up and smiling.

"It's freezing outside so this will have to do. Come on, it's all locked up."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled over the gear sticks so I was with him as he pulled a pillow from under his seat and fluffed it a little. "So is this how you and Ken camp then?"

"Usually the boot door is open and there's a fire; but we don't have the means for that now." He peeled back sleeping bag and pat it a couple of times. I complied with removing my shoes and slipping in. He followed suit and but left it open.

"I think this is exactly what I needed really." I stared at his roof and gave a smile. "Not that we needed to drive far to do that. I just need this and you and it would've worked fine."

"You just need a break away from everything. Not once in two years have you left your problems for a bit and just relax. Despite being such a laid back person, you let everything pile on top and it was starting to buckle. You are allowed to leave problems behind for a later date you know." He moved to curl up next to me, and moved my arm behind his head. "You also need to let go and let people in to help you. Sure, you've let me into one layer, but there's still many walls I need to break down."

"You have, you just haven't heard it or seen it I guess." I sighed, getting that vulnerable feeling again and starting to squint my eyes. "Trust me when I say that I've never been this open before."

He moved to steady a hand on the other side of my chest; resting on his right elbow and giving me a smile in response with heavy lidded eyes. "Are you sure about that? You hesitate when you tell me things. You go quiet at serious topics. You made sure I was sleeping before telling me you love me."

I just stared with my blank expression in response. He had heard me, and yet never brought it up or questioned it. I swallowed hard and lifted a hand to his cheek, in which he leant into. "I think before I speak. And it comes across as hesitation. Because sarcasm is just easy and doesn't require emotion behind it. And sometimes it's hard work trying to be open. It's hard to break a habit when that's all you know."

At some point I had absent mindedly began stroking his cheek. "Coming to terms with that thought is just as scary as admitting it. Only when you admit it you have the chance of it blowing up in your face. You can't do or say anything to change the course it takes once you open your mouth, and yeah, sue me that I'm scared of that feeling."

He began to chuckle, and I could feel my ears burning. Because I didn't know how to take it and it was beginning to feel awkward. He breathed a few times to compose himself, and shook his head. "It's not silly to feel that way. Fear of the unknown is scary as hell." I felt him move slightly, his leg moving over so he could lay on me, and seemingly give his arm a break. I could feel his breath on my face. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to open up like this."

"Well, I do love you. A lot." I muttered, despite what I just said. "It's the first time I've felt like this."

Another smile. "I love you too."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" He shifted up slightly, his mouth hovering in the crevice of my neck. "I said I love you too you deaf prick."

I gave a laugh, which slid into a breathy groan as he began to kiss and nip at my neck. Instantly I gripped an ass cheek and squeezed hard.

Guess we were christening his car, finally.

…

So of course with a good thing that happens (conquering Mt. Broflovski will forever be my greatest memory), something has to rain on my parade. So why not ruin my good mood by showering me with stupid texts again. I'd do a shift at work, and there would be several sitting there. Someone was getting pissed off with my happiness clearly.

"Fuck this phone." I threw it across the living room, and flopped back in the couch with a huff. "If I didn't need it I'd be smashing it."

"SMASH IT, YOUR SEXTING WOULD SUCK ANYWAY!" The peanut gallery throwing her two cents in from upstairs.

I hear a knock on the front door, and I swing it open to see Ike standing the doorway. He was looking at bit sheepish, and he had a massive bouquet behind his back. Real subtle dude.

"Called it." I said, moving to let him in. "Go before I change my mind, and for the love of god if you guys try to fuck I'm calling your mother."

"Wow; no. Chill. I'm going." He chuckled and ran up the staircase, Tricia's door closing and then silence.

I stop and listen in. No raised voices, no negativity, and no door opening for someone to leave. So obviously it was fine.

"So are you going to close the front door or are you too busy trying to eaves drop?"

I snap back to see the love of my life in the doorway and glancing at my hand still holding the front door open. "Oh. Right, yeah. Better close it."

"I did hear you lecturing my thirteen year old brother about sex right?" Kyle gestured with his finger lazily. "You know he learnt about that the hard way and ma's already lectured us both after finding…well in our bathroom. Used."

"This is why you need a bin in your bedroom so you can hide it before you shower." We flopped down on the couch in a somewhat tangled mess. "And my sister is fifteen. A cougar. She's a lot closer to being allowed to do that and at least they're aware that I'm still at least in the house."

"That's true. Because you can't stop people from, well, being people." He pointed at my phone. "Do I even ask?"

"Apparently my stalker is coming for me. So this is it. I'll be gone and you'll have to fight my sister over my will." I leant back with a sigh and felt Kyle move up to lean in my chest.

"I think I'd win to be fair." He gave a yawn and I felt his eyelashes against my arm, indicating I might have to wake him soon.

"I wish we kinda stayed out a little longer than overnight." I stroked the small of his back and listened to his small noises of protest or content as I circled around. "It was nice to just not have to worry."

"We can do it again soon if you want." His voice was soft and moany, so I was going to lose him very soon. "Just let me know so I can plan it this time."

"No planning, just surprise us again. It worked out a lot better."

A snore in response meant that I should probably not drink for a while and not move.

….

"Stan said you guys skipped class the other day, you alright?" Wendy and I were going through the applications for the student council, trying to bring it down to a group of five. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, was just a little stressed out so he took me out somewhere to wind down." I flicked through a lengthy portfolio, but didn't really read anything on there. "I've just had trouble concentrating here and sleeping. I feel like if I don't do my best in classes then I'm gonna let people down. I'm not even going to college after this so I don't know why I'm bothering."

"Are you sure it's not because your boyfriend is a genius and before you was vomiting essays daily?" She smirked and placed a paper between us. "Maybe you just want to prove that you can take on any challenge?"

"That might actually be a possibility." I creased my brows at a paper before tossing it behind us. I'll clean it later. "Because I didn't particularly care until this year to be honest. I've never been one to be in the spotlight or a high achiever and now all of a sudden I'm right in the middle of it. I think that's what stresses me out the most. Everyone knows or wants to know what I'm up to. I'm not even a celebrity but I know for a fact if its worse than this I don't want to be."

"Kids like you will always garner attention though." She shuffled her pile and continued to read. "You try your hardest to stick your head in the sand and ignore life so you come off as mysterious and a puzzle to solve. I think its nice you've found someone who doesn't buy into that hype and treats you like the true dork you are."

"See, that's the life I want." I threw another application. "I think a lot of people need to get laid because if they find me attractive then there are serious problems."

"You're easy on the eye. You can't help that." She shrugged and neatly placed a page on her rejected pile. "Just don't let everything get you down. I know you're probably sick of hearing people say it but we're truly here if you need a leg up. There's no shame in asking for help."

"I know, and I really do appreciate the gestures." I put a paper in the center pile. "I just am used to doing it all myself that I forget help exists. I'm slowly trying to change that."

She merely smiled in response and placed another page in the pile.


	15. Chapter 15

Apologies for the delay; have been super busy. But enjoy~

Chapter Fifteen

So, just between you and me, Kyle and I have been kinda like rabbits lately and considering I'm a boring as fuck person usually; he seems to bring out the best and worst of me in the bedroom. And at school when no one else is around. Media room is a locked room and completely soundproof so take that as you will. Least I'm getting my exercise and actually enjoying it?

And Kenny of course noticed right away. You know how? He took a whiff of my boyfriend and then gave the stink eye. Who the fuck does that.

"You guys are fucking, I can smell it on you." He stated as we sat down for lunch. Kyle's neck was starting to go red.

"Are you jealous or something?" He merely stated, a hand sliding under the table and gripping my leg gently. "And that's bullshit that you can smell it on people. Especially through deodorant. What you're smelling is that."

"Didn't realise it was essence of Craig Tucker's dick." He almost spat back and went back to whatever he was eating.

"I am sitting right here you know." I leant over the table and looked in his direction. "And correction, it would be essence of my ass. Enjoy that mental image."

Kenny said nothing, and just looked at me as if waiting for me to laugh or something. Which you know I don't do unless it's a group joke or with someone I'm comfy with.

Kyle pushed me up by my chest and shook his head. "Anyway, let's just not get into that at all. What we should be getting into is a game plan."

"For what?" Stan put his fork down and looked on with mild curiousity. "You two eloping at graduation or something?"

"You and I both know the rock will never be good enough by then." I interjected, and I could feel that burning feeling on the back of my neck as I thought about my next sentence. "Tweek's coming back and I can only go on one source for what he's coming back for. Naturally because I hang out with you losers it's trouble."

"No one asked you to butt licker." Cartman grunted, and Kyle growled under his breath.

"Don't even bother with it Honey. He's not worth it." I said calmly, stroking his arm.

"This is so cute." Clyde was looking on and smiling wide. "You guys are super cute. Please don't ever change."

I stopped what I was doing and went back to the table, clearing my throat awkwardly. "Like I was saying, Whether it's true or not is a different story, but the coming back thing is legit. I just don't want everyone to be in the dark incase his unfinished business; if that's even why he's coming back, is to deal with anyone else on this table."

"T-t-to be frank, he would have a r-reason to deal with us very much." Jimmy stated. "We did after all cut all ties and we weren't exactly ci-ci-c-ci-ah! Civil about it."

"Since when is he coming back?" Stan asked, looking between us both. "How did you even find this out?"

"Instagram." I merely said, not wanting to bring up my online antics with a seemingly harmless ex. I looked up to see Brad and his mates taking a seat not far from us, so I decided to give a wave. He waved back, the rest all put heads down faster than Token gives Clyde a swirly. "And we're back to that."

"Your fanclub seems to be growing in size." Token began counting them before nodding in confirmation. "what part of your body have they seen this time?"

"Nothing you haven't already seen already." I muttered and pulled on my chullo flaps. "I've only ever wanted nice and boring. Where did that all change?"

"When you started being butt buddies with the Jew." Cartman rolled his eyes and got up. "I think I've been shown and heard enough for my liking so screw you guys, I'm gonna find my girlfriend."

"Don't fall over." Kenny chimed. "Last time was funny but a second time may cause a hole in the floor."

"Ay! Fuck you Kinneh!" He snapped before waddling off, and everyone seemed to relax at the same time. Funny how that worked.

"So Ike and Tricia? What is it with keeping it in the family?" Kenny asked, and Kyle merely looked at him.

"Ike isn't blood related so it's fine. The only thing that wasn't okay was a fifteen year old girl trying to hit on her brother's eighteen year old friend." He finally let go of my leg to open his food up. "They've been pretty chilled out since getting together though."

"I feel sorry for Ike." I shook my head and poked at what I think was food on my tray. Could be a dead animal. "Having to deal with that bundle of crazy."

"Next question, where IS he?" Stan stated, looking around.

"Oh, he got called back to Canada; knightly duties. He couldn't tell me what it was but he'll be gone for a couple of weeks at the very least." Kyle said casually and fell silent for a few moments. We all stared at him before his face indicated it finally hit him. "Oh shit, the play!"

"Does Bebe know?" I asked, grabbing his phone as he frantically pulled it out to message her. He shook his head. "I'll tell her. Don't worry. I'll be back."

I jumped up, and almost tripped over the seat. In which Kenny laughed at because he's no longer hiding the fact he hates me. I brushed myself down and went to lean on Bebe's shoulder casually, and the girl's table all started giggling because that's just what they do when any male comes over. I don't question it, but it happens every time without fail.

"So I have to talk to you about the play." I started, feeling all these sets of eyes on me. "Is it okay if we stay here and talk or?"

"Yeah that's Gucci hon, take a seat." She moved to pet her lap. Who was I to deny the offer? Clyde gave me an angry pout as I sat on his girlfriend's lap like a kid about to tell Santa his wishlist. "What's up? Is the media team having issues?"

"Nope, they are doing really well and the lights are finally getting a smooth transition." I stated, swallowing hard. "I just found out that our other lead is now kind of, in Canada. For weeks."

I felt her chest rise as if she was going to start ranting, so I dove right in to stop her. "Good news is I can get a replacement instantly who knows all the lines so it'll be like no one ever left!"

I felt her relax, and I did the same. "Well alright, as long as you can get someone dressed and ready in two weeks. And pretty much ban everyone else from living because I cannot handle another issue like this."

"You know I'll always look out for you. Just don't bust a lung alright?" I got off her and massaged her head. "You wont be disappointed."

…

Tonight was the first extremely quiet shift at work so Stella and I decided to sword fight with rulers when no one was present in the shop. Pretty sure once we get home and check we will be covered in red marks from slapping or the edges smacking our skin instead.

"So, how's the little lovebird doing?" She asked, poking me in the leg behind the counter as a customer walked in while on their phone and disappeared down an aisle.

"It's great. I mean I was worried it would be really boring because I like it nice and boring but in truth I've never been more enthusiastic about anything ever." I responded while smacking an ankle. "I haven't even had time to think about any what if's like my last relationship."

"Are you always that overly cautious when it comes to things like this?" She asked, placing her ruler on the counter. "Maybe that's the real reason why you think you're a boring person? To be honest you've shown me nothing but a nice looking shell with a huge dork inside."

"Wow, thanks. That really makes me feel good." I rolled my eyes and let her go down and check up on the customer. She soon came back and gestured with her hand for me to go instead.

I put my ruler away back on its hook and shuffled down to see a youngish looking girl in a really low cut top and a confused look on her face as she was holding two tubes of paint. And like, she wasn't confused as in didn't know what the paint was. No, this was a ploy and I was not going to fall for it.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you can tell me what I need to start out with painting?" She slightly pouted her lips at the end of her sentence. Stop. "Like, is there anything specific?"

I went on my retail speel making it glaringly obvious that I wasn't being nice because I was interested and because it's my job, but despite that I was apparently coming across as wanting her to continue to crack onto me. I say this because she made a move to lean across me to look at a display and pretty much allowed her tits to eat my arm. Bitch I was literally discussing my relationship when you walked in.

"If there's anything else you need just let me know." I stated after an awkward silence and took the opportunity to free my arm from its squishy prison.

"Your number would be nice." Wow lady, you just gonna come out and ask just like that huh?

"Sorry, I can't do that." And my retail act has been dropped so she'd get the hint. Even Stella had stopped what she was doing to watch on; I could see her in the corner of my eye.

"Your boss won't care. She seems really cool."

"I'm gay."

"That's what all guys say when they're nervous!"

"I have a boyfriend so no, I definitely am gay."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that."

I tilted my head towards the front in hopes that there was a sign to help me escape from this awkward hell. And just as I prayed, Kenny had walked in the door. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey babe! You're early!" I called out to him, making him stop in his tracks and pull on his uniform collar. I prayed that he wouldn't dick me over and make me look like an idiot. I inwardly praised when he soon smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well you know that I just can't help seeing your sexy face as much as possible. Four hours is so long to be away from you, you know?" Stella had to turn away so as not to give us away.

I watched as the girl put her head down and pretty much stormed out of the shop. The three of us composed ourselves and gave each other glances. Kenny breathed out. "Well, I consider this as dated and we are never doing that shit again. Disgusting."

"Agreed. Gross." I stepped out and into the front of the store. "Though, thanks for the save. I can handle the numbers being left here but when it's in real life-"

"No sweat." He cut me off, but just had a blank expression. "I'm just happy to protect the happiness of my little man."

"Kenny, we're all the same height. He's had another growth spurt." I raised a corner of my lip at the fact I noticed something us guys consider a huge win. "Which in any case, why are you here?"

"He asked me to come pick you up. He's busy with his dad."

I gave a nod. "Thanks. I owe you one. Or maybe two. Is your tray empty?"

He gave a look in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm gonna fill it." I looked to Stella, who raised a brow. "How much did you say we needed to make to break even tonight?"

…

It took a week, and surprisingly with the help of my dad to empty and clean up the basement. Most of the stuff in there was binnable anyhow and I think he was trying to find the right excuse. Apparently pursuing my dream of having my own art space was the drive he needed. We both weren't much for father-son bonding time, but it felt nice doing it despite that. Even if we were just talking about what part of the area to clean up or about the different cleaning products to use, it was nice to know that he was taking an interest in my work.

Speaking of, Bebe had gotten back to me about an exhibition date. So I had to work my magic and pray what I was going to do would be sellable.

"Hey champ, what's going on down here?" I turned to see my dad halfway down the stairs and leaning on the railing. "Painting yet?"

I shook my head in frustration. "No, I can't seem to get any motivation to do anything. I think I'm psyching myself out trying to think about what other people will like. I think I need a break."

"Sounds like a plan. Say, did you want to come for a drive with me? Take your little sketch pad and we can stop wherever you want to try and get motivation?"

"I uh, yeah. Sounds good." I stammered because honestly my dad has never been like this. But the offer to just go driving is never one to pass up.

At first it was a bit awkward as no words were spoken between us as we got in the car and begin to drive off down the main road. My dad cleared his throat and glanced at me.

"So uh, how are you and Kyle doing?" He glanced again, this time not sure if he should be asking me something like that.

"We're going good. It's pretty serious I guess."

"Oh. Well that's good then. You seem to be more of out that Tucker shell."

I looked at him and gave a smirk. "I know, it's weird. Turns out I can smile really wide and be happy for long periods of time. It's almost gross."

My dad choked a large bark of laughter. "Yeah, I agree with that! But that's how I felt when I first started dating your mother. And I bet your sister will soon feel the same way if it's serious with that other Broflovski kid."

I gave a nod as we kept driving. "Yeah she seemed to be pretty into both of them."

"So why are you doing this exhibition then?"

"To be honest? I wanted to help Kyle out." I leant back in the chair. "He's going to be in debt for the rest of his life and I don't want to be working and hoarding money when he will never be able to."

"And that's why you came to us right?" Dad ran his hands on the steering wheel. "I'm, proud of you son. For being so mature and thinking of the future. And if you're thinking about something so hugely impacting then I'm guessing you'll be together for a while?"

I swallowed hard as I let the sentence sink in. I mean, of course from my end it was like that. I guess I was thinking pretty prematurely to assume it was mutual? "Well, I said I wasn't going to do this again unless its for a very serious relationship so I think it's safe to say yes. Even so, I feel like this would be my redemption to life for all the times I could've helped and just didn't."

We went back to silence, and I looked out to see the sun setting. Still, nothing was really standing out. That is, until I saw a part on the side of the road and the trees framed around the setting sun. "hey dad, can we pull into that area?"

"Sure." He slowed down and pulled into the mini set point, and I jumped out and went to stand at the railing. And there it was. The spark I needed.

I took a few photos on my phone, and checked them back before feeling satisfied with the results and then jumped back into the car. And then it made sense why he was asking me all these questions. My dad already knew what my muse was. "Hey dad? Thanks for today."

"Anytime son. Anytime."

…

It was a week before the play, and I was in the middle of not wanting to finish the dress. I was currently curled up on my bed and trying to nap to try get a second wave of motivation. It just wasn't coming. I was running myself into the ground with this, the expo and the next school dance. Thankfully my assessments had long been done and submitted so I had a few weeks relief from that.

I felt a presence in my room, and shortly I felt my bed near my face sag slightly and a hand run through my hair. Didn't even need to open my eyes to know who it was, and I slunk my arms around hips and pulled my face right in.

"That's my ass." Was all I heard in a bland tone.

"I know." I mumbled. "It's nice."

"I brought you coffee because you clearly need it from the mess you've left downstairs. Are you sure you're okay?"

I let go and wiggled back to see Kyle adjusting to lay down with me, his eyes stern and staring right into mine. I nodded. "I'm just tired. I know I'm almost done but I just can't get motivation to finish."

He ran a hand through my hair again. "Did you want me to finish it for you? so you can have a nap?"

I shook my head. "As wonderful as that sounds I can't do that and feel good about it. But I wont say no to coffee or your assistance. How did you know I was having a breakdown?"

"Your mom messaged mine wondering why I wasn't here." He gave a smile. "Your mom loves me clearly."

"Probably more than me at this rate." I slowly shifted in to a sitting position and made sure my head wasn't all over the place still. All seemed well so I leant over for the coffee. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably what you're doing now but a lot less nagging." He sat up and flicked himself off my bed. "If you're not down in ten I'll come and jump on you. I'll go keep Princess occupied; she's been crying since I got here."

I waved him off and took a sip. I savoured the taste first before shuffling off the bed and stretching my free arm before following suit and coming down the stairs and looking down at the cutest scene ever. I don't care about kids; because the way Kyle was cuddling my guinea pig and pulling her up to sniff his nose was the best thing I've ever seen and we will be having a house full of little pigs if it meant seeing more of this.

I was in so deep it almost hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The night of the play had come around so much quicker than we expected, and because of my smart thinking we had a cast that didn't quit or think about not attending. Let's just say Bebe was mentioned and suddenly the atmosphere was so much more energetic. Mind you, they all had doubts about this 'mystery main cast member' because she refused to turn up to any of the rehearsals and you can gather how awkward that was to practice. It took every fibre of my being to get them to just trust my judgement on it and everything was fine without jumping into a psychotic rage over it.

Because I also wanted to have a little bit of fun because I've been short in the fun department and hey spoiler alert; it's me. I'm playing the lead role. Hence not being able to turn up to rehearsal, because I was technically already there. Teaching Brad how to take over my role of the lighting and cues for music for the other person sitting in the box. Tricia, in all her intelligence, forced me into practising the lines with her; so much that I had the whole script perfectly ingrained into my brain. So it made sense to take on the role. And besides, I wanted to surprise a few people with the on the night reveal so of course I wasn't going to say who it was. And that was a hard feat in itself when Bebe was pretty nosey.

Like now, as I'm getting Red to doll me up. This one is doing makeup videos currently to try get a name out there so when she rolls up to college she's one step ahead of everyone else there. It's working. I'm looking more like her right now only with long black hair and brown eyes instead. Did I mention that I also found a tutorial to make real looking boobs with pantyhose and stuffing? Because you can find this stuff online so easily, and it delivers. Yes, I currently have the perkiest boobs in school too. The cut of the dress would look silly otherwise.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" One of the guys had just wandered in, looked up at the sight and immediately left with a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Clearly the outfit was working wonders. We heard him shout down the hall; getting quieter as he was hurrying away. "The girl is real guys!"

"At least you look like a girl." Red commented, touching up my lipstick. "No one in the crowd would ever know."

"Until I open my mouth and the magic is gone." I don't honestly know how girls put up with this; all I want to do is rub my face. I just have itchy spots all of a sudden. How do they not scratch? "I'm doing this for Bebe or I think she was going to neck."

"Don't lie. You're totally fucking in this dress after." Red stated as I closed my eyes for the false lashes to be applied. I chose not to answer her because she knew whatever I said would be bullshit. "Silence is golden you whore."

"At least it's the same guy I'm banging, and we're in a healthy, stable relationship." I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to let them adjust. Which you and I both know you're very aware they're there. "Why don't you put a stamp on yours? I thought you and Ken were like, doing something now other than cat calling in gym."

She fell silent and fiddled around in her makeup bag for a bit before turning back and gesturing a spray bottle to me to close my eyes and mouth. "I dunno what's going on there. A couple of times I ask to meet up so I can try discussing it and he just falls off the face of the Earth. Like, if he's seeing other people and doesn't want anything serious I rather he just say it so I can move onto the next one ya know?" She clicked her tongue. "I'm always on the verge of telling him I'm done with the games and then he's suddenly back and it just falls back into that comfy state where I questioned how I got to that point in the first place."

"Our family really hates confrontation so much." I finally stand, fluff myself out a bit and then extend my arms. "You know this never happens so you may as well take it before I change my mind."

She rolled her eyes and accepted my hug graciously. She clearly needed it; we're very similar in that sense of not knowing how to accept or dish out emotions well. She soon pulled away, and squeezed my fake boobs. "They feel so much nicer than mine. What the fuck dude."

"Hands off the merch." I swat her away and lead her out and down the hall to the main backstage area where the rest of the crew were getting ready and checking the stage. I could feel Red playing with my wig and detangling it as we slowed down to a halt.

Most of the cast by now were ready to go; I could however see one nice ass in particular still only in tights. He was currently in a soft conversation with Kenny and Stan; both of who looked like they either wanted to laugh at him or help him adjust his shirt that he was clearly struggling with to make it sit right. Well it doesn't without the jacket; which was currently in Stan's gentle grasp. All he did was watch as his best friend get more and more visibly frustrated with the outfit; so I guess I had to intervene with it. And you know, check out more with the fitting since I wasn't able to see it all on people.

Stan however saw me first coming over with Red, and seemed to just look back at Kyle and play it off like I was some random girl. However from the way he soon knitted his brow in confusion and listened in to Kyle having a mini rant about my choice in the lead; because he didn't have a clue who it was and I know that gets to him a lot. Stan looked back up as I got closer, and it finally clicked to who I was.

"Dude…" He tapped Kyle's arm a few times before pointing in my direction, his arm waving as if urging him to stop talking and turn around.

Kyle stopped his rant and turned, with an expression that showed that he figured Stan was playing him. As he looked up to my face however, that expression had completely disappeared. His eyes widened a little, his neck began to turn pink, and he licked his bottom lip unconsciously. "I…Craig?"

I attempted to pout as much as possible to heighten my feminine look. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare? Look, you need to put the jacket on first and then adjust it all around. Get dressed and we can talk in a minute."

I turned away as I heard Stan state 'I told you so', and moved back to stand with my cousin. Who was currently very preoccupied with her phone.

"Why don't you just talk to him while he's here and aware everyone else is here." I poked her shoulder to get her to look up. She gave me a blank stare, but the phone went away at least. "Or would you like me to get Bebe to come and help?"

That changed her tune very quickly. "No thankyou. I don't know how Stan managed to get over the last time she 'helped'. But fine. If you insist. I will try and talk to him."

"I do insist and I do urge you to. He's been almost as unbearable as Cartman to deal with." I gestured to Kenny lazily, who had cottoned on who I was and almost looked like he was ready to leave at any moment. Too bad he's stuck back here with us all for the whole night.

She finally yielded and shoved herself off the box she was leaning on, and made her way over to him. Not even stopping, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the direction of the dressing rooms. Yeah, the talking probably wont be for long.

I felt arms snake around, and moving up to my fake chest. I smacked the gloved hands away and turned around. "Hey, no touching until it's appropriate."

Kyle imitated rubbing his hands like I had really stung him. "It's just you and me here anyway, no need to be so…that." He took the time to inspect me as a whole. "I should have suspected that this was your plan? But I honestly couldn't see you actually doing this."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer, and his expression turned to mischievous. "Though, now I do see you like this, you make a really nice looking girl too."

I pushed my palm against his mouth when he leant in a bit, and frowned. "Red took three hours to do this and it wasn't to have you ruin it before we go onstage. You need to heel."

I couldn't see it but he was very likely pouting. I took my hand away and pursed my lips as my suspicions were confirmed. He still kept his grip firm however. "C'mon, not even a sneaky one for good luck?"

"No. Wait til the actual kissing scene. I'm sure you can keep it in your pants until then." Even though it was getting hard for me right now. He just looked so good in the green and gold. And his hair was all nice, and as I looked down, he was in heels. "However. You do know how I love my men taller than me, right?"

He raised his brows before giving a light chuckle. "Bit of a hypocrite, aren't you?" He managed to steal a peck of my forehead despite my protests, before leaning close to my ear. "I hope after this I get to turn you into a real woman though."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy. I can't wait." I gave him a playful slap on the arm, and moved to position with the other people ready to start the show.

…

The play went well. It was corny, and slightly cringey. And I got to kiss my man in front of hundreds of people. Bebe cried, so the night was successful. We had almost not waited until we were back at Kyle's place to live out his wildest fantasy; which was apparently me in women's clothing. And now I'm standing in his bathroom trying to remove the makeup. I had managed to get my lashes off and some of the eye stuff but there was still so much. No wonder girls get so many problems with their skin when they do this all the time.

"Do you need help?" a muffled question from down the hall.

"I'm fine! Gimme another five okay?" Lies. I was not fine. I was on my fifth makeup wipe. Luckily it was only five but I was so buying Mrs. Brovflovski another packet tomorrow.

I made my way back to the room, and saw Kyle laying back in his bed and tapping away on his phone. He still had lipstick smeared on his face from where he tried to rub it off. I waved my half used makeup remover wipe as I got on the bed and shuffled over his legs awkwardly. He immediately stopped and lowered his phone, letting me sit on his thighs and wipe his face off. "I didn't realise red would be such a bitch to get off. It just goes pink."

"Yeah it's called the Devil's colour for a reason." He commented. "But you looked nice in it so I'm not complaining too much. Just as long as it's gone over the weekend."

"Just keep using these every few hours I think and it should be alright." I shuffled off to sit beside him and check my phone. Lots of messages. I'll you money if you guess what they all are. Then there's one from my sister. And a few missed calls. Well shit. "Ah, I should probably go home or I think my mother will start calling you."

"Yeah that's alright. You know where my clothes are because I doubt you want to go home half naked." He looked so tired as he spoke to me. "Did you want me to walk you home?"

"No, you sleep. Don't you have work to do tomorrow anyway?" I began shuffling through his wardrobe for something that wasn't fairly new or something on his nerdy calibre. There wasn't much. "And we live five minutes away so I'm sure I'll be fine."

He scratched his shirt covered chest and looked like he wanted to argue but then thought against it. "If you say so. I'll give you a call tomorrow night anyway."

"Yeah that works." I threw a green pullover on and some baggy jeans. "I'll talk to you soon."

I sent a lazy gesture of affection before leaving and locking the door as I left. And as I was out of earshot of the house, my phone rang. So I answered it without even looking at the number because I'm an idiot and well an iphone records call history anyway. "Hello?"

There was breathing on the other end, followed by the sounds of a…I guess male? Before going back to breathing again. And hanging up because I don't need this right now. I'm too tired to care and too tired to function. But at least I was at home and I could try crawl up to bed and sleep.

"Someone is in trouble." Was the response I got as I opened the door.

"Do you want me to kick you in the cast?" I retorted and stuck my tongue out at Tricia who was camped out on the couch. "Where's mom?"

"She's in her study. She wanted to speak with you about something."

I shrugged it off and found my mom bent over her desk and absorbed in something. She looked up before I could knock on the doorframe and gave a smile.

"Play run late tonight?" She asked as I shuffled in and sat down. I merely nodded in response and gave a yawn. "I figured as much when you didn't answer my calls. I just wanted to ask you about something with your job."

"Oh, is there something wrong?" I was awake again after that. "Did my boss ring you?"

"She did actually." Mom placed her file on the desk and tapped it a few times. "Were you going to tell us you weren't going to college?"

"I, well yeah of course I was." I swallowed hard, instantly feeling guilty. I had become very soft lately. "I just didn't want to drop a bombshell like that without another plan in place. Which as far as I know there isn't just yet."

She just gave me one of those looks where you couldn't tell if she was disappointed or about to crack a smile. Parents can be really hard to read at times. She finally cracked a smile, thank god. "Well that's why I got the phone call. Apparently the course you wanted to do was impressed by your boss' recommendation that they've confirmed your spot once you graduate."

"Oh, wow. Seriously?" I hoped I was hearing this right. Me? Actually getting another thing right in my life? That's it, the world is ending. "I, don't know what to say. Are you angry I'm not going to college?"

My mom shook her head. "Of course not. You're big enough to make your own choices. And I know you love your art so I think it's great that you can go that way. Do you think you'll make a good teacher though?"

"Guess we'll find out once I get a job as one huh."

She gave a laugh. "Hell, if all else fails you can come work at the bank with me. We always need someone to run around and replace money bags."

"Sure. That works. It's a better long term plan than what I had beginning of this year. Which was to waste my time and money on a course at college that had nothing to do with either profession; so I'd have to drop out and beg for a job at the bar." I rubbed an eye. "It could always be worse."

"It really could." She picked her file back up again and opened it. "Your father told me about your plans too for an exhibition? Sounds wonderful."

"Er, yeah. If I can get my shit together it will be. You guys can come if you want." I pushed out of the chair and made my way to the door.

"Sounds lovely! I'll make sure to book off. Oh, and Craig?"

I stopped and turned around to look at her, and she tapped her phone. "Don't be surprised if you get a call from Gerald. We managed to pay that debt off and then some to cover the charges."

"Thanks mom."

…

So, Kenny is being nice to me. Really nice.

Red has him on a very tight lead apparently. He tried to be diplomatic and claim he wasn't good enough for her and he was embarrassed that he couldn't afford to take her out, but the truth was he was scared of her dad. Which makes sense because her dad is really good with a rifle. Hah, American dad joke.

Anyway, I figured you guys would want to know that part. They're official now because reasons so I expect they'll get married. Red is way too picky and although her choice in men are questionable, she'll at least have a cute sister-in-law and a husband who will look after her. Or well, she'll look after both of them because money. It always comes back to money.

What I should probably also update you on, is I did get that phonecall a couple of days after the convo with my mom. Kyle rang though and o course he got really over emotional about it because pride and reasons so we had a fight and now we aren't speaking. So yay for that.

"It can't have been that bad to not be on speaking terms though. Right?" Butters sits with me at lunch again because Annie is on a holiday. It feels nice though just us again.

"I may have overstepped and said a couple of things I shouldn't have said which you can't take back and a simple apology wont fix." I'm not repeating what was said. You guys can figure it out yourself, like a game! "I just want to give him space before getting in his face to beg for forgiveness."

"I don't think you'll have to do that. You're nice and everyone says things they don't really mean sometimes when they think they're defeated." He tore a corner off his sandwich. "He really does appreciate what you did, I'm sure of it. Anyone who wouldn't is dumb."

"Thanks for the speech Butters, I really appreciate it." I stole his ripped piece and he pouted at me before smiling. "You always know how to make me calm again."

"Glad to help a buddy out." He hastily ripped another piece to shove into his mouth. Take note that I didn't forget lunch but I'm a dick who will steal like a seagull steals chips. "So uh, how are you going with everything else?"

"Dance for Halloween is done, just waiting for flyers to be sent. I'm actually up to date on projects thanks to everyone else helping out slash doing it for me, and my exhibition pieces are coming along finally."

"The dance sounds fun!" He commented. "And that's good about schoolwork. What's the exhibition for anyway?"

"It's to, set me up after I graduate. And maybe possibly have a second agenda that I know has this affect on it."

"Oh…he's going to kill you when he finds out."

"Yeah, but it'd be worth it I think." I stretched my arms up and let them fall back like noodles. "Back on current affairs though; Do you know of anyone that would be responsible to look after a punch bowl for the night? It's the only position we've yet to fill because you know what everyone is like here. It'll be spiked for sure."

"Hmmmmm, I'll ask around to see if I can find anyone. Maybe ask a teacher." Butters shrugged. "Then again a teacher is even more likely to spike it to put up with our shit."

I actually felt myself snort. "You're actually right on that one. Maybe we should just for the laughs. But I really would prefer to not have an ambulance called."

"Never fear, I'm on the case." He finger gunned me. This boy is way too pure to be my friend. "I have to go meet some people for a group project so I'll see you later okay?"

I watched him leave, and laid back on the grass. It was suddenly really quiet and really empty. I've only ever felt this one other time and that was when everyone thought I was a problem. So more confirmation that I'm coming to terms with possibly having a life together in the future with someone.

This feeling sucked.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tell you what; when you talk to someone often and see them more than you see your bed and then you just stop talking? It's a very, very shitty feeling. And confirmation that what is generally called the Honeymoon period was well and truly over. We hadn't spoken in about a week, let alone seen each other. I dunno, it was something pretty serious and major that happened so rushing to fix it probably wasn't actually going to fix anything.

The doorbell rang and I hopped off the floor to get it. My family didn't even bother getting it this week because it was always for me. I also was taking over the living room because I had trashed the basement with my works and there simply wasn't room for more than two people down there currently.

Wendy's happy smile was on the other side of my front door, like it had all this week. Oh yeah, Stan was so totally not happy about that either; even if it was for student council work. So that was two people who had me at the top of their screw you lists.

"Hey! I'm a little early but I figured we could start while we wait for everyone else to arrive." She stated, bringing in a couple of bags with her. "I brought over some snacks since you supplied all the materials for decorations yet again."

"Oh, you didn't have to." I said, totally glad she did because I forgot. "But thankyou for that. Means we can go on for a while before we break for lunch or something."

She winked and came to where I currently had sketches strewn all over the floor. Many, many sketches for ideas. Halloween was great and terrible at the same time because you could think of so many ideas and at the same time, you could think of so much to the point where it becomes unbearable. "Oh wow, you've been really busy. How long have you been doing this for?"

"Uh, every moment I'm not with you or asleep." I slipped back down to my position. "It helps me keep my mind on the task rather than stress about other stuff."

Wendy sat down, and her brow knitted in concern. "Still not talking huh?"

"Yeah. I'm just letting him cool down a little, but I dunno if I've left it too long or not long enough at this point." I began shuffling papers around but it wasn't working to distract me. "I don't want to seem pushy but don't want to seem like I meant what I said. He's really difficult to gauge."

"If it's any help, Stan has complained that he's now questioning whether to be the one to talk to you first for that reason. He's been mopey with me being here and not letting him whinge to me." She gave a chuckle and shake of her head. "Tomorrow might be good."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I nodded in agreement. "So what are you guys gonna plan to wear?"

She noticed my change in topic but chose not to point it out. "Well, since there's a prize for best couple and we aren't allowed to; we, the student council that is, were talking about maybe going as a group? So we would technically be going together if you were keen on the plan."

I raised my brows. "Oh yeah, will he even be okay with that though? I mean that sounds fair, but what did you guys have in mind?"

"Go as the dead Prom King and Queen and their equally dead friends from every shitty prom themed murder movie to ever exist?" She shrugged. "It's simple but enough to get the point across. And our boyfriends can take each other so there shouldn't be an issue. They usually do every year anyway."

"Fair call; if he even is at this point. And yeah that sounds like fun. I want to play around with special effects makeup so let's do it." I smirked. "And I will bet it's all been organised anyway because you knew I would say yes."

"Don't say that. You guys will come out the other side." She shuffled a little bit to swing her legs to the other side of her body. "Well, yeah. Let's just say the reason they're going to be later is they're op shopping right now for stuff for us to ruin today?"

I leant back and nodded. "Yeah, works for me."

…

So instead of calling I chickened out and texted to ask to talk. And lemme tell you that was the longest night I've had in a while. I had lost sleep waiting for a response; to which the answer I got wasn't really enthusiastic and seemed like he wanted to drag it out longer. I mean fair, if he and Stan actually had legit plans then I was just being a dick for thinking otherwise. But then they've been hanging out together all week because I've had Wendy with me so I feel like I can be a little disheartened by the response, right?

I didn't respond to it by the way. I decided I'd take a break and just go for a stroll around town. Call me petty but I decided to wear some of my nicer clothes, even if my hat ruined it a little. I figured if I wear good clothing and hang around places that emitted nice energy then I'd feel better about myself. And it sounds lame but it works.

Walking through the park and seeing parents playing with small children made me a little happier because we were in that age where work and life often got in the way of family bonding. I noticed a couple of kids running in my direction so I stopped so they could pass without knocking me over.

However as they got closer, I could see the second kid going to fall over before she did. And you know how they urge you don't touch someone else's kid because people suck? Yeah no, I stepped over and managed to grab her under the arms before she went splat on the pavement. She was crying from shock, but I put her back on her feet and knelt down to her level to see if she was alright. She was nodding and crying, then was hugging me; as kids do when they saw their little life flash before their eyes.

"oh my god I am so sorry!" I heard the kid's mom apologising to me? As she was running over. "thank you so much for helping her out!"

I stood up as she picked her kid up and held her close. I shrugged and gave a sympathetic smile in response. "It's okay, as long as she's fine then that's all that matters."

I watched them walk off, and continue on my own journey. I definitely needed that; just some different human interaction. It made me feel a lot better. So I knew what I would do instead.

I made it over to cross the street and walk up to the café. Their coffees were amazing and they had this specific sugar free bite size pastries wrapped in a cute little bag with gold ribbons. And you know who loves them? I can't be mad or sad about it anymore so instead I'll start with peace offerings because I'm a such a nice guy like that.

"Well look who it is; you off on a date or something?"

I swivelled around and noticed Tom walking over, hands in pockets and giving me that award winning smile he had that made me feel so hick and not as pretty as everyone said I was.

"Oh, hey. Long time no see." I turned back and took my coffee and bag, and gestured it to him. "Yeah, grabbing him his favourite as a nice surprise. What brings you back here then?"

He looked around before flicking his head for me to come around to the side of the café and out of earshot of people. "I decided that I'd come and see some other friends, but before I did I decided to do a bit of digging around and try find out some more stuff for you on the off chance I saw you again. Or more, I got a friend of Tweek's to have a look around."

I looked at him in confusion, and he took his phone out to show me. I was hesitant to look, but against my better judgement I did anyway; and I regretted it slightly. Plane tickets. Back to here. The week after the Halloween party. I swallowed hard and gave a few nods. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Sorry if I've ruined your day, but I did say I'd look out for you, right?" He gave a smile as he pocketed his phone. "Have fun on your date. He's lucky to have such a great looking and thoughtful guy like you."

"Uh, yeah thanks. Have fun catching up with friends." I said as he made his leave, only waving in his wake back at me. I on the other hand decided to turn and walk straight in the direction of Kyle's house. Drop his gift off and then go home.

Or, there was option b. I dialled a number and waited for a response. I heard the noise of the phone being answered, and heard a very soft "Hey, what's wrong?" On the other end.

"Hey Wendy, nothing's wrong. Sorry did I wake you?" I jogged over the road and continued down a back path to the street we all lived on.

"No not at all. Admittedly I have only been awake for an hour so that's probably why I sound like ass." She gave a giggle. "I'm guessing you need company?"

"Unless you're busy. I don't want to intrude on anything if you have plans." I knew she wasn't seeing Stan at least but the girls was still an option. I got to Kyle's and left the package in the letterbox, flicking the flag and stalking off the down the road. I made sure the phone was on the side of the houses on the off chance I was seen walking past Stan's house so I wasn't being seen as a creep.

"Nah I'm just at home. Come over and we can watch some tv." I heard some shuffling so she was leaving her room.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in about ten, see you soon." And hung up. I felt like I was smiling so at least my good mood was still hanging around.

I dunno if I imagined it, but I heard a front door open, and then a few seconds later it closed again. Probably checking to see what I was doing.

I don't care enough to check.

…

It was my weekend off from work; and I really wished it wasn't. I was currently spending my Sunday laying on my bed and contemplating on whether I should bother to get dressed or not. I opted for not, simply because it seemed like it was too late in the day and I was probably closer to showering for the night than ready for the day for a new set of clothes. I sound so lazy.

Instead, I rolled off and moved to my closet. Something I have had on my mind for years about doing but something I've never had money for and now I really do; fixing my damn teeth. When I was younger it didn't really bother me, but now I'm at that age where everything bothers me if I find something wrong with it.

So I decided to pull the money box I had hidden out and began sorting through all the change and notes. This is a good few years worth so it would at least take a while. There was so much here that even I was surprised and almost questioned how my parents were so cool with me never giving change back.

And well, figured since this was a college fund and I was no longer going to college that I can utilise it for other means that I won't get a chance to later on in life. Sounds fair right?

Counting money was always a nice pastime; not sure if it was because it was money or it kept you in a high concentration but I often got lost stacking it all up into piles of dollar increments. And I wasn't even sure how long I was counting for, but my dad came up some time later and found me.

"What you up to kiddo?" He asked, stepping into my doorway. I looked up at his address.

"Oh. Just counting some savings." I looked down to…a lot of money. Like, a hell of a lot. "It was for a college but I'm not going so I was seeing if I can invest in braces to fix my mouth."

"Oh, well that sound mighty mature of you. And a really good investment. You're at that stage where you wanna look good huh?"

I gave a small smile. "Yeah I guess so. It also sometimes gets uncomfy with how they're all positioned and well, you know. Knocking them on other teeth."

"Well I'm happy you're finally making adult decisions." He folded his arms and leant on my doorframe as he watched me pack the money away. "How goes the paintings and stuff?"

"I was spending this time trying to find motivation to continue and I think I have now so I'm gonna go and start a new piece." I gave him a nod and packed my box away again. "Did you need me to do anything today?"

"Nah your mother's done it all so knock yourself out kiddo. Was coming up to let you know we're taking your sister out to get her out the house for a few hours." He clapped a hand on my shoulder as we walked down the stairs together. "I'll lock the house up so you don't need to worry about checking upstairs alright?"

"Sounds good, thanks."

He let me go and I made my way down to the basement to try and paint this new piece. I had pretty much set up the blank canvas on my easel and kind of left to go lay on my bed so there was that at least. I wasn't even entirely sure what I was planning to do either; but I figured I could just start with a base colour and just go on from there. I went with an orange and figured if I avoid the blues at all costs my mood wont drop any lower than it was. Actually, to be honest I wasn't sure how I was feeling.

And I didn't really keep track of time so I didn't realise when my family had actually left; which obviously wasn't as soon as they told me. But they were clearly still home until very recently. I know this because I heard someone coming down the stairs as quietly as they could, so they let someone in before going out. I felt arms wrapping around my chest, and warmth from the second body on my back. I stopped to look down and see red nail polish. Not who I was expecting but I wasn't unhappy to have the company.

"Keep painting, you're just about done." Bebe's words were soft in my ear, but it was enough to keep going.

It would've been a really weird, no maybe awkward scene, given we said nothing and she just watched me painting. I would've thought that it would've been really boring, but she stayed in place hugging me from behind until I was done.

"See? Don't you feel better finishing?" She squeezed me slightly with her arms, before slowly letting go so I could put my stuff down. "Wendy told me you've been hanging out with her all week so I felt like it was my turn to hang out with you."

"Ah, yeah. I guess I was just enjoying hanging out with her so I kept asking. I felt a little bad though because I feel like I guilt people into it without meaning to." I turned around and pulled my sleeves back down my arms. "But thanks for stopping over."

"You know it's always my pleasure." She gave a smile and scanned the room. "You've been busy I see? How much more do you think you'll do?"

"Enough to fill that place, that's for sure." I scratched my eyebrow. "However, that was my last blank so I need to go get more. What time is it anyway?"

Bebe pulled her phone out and checked before pocketing it again. "It's four, so you have an hour if you want to go now. I'll come help you cart stuff."

'Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually." I began screwing caps on my paints and checking them to see if I needed to replace anything. But I was trying to be tight with supplies and it was paying off so far. Though, when I looked back to Bebe, I was suddenly wondering if she could be inspiration for my next piece. She had a lot of curves; curves were easy to convert to colours. I dunno how it works but that's how it works for me.

"Uh, I dunno if this is gonna sound way out of line, but…" I followed her up the staircase and close the door behind us. Her titled head as we collected bags and keys meant she was still listening. "Would you be able to help with the next work? I have to photograph it first, but it's more...well, technically less than what I usually do."

She merely turned her head back, gave me a sly smile and let herself out my front door.

…

So an hour or so later, we had come back. And she had said yes to my proposal just to confirm. So while she was getting ready, I began setting up the scene in my bedroom. Uh, yeah. It's kind of not what I'm used to doing but I suddenly wanted to try it. Clyde's birthday was also coming up so early present I guess.

My phone vibrated as I began setting my camera up, and I checked to see I had gotten a text. Not asking a question, but more telling me he was coming over. Finally. Though, now was probably a weird time, but who am I to even try convince him not to come. Actuallly would be the worst idea I've ever had. So I sent a short reply and went back to it.

Bebe had come in, now in Victoria Secret attire. Fake diamontes and all that jazz, but they'll look amazing in the photos. Meaning they'll look great painted. She was in her element as she sat on my bed and began admiring the quick décor I added to make it look like a fancy poster bed. Perks of keeping some props.

"This looks so good for a last minute thing." She picked up a set of wings and began putting them on. "We're gonna have so much fun with this."

"Oh for sure! And then we'll take the photos." I chuckled at the joke I can only make when we're alone because I quite want to keep my cheeks intact. "Thanks for being cool with this. I just wanted to try something really different."

"Knowing you, it'll be great and you'll have a line waiting for shots." She began trying out poses as I finished my setup, and we began to get to work.

Again, when you're doing any form of art, you lose track of time. And time we smashed through as I set up to do another shot, only to stop at the sound of a voice in my doorway.

"Am I interrupting something here?" I turned to see Kyle with folded arms and either concern or confusion on his face. I beckoned him over, and went back to what I was doing.

"We're almost done anyway." I clicked a couple of times, and checked them before gesturing to Bebe to relax. "I want to do something different and Bebe was willing to be a muse. It worked out perfectly because it's been easy to work with today."

She slid off the bed, and gave a smile. "I have to go and meet with Clyde, but I'm glad we could do this! Let me know if you want to do more of this." She walked past, giving me a wink before going to my bathroom to get change.

I decided to fiddle with turning the camera off, and giving it enough time before following her and meeting her in the hall. "Lemme walk you out first, otherwise what kind of guy would I be?"

She smiled and we headed downstairs, and gave a nod. "At least you can fix things now."

"Yeah, I figured if I didn't push too hard then it would be a lot safer." I opened the door for her, and let her out. "I'll send you the photos so you can have copies okay?"

"Thanks, talk soon!"

I closed the door and locked it, before bounding back up the stairs and casually entering my room once more. Kyle had sat on my bed and was playing with some of the chiffon I threw on the bed to make it look nicer. He stopped when I sat down and let the rest of my body fall back to lay down. My back almost screamed from being on my feet all day.

"I'm…" He started, before almost fighting himself over what to say. "Sorry I got angry at you. After I hung up I realised how shitty it was and I sounded really ungrateful. Then I felt guilty for not coming to you sooner but I didn't want to seem like I was rushing to sweep it under the rug." He turned to look back at me, and bit his lip. "It was a lot of money. Like, a lot. I've never seen that much in the positives in my life."

"I know. But it's rightfully yours." I watched as his face began twisting again. "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable with it, but you're rightfully owed that money. Pride or no pride, you deserve to have it back."

"I know but it was more than the debt." He completely twisted around by now. "But, thankyou. Just, next time if you plan to do anything like that, tell me first so I don't freak out over it."

Welp. "Yeah, of course." I gripped around before grabbing his hand. "And next time please don't yell at me down the phone. It makes me want to pee myself."

He stifled a bark and looked sheepish. "Yeah, that I can try to do." He pulled his hand away, and I almost went to sit up but stopped when he shifted to lay down next to me. I moved my arm around behind his head, and instantly I felt so much better.


End file.
